Transformaciones
by Hitzuji
Summary: Desde los cuatro años Remus sufre de las dolorosas transformaciones cada luna llena. Pero ser licántropo no es lo más doloroso en su vida. Wolfstar.
1. Primera transformación

**Dos cositas antes de empezar, el resto de las notas irán abajo:**

 **1\. Agradecer a Nea Poulain por ser mi beta, sin ella hubiera sido un desastre.**

 **2\. Los personajes y el mundo no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rowling y a Warner y a no sé quién más.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Primera transformación**

Era un otoño particularmente frío, la luna llena de octubre brillaba con un tinte rojizo; Remus Lupin tenía cuatro años cuando fue atacado por un hombre lobo llamado Fenrir Greyback. Dormía plácidamente, agotado por jugar todo el día en el jardín, cuando se despertó al sentir los colmillos del monstruo desgarrando su abdomen, sus garras clavadas en su rostro, rasguñándolo y abriendo una herida en su cuello y otras en su pierna. Lo último que alcanzó a ver antes de desmayarse de dolor fue a su padre entrar por la puerta, varita en alto y la luz del hechizo que lanzó.

Después de varios días de inconsciencia, despertó al escuchar a sus padres discutir en el piso de abajo. Movió su cuerpo adolorido, con las heridas apenas sanando e hizo el esfuerzo por incorporarse y caminar a la sala, donde podía escuchar a sus padres hablando.

Ambos estaban sentados en el sillón, de espaldas a él. Su madre sostenía la mano de su padre, lo miraba preocupada mientras él lloraba.

—Es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa —repetía.

Nunca lo había visto llorar. Se mantuvo quieto, impactado, observando y escuchando. Cuando notaron su presencia voltearon a verlo sorprendidos. Le desconcertó aún más que el ver llorando a su padre, el notar en la mirada de ambos una mezcla de miedo y lástima. A partir de ahí los escucharía frecuentemente hablar sobre «lo mejor para él». Si era seguro tenerlo ahí, si debían informar al Ministerio, si podían cuidarlo realmente… muchas cosas que por su edad no entendía bien, pero sabía que no eran buenas y que le causaban malestar.

Luego vino la primera luna llena. Llevaba un par de días sintiéndose débil, temperamental, sensible, molesto... En la mañana su padre trató de tranquilizarlo, de explicarle qué iba a pasar por la noche. Su madre lo abrazó y lo besó más que de costumbre. Pero después de las seis de la tarde, lo dejaron encerrado en su cuarto. Él había visto cómo preparaban la puerta y acondicionaban su cuarto días antes. Sabía que todo era por su bien, pero no podía evitar sentirse asustado. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, sentía el sudor helado recorrerle su cuerpo. Se hizo un ovillo en su cama, enrollado en sus cobijas.

Entonces comenzó a sentir un dolor aún más grande que cuando fue atacado. Sintió cómo todos y cada uno de sus huesos se rompían a la vez. Cómo su piel se estiraba y desgarraba. Sintió que su cabeza estallaba y sus ojos ardían. Sintió cómo sus dientes crecían al tiempo que su mandíbula se rompía y deformaba. Sintió su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que pensó que le rompería las costillas, sintió como si le explotará. Observó aterrado como sus brazos y manos se cubrían de pelaje castaño y grueso. Gritó como nunca había gritado en su vida, hasta que sus gritos de dolor se transformaron en aullido.

Luego del dolor, pensó que vendría la calma, pero no. Cuando la transformación estuvo completa, entonces sólo hubo confusión. Por una parte sentía que seguía siendo él, pero estaba suprimida por ese otro ser en el que se había convertido. Un deseo por destruir y por matar, algo que un niño de cuatro años jamás se había imaginado sentir. Sus sentidos estaban más desarrollados, podía escuchar a sus padres hablando a unas habitaciones de él, podía olerlos, y —para horror de esa pequeña parte que seguía siendo él— quería matarlos, destazarlos y alimentarse con ellos. Fue una noche sin duda traumática, intentando salir de ese cuarto en el que estaba confinado, rasgando paredes, la puerta, destruyendo lo que encontraba a su paso. Lastimándose a sí mismo de frustración al darse cuenta de que no podía salir.

Y así fue, luna llena a luna llena. Una vez al mes tenía que enfrentarse con ello. La primera vez no sabía lo que iba a suceder, pero ya que aprendió lo que era perder el control de sí mismo sin tener ninguna forma de detenerlo y de sentir ese dolor excruciante que lo precedía, sufría incluso los días que no había transformación. Sus padres trataban de hacerlo sentir bien. La mañana siguiente a su transformación siempre eran más atentos que de costumbre, su padre se encargaba de curarle todas las heridas, le preparaban su comida favorita, lo atiborraban de chocolate y no dejaban de abrazarlo. Pero no era suficiente. Una sensación de vacío y desesperanza que iba creciendo mes con mes se había instalado en su corazón desde aquella fatídica primera noche.

Sus padres se esforzaban por darle una infancia normal, pero ¿cómo puede un hombre lobo tener una infancia normal? El hecho de tener que cambiar de casa constantemente, no poder hacer ningún amigo y tener que escuchar a su madre llorar frecuentemente era lo de menos. Sentirse adolorido una semana después de la luna llena, débil y de mal humor; saber que sus padres le tenían miedo —incluso él tenía miedo— y la certeza de que nunca se iba a acostumbrar a las dolorosas fases de la transformación eran lo verdaderamente molesto. También le entristecía saber que, aunque tenía magia, nunca podría ir a una escuela normal, y tendría que mantenerse oculto y solitario para siempre.

Estaba por cumplir once años, y por su padre sabía que los niños magos iban a Hogwarts, pero también sabía él nunca iría, ni ahí ni a ninguna parte. Su padre lo educaba en casa, con lo que podía, a sabiendas de que jamás podría hacer magia real, al menos no hasta ser mayor de edad. Porque había riesgo de que los descubrieran —y peor aún, que descubrieran la condición de Remus—. Creció odiándose a si mismo, a su condición, odiando a esa bestia que le destruyó la vida y a sus padres.

Pero pese a todo ese sufrimiento, Remus era un niño dulce, agradecido y cariñoso. Sus padres lo habían criado bien y los amaba por ello. Razón por la cual le aterraba más cada noche de luna llena, cuando su mente se nublaba y sólo pensaba en matarlos, en matar lo que encontrara, pero su cercanía le era tentadora. Ahora que estaba más grande y podía causar más daños, sus padres habían habilitado el sótano de la casa en la que llevaban viviendo un par de meses. Y ahora no sólo lo dejaban encerrado, sino también encadenado. A las heridas que se causaba él mismo por desesperación, ahora se añadían las heridas que causaban las cadenas encantadas al clavarse en su carne al intentar escaparse.

Un día de junio, dos noches después de la luna llena, cuando apenas se estaba recuperando, recibieron una visita inesperada. Un mago alto, con una larga barba blanca y lentes de media luna se apareció en su chimenea mientras desayunaban. Su padre sacó la varita asustado, mientras su madre corría a protegerlo entre sus brazos.

—¡Le exijo que me diga quién es usted y qué está haciendo en mi casa! —le dijo al invitado no deseado apuntándolo con la varita.

—Soy Albus Dumbledore, señor Lupin. — el recién llegado sonrió, se sacudió las cenizas de su túnica púrpura y levanto ambas manos para mostrar que iba desarmado — Le di clase de Transformaciones en Hogwarts, aunque creo que me he encanecido desde entonces, quizás por eso no me recuerda. Actualmente soy el director del colegio. Vengo a hablarles de su hijo.

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron de sorpresa y empezó a temblar casi imperceptiblemente. Sabía que ahora era el momento cuando su padre le tuviera que explicar al anciano mago que él no podría asistir a Hogwarts. Una vez más sintió ese dolor en el pecho que le traía la certeza de que siempre estaría solo.

Su padre bajó la varita, mientras su madre lo dejaba de abrazar.

—Por supuesto que sí lo reconozco, sólo que nos sorprendió un poco. Verá —empezó, carraspeando un poco para abrir su garganta—, agradecemos que haya venido, pero…

—Estoy al tanto de la situación de Remus —lo interrumpió Dumbledore con una sonrisa dirigida especialmente al niño— y le aseguro que no es motivo para impedir que un mago completamente capaz, como estoy seguro lo será el joven Remus, complete sus estudios. —Sonrió aún más al observar la cara de desconcierto de los Lupin—. Se tomarán las medidas necesarias para garantizar su seguridad.

Remus no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. «¿Voy a ir a Hogwarts? ¿De verdad?». Se pellizcó el brazo para asegurarse que no estaba soñando. Para su desgracia lo mandaron arriba mientras discutían, aunque él quería quedarse a escuchar. Aún así no podía con la alegría, estaba tan ansioso que no podía estarse quieto, caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación. «Pero aun así no podré hacer amigos, debo ser muy cuidadoso». Una voz en su interior le quitó un poco de esa felicidad que amenazaba con hacerlo estallar de júbilo. «No importa, podré estudiar y aprender a hacer magia».

Cuando lo llamaron de vuelta, Dumbledore se había ido y sus padres sonreían como no los había visto en muchos años. Sabía que él también. Porque, por primera vez en los casi siete años que había sido un hombre lobo, Remus Lupin sentía esperanza de una vida mejor.

* * *

 **Ahora sí, las notas:**

 **Hace doce años que no escribía fanfics, pero en estos días mi amor por Harry Potter volvió con toda su potencia. Y me golpeó con todos los feels.**

 **Remus siempre ha sido de mis personajes favoritos y quería escribir sobre él, sobre su vida y sobre el cómo fue para él ser hombre lobo, merodeador y mago. Pero también de su relación con Sirius. Este es el primer capítulo así que va leve, el angst irá aumentando conforme vaya avanzando la historia.**

 **La idea es ir subiendo cada tercer día, pero ya veremos cómo me va.**

 **Espero que les guste y que me dejen comentarios bonitos y crítica constructiva. Jitomatazos nada más si no están muy podridos (o muy duros), por favor.**


	2. Hogwarts y los merodeadores

**Notas hasta el final.**

 **Capítulo 2: Hogwarts y los merodeadores**

Fiel a su palabra, Dumbledore se había asegurado de que las transformaciones de Remus no fueran un peligro para los demás. En la mañana de su primera transformación en el colegio, el director lo mandó a llamar. En su oficina encontró a la enfermera del colegio, Madame Pomfrey quien le mostró el camino que debía de seguir para poder deslizarse por debajo del Sauce Golpeador —que habían plantado ese mismo año— y abrir el pasadizo que lo llevaría a una cabaña, donde podría transformarse sin temor a lastimar a alguien, excepto a sí mismo.

Otra de las medidas de seguridad que Dumbledore había dispuesto para él era que, en la mañana, una vez que había regresado a su apariencia humana, Madame Pomfrey, lo recogía y lo curaba con cuidado en una sala dispuesta para ello. De tal manera que, a diferencia de en su casa cuando tardaba hasta una semana en recuperarse, en uno o dos días ya estaba listo para regresar a sus clases.

Las primeras lunas fueron terriblemente difíciles y confusas. El lobo estaba extrañado de ese nuevo lugar, de los olores, y sobre todo de los aromas a tantos humanos que le llegaban. Pero no había manera de salir de ese lugar…, no para un lobo, al menos. Así que pasaba las noches mordiéndose y arañándose a sí mismo, a las paredes, puertas y todo lo que encontrara. Poco a poco se hicieron más llevaderas, dentro de lo posible, porque no había manera de que el dolor de la transformación fuera llevadero, pero al menos una vez transformado la desesperación de las primeras lunas no era tan grande.

Remus era genuinamente feliz. Cosa que lo sorprendía, porque nunca se imaginó que, siendo lo que era, tendría derecho a serlo. Y no sólo se debía a lo fantásticas que eran las clases, a la maravillosa y completa biblioteca en la que podía pasar horas leyendo, ni a los deliciosos banquetes que se presentaban con frecuencia en el Gran Comedor. La razón por la cual el pequeño licántropo era genuinamente feliz eran sus nuevos amigos: James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew.

Cuando comenzó el curso había hecho lo posible por no acercarse a ellos. A pesar de compartir habitación, procuraba no hablarles, y pasar el menor tiempo posible cerca de ellos. Sabía que, si se acercaba a alguien, no iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que comenzaran a notar sus ausencias mensuales —«mi madre está enferma y debo ir a visitarla»— coincidiendo con la luna llena y todos los pequeños detalles que podían delatarlo. Pero con el paso del tiempo, había sido inevitable, de una forma casi inexplicable, hacerse amigo de los chicos. Y ahora, a punto de terminar su primer año de Hogwarts, no podía imaginar su vida de otra manera.

El comienzo de su segundo año trajo algunas sorpresas. El padre de James le había regalado una capa de invisibilidad y con ella la cantidad de bromas y travesuras realizadas por sus amigos —algunas de las cuales, debía reconocer, habían sido idea suya— se vio incrementada; así como la relación de los cuatro Gryffindor.

Remus se sentía culpable. Cada luna llena tenía que mentirles a sus amigos. La excusa había tenido que cambiar de decir que su madre estaba enferma, a tener que reconocer que él era el enfermo, aunque no les dijera de qué. Era evidente que con frecuencia estaba mal, y era más fácil decir que iría a la enfermería porque se sentía muy mal. Pero a pesar del cambio de motivo, el tener que mirar a los ojos a sus amigos y decirles mentiras cada vez se hacía más difícil. Lo peor de todo es que le creían las mentiras, tanta confianza tenían en él que no creían que pudiera engañarlos. Pero encima de ello, tenía que soportar que se dieran cuenta de cuán mal lucía esos días y fueran extra amables y cuidadosos con él, sin hacerle demasiadas preguntas. Sobre todo, después que la transformación de octubre había dejado a Remus especialmente maltrecho. El lobo apenas se estaba reaclimatando y había abierto una herida especialmente profunda en el abdomen, que había tomado tres días en sanar lo suficiente —aún con los hechizos curativos de Madame Pomfrey— y que aún después de sanada, le siguió doliendo hasta la siguiente luna llena.

Le carcomía la culpa, pero también el miedo. Antes de Navidad se había planteado decirles la verdad por lo menos un centenar de veces, pero cada vez se abstenía de hacerlo. El dolor en el pecho que había desaparecido el año anterior se había vuelto a instalar en él. Tenía la certeza de que en cualquier momento lo iban a descubrir. Sabía que cuando lo hicieran lo repudiarían, le temerían y le odiarían. Y no podría culparlos, después de todo a veces no entendía cómo podía él merecer amistades así, si era un monstruo.

~~.~~

La primera luna llena de 1973 cayó justo en el día de regreso de las vacaciones de Navidad. Nunca había tenido que viajar bajo esas circunstancias y definitivamente era algo que no quería repetir en su vida. El movimiento del tren hacía que su cuerpo doliera más, y que la migraña se extendiera al grado de hacerlo vomitar.

En cuanto llegaron a Hogwarts, fue llevado inmediatamente por sus amigos a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey no los dejó permanecer ni un momento argumentando que se perderían la cena. Pese a sus quejas y suplicas, les insistió que debía descansar.

—Algo no está bien con Remus —dijo Sirius por fin, unos minutos después de que hubieran entrado a su dormitorio, rompiendo el silencio que imperaba desde que habían dejado la enfermería—. ¿Creen que se contagió de lo que sea que su mamá tenía el año pasado? ¿Creen que es muy grave? Porque se veía grave… —Cada vez hablaba más rápido, y aunado con su discurso caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación frenéticamente.

—No lo sé, Sirius, creo que es algo más —dijo James, tratando de parecer tranquilo, aunque se sentía bastante angustiado. Durante las vacaciones había estado pensando mucho en la situación de Remus, y había formulado una teoría, pero dudaba en compartirla. Lo pensó un momento más, antes de suspirar y decidirse—. Vas a pensar que estoy loco, pero —tragó saliva— creo que Remus es un hombre lobo.

—¡¿Qué?! —El primero grito fue de Sirius.

—¡¿Qué?! —y el segundo de Peter.

Los dos con los ojos muy abiertos, por la sorpresa.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —exclamó Sirius después de un rato de haberse quedado sin palabras, negando lentamente con su cabeza—. Tú sabes que los hombres lobo son seres crueles y malvados, que disfrutan de lastimar y matar a las personas. —Se sentó sobre su cama, y miró a James seriamente, bajando su tono de voz—. Remus es la persona más dulce y amable que conozco.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero, lo he pensado mucho, y —dejó de mirar a Sirius para buscar algo en su baúl— me di cuenta de algo. —Sacó un libro desgastado «Criaturas mágicas peligrosas» y lo abrió en donde tenía dobladas unas páginas en el capítulo de hombres lobo—. Piénsenlo: Remus siempre está enfermo cuando hay luna llena, y siempre está débil los días cercanos. Y, además —volteó a ver a sus amigos—, ¿cómo explican las cicatrices nuevas?

Ninguno de los tres habló por un buen rato. Demasiado impactados por ese nuevo descubrimiento. Tenían mucho sentido, todas y cada una de las cosas que dijo James tenían sentido. Pero Sirius no podía concebir a Remus Lupin, el tranquilo, amable, tierno, estudioso, adicto a los chocolates y divertido Remus, como una bestia salvaje y peligrosa.

—En–entonces, ¿Remus es malo? —preguntó Peter, confundido.

—No, Pete, no lo es, ¡porque Remus no es un maldito hombre lobo! —gritó Sirius. Se levantó de su cama y salió del dormitorio azotando la puerta. James y Peter intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto.

Regresó una hora después. Antes de entrar se aseguró que sus amigos dormían, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ellos, necesitaba pensar. Toda su vida le habían dicho que los hombres lobo eran criaturas crueles, pero después de todo también le habían dicho que los hijos de muggles y mestizos no merecían ser magos y él no estaba de acuerdo con ello. Mientras más pensaba lo que había dicho James, más se daba cuenta que era una posibilidad. Se sentía incómodo, triste, y un poco traicionado por Remus. Pasó toda la noche en vela, dándole vueltas a lo que sabía. «¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¿Fingir que no lo sé? ¿Dejar que nos siga mintiendo?», pensó.

Cuando escuchó a James levantarse se incorporó también, quedando sentado en la cama.

—Eh, James —lo llamó—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora con Remus?

James se balanceó, incómodo.

—No lo sé. ¿Tú que crees que deberíamos hacer? —preguntó mirando sus pies.

Se hizo un largo silencio hasta que por fin habló Sirius.

—Creo que deberíamos decirle que sabemos―. Encogió los hombros sin quitar los ojos de sus manos ― Al menos así ya no tendrá que mentirnos.

—Pero ¿no crees que se vaya a molestar con nosotros? ― sonaba genuinamente preocupado. Si algo hacía a James Potter tan buen amigo era el interés que ponía en el bienestar de los otros.

—No lo creo―. Levantó la cabeza, fijándo la mirada en un punto atrás de la cabeza de James, contorsionando la boca en un intento de sonrisa, para aligerar el ambiente― En todo caso somos nosotros los que deberíamos estar molestos con él. Hemos compartido hasta nuestros más profundos y oscuros secretos y él no se atrevió a contárnoslo. —dijo Sirius, cruzando los brazos.

—Mmm… El que hayas llenado de pus de bubotubérculo los frascos de poción de cabello de tu madre cuando tenías ocho años no clasifica como un «profundo y oscuro secreto». —Sirius soltó una carcajada ante ese comentario—. La verdad, si yo fuera Remus hubiera hecho lo mismo. Seguro piensa que ya no vamos a querer ser sus amigos.

—Entonces hay que decirle, para que sepa que no tiene de qué preocuparse ― decidió James, sonriendo.

Dos días después, Remus salió de la enfermería. Viéndose débil y enfermo como siempre, entró al dormitorio donde encontró a James y Sirius haciendo carteles de «Snivellus Snape se come los mocos» y a Peter ilustrándolos. Se las arregló para dirigirles una sonrisa cansada antes de sentarse en su cama.

James se levantó del suelo para ponerse junto a él.

—Remus, ¡por fin! —lo abrazó pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros —. Ya habíamos pensado que te había secuestrado Pomfrey, con eso de que no nos dejó ni pasar a verte —le dijo con esa sonrisa traviesa que le caracterizaba.

—Estuve dormido la mayor parte de estos días —le respondió encogiéndose de hombros y esbozando una débil sonrisa—; no se perdieron de nada.

—Bien. Ahora que estás aquí, hay algo de lo que queremos hablarte. —Eso lo dijo con voz mucho menos animada que lo anterior y Remus notó preocupado que su sonrisa en realidad no era traviesa, sino ligeramente forzada.

Durante los últimos meses había pensado varias veces que sabían. De pronto se reprendía por su paranoia. Pero no podía controlar los pensamientos catastróficos. Esta vez, sin embargo, se sentía diferente. Miró a Sirius y a Peter, tenían una expresión extraña. La certeza de que definitivamente lo sabían lo sacudió. Su garganta se sentía seca, intentó tragar saliva. Sintió como si agua helada recorriera su cuerpo y alguien le hubiera dado un golpe en el estómago sacando todo el aire.

«Lo saben, saben que soy un monstruo. Me odian». Comenzó a temblar involuntariamente. «¿Me irán a reportar? ¿Harán que me corran de Hogwarts? No me importa, de cualquier forma, no podré ser feliz aquí sin amigos.»

Interrumpió sus pensamientos al sentir que lo abrazaban los tres. No notó en qué momento Sirius y Peter se pararon para acercarse, ni tampoco había notado que estaba temblando ni llorando.

—No nos importa que seas un hombre lobo, Remus, igual te queremos. Eres nuestro amigo, uno de nosotros.

«Igual te queremos». Esas tres palabras fueron todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Los miró atónito, sin saber qué decirles. Constantemente sus amigos le habían demostrado ser más de lo que merecía, pero nunca, ni en sus fantasías más elaboradas de cómo se daría el confesarles su secreto —o en este caso que lo descubrieran— se había planteado la posibilidad de que no lo rechazaran. Nunca pensó que sus amigos lo aceptarían como era, sin reproches ni temor. Las lágrimas de preocupación se volvieron lágrimas de alivio.

Lo abrazaron hasta que se calmó. Luego se sentaron todos juntos en su cama para hablar.

― Oye Remus, y eso significa que tienes poderes especiales. ¿Tienes súper velocidad? ¿Súper fuerza? ¿Súper olfato? ― Peter hizo la primera pregunta, con genuina curiosidad.

―Pues, no precisamente «súper» pero sí más que los humanos promedio. Sobre todo el olfato, puedo oler los calcetines sucios de James desde acá ― sonrió, empezando a sentirse tranquilo.

― ¿Todos los hombres lobo son adictos al chocolate? ― la pregunta de Sirius dio pie a que le siguieran muchas más preguntas ridículas.

Fue una noche muy intensa, en la que les platicó a sus amigos cómo había ocurrido —lo que recordaba, al menos—, cómo Dumbledore había llegado a darles la buena noticia, y algunas otras cosas más oscuras como confesarles lo terribles que eran las transformaciones. Sus amigos lo escuchaban, lo abrazaban cuando se le rompía la voz y amenazaba con volver a llorar. Esa fue una noche que Remus siempre llevó en el corazón como una de las mejores de su vida.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Sé que en español a Snape le dicen** **«** **Quejicus** **»** **pero a mí se me hace que suena horrible y lo prefiero en inglés, así que queda como Snivellus.**

 **No tengo mucho más que decir al respecto de este capítulo pero en el siguiente por fin es cuando se empieza a poner buena la cosa.**

 **Sólo agradecerle nuevamente a Nea Poulain por su maravilloso trabajo como beta. Vayan a leer sus fanfics porque son buenísimos todos. Y agradecerles a ustedes por leer.**

 **Travesura realizada ;)**


	3. La primera traición

**Hoy es luna roja, y se me hizo pertinente publicar un nuevo capítulo del fanfic. Así que acá está.**

 **Este capítulo no sería lo que es sin el invaluable apoyo de Nea Poulain como beta.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: La primera traición**

Fue en la luna llena previa a Pascua cuando lo decidieron. Mientras Remus aullaba en la Casa de los Gritos, sus amigos discutían en su dormitorio. Desde que se habían enterado de su condición —su «pequeño problema peludo», como lo llamaba James— habían buscado la manera de hacer menos dolorosas sus transformaciones. Encontraron que por lo menos ahora que sabían podían acompañarlo en sus recuperaciones y distraerlo un poco. Pero el verlo cuando acababa de pasar su transformación les impactó demasiado. «Debemos encontrar la manera de ayudarlo. No podemos dejar que siga sufriendo solo».

Acababan de tener la clase sobre animagos con McGonagall y Sirius les insistía que esa era la mejor solución.

—Si podemos convertirnos en animales, Remus no nos verá como alimento, de acuerdo con tu libro, James, y podremos acompañarle― resopló exasperado. Alguien menos obstinado que él ya se hubiera dado por vencido, pero estaba empeñado en convencerlos.

—Pero es increíblemente difícil convertirte en animago, —intervino Peter ― además, necesitas pasar por todo un proceso en el Ministerio y ser mayor de edad para ello, ya escuchaste en clase―. Aunque le hubiera encantado darle la razón a su amigo, no encontraba la forma de darle la vuelta a esas limitantes.

—Seguro hay libros en la Sección Prohibida sobre eso —sugirió por fin James, un poco harto de la discusión que ya llevaba horas sin llegar a algo—, podríamos buscarlos con mi capa.

Y así quedó decidido. Buscarían la manera, aunque fuera algo casi imposible, de ayudar a su amigo haciéndose animagos. Se lo ocultarían, para evitar darle esperanzas falsas en caso de que no lo consiguieran.

~~.~~

Para Remus el resto de segundo año y tercero fueron años bastante tranquilos, o al menos lo tranquilos que podían ser siendo un hombre lobo, teniendo a James y Sirius como compañeros de cuarto y siendo parte de los Merodeadores.

Pero para el resto del grupo, fue bastante más interesante. Después de buscar por muchos lugares y tener que prácticamente reescribir las instrucciones para convertirse en animagos, comenzaron el largo y arduo proceso en tercero. Lo más complicado, en realidad, fue el mes entero que tuvieron que mantener una hoja de mandrágora en la boca, esa cosa sabía horrible.

Mientras que Remus tenía suficiente con tener que ponerse al corriente de sus faltas frecuentes a clases, sus amigos estaban bastante más ocupados. Tanto James como Sirius tenían que entrenar al menos una vez por semana quidditch, y compaginar el tiempo de planear travesuras con el salir con chicas. Y Peter había entrado al club de ajedrez mágico, que se reunía dos veces por semana. Aún así, muy a pesar de las esperanzas de los profesores, las travesuras y bromas no se vieron reducidas.

A principios de cuarto año los descubrió. Llevaba un tiempo sospechando, pero todas las señales que apuntaban a ello no terminaban de convencerlo. Hasta que por fin los encaró y tuvieron que confesarle lo que estaban haciendo. «No te habíamos dicho porque no sabemos si va a funcionar, no queríamos darte falsas esperanzas».

Ya antes, cuando lo habían aceptado como hombre lobo se había sentido infinitamente agradecido de tenerlos, pero eso superaba todo. Hubiera querido insistirles que no era necesario, que no lo hicieran, pero no pudo hacerlo. Se sentía como cuando Dumbledore le dijo que podría ir a Hogwarts: lleno de esperanza. Entre sollozos y palabras mal articuladas por la emoción les agradeció y les dijo que no importaba si no lo conseguían, que eran los mejores amigos del mundo, que no se los merecía, y que no había forma de expresarles lo que sentía. Estaba completamente abrumado. Sabía que no podía hacerse muchas esperanzas, pero confiaba en sus amigos y en su talento. Algo le decía que lo conseguirían.

No fue el único descubrimiento que Remus hizo en cuarto año.

Era sábado por la tarde en abril, y el clima estaba perfecto para pasarla en el jardín. Los Merodeadores estaban sentados bajo su árbol favorito a la orilla del Lago. James y Sirius competían a ver quién lograba que su piedra diera más saltos sobre la superficie del lago, sin magia; mientras que Peter los animaba y Remus trataba —porque se distraía viendo de vez en cuando la competencia— de leer un libro de Runas Antiguas.

Cuando por fin Peter declaró ganador a James con ocho saltos

—Seguro hiciste trampa, Potter. —Volvieron a la sombra del árbol. Sirius se sentó a un lado de Remus, arrebatándole el libro y lanzándolo sin cuidado a un lado.

—Sólo a ti, Lupin, se te ocurre leer en una tarde así de maravillosa.

La sonrisa que le dirigió a continuación hizo que su estómago diera una voltereta y se le acelerara el pulso. Le regresó la sonrisa y trató de que no se notara en su voz el nerviosismo de lo que había ocurrido en su cuerpo.

—Lo que no sabes, Black, es que pocas cosas disfruto tanto como leer en el jardín, cuando hay este clima. —Se levantó, tomó su libro—. Los veo adentro —y caminó hacia el castillo.

Necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos y no quería que sus amigos notaran la preocupación en su rostro. ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? Varias veces en las semanas anteriores se había pescado a sí mismo mirando con atención a Sirius. Y también había evitado hacer consciente la sensación parecida a celos que sentía cada que lo veía coquetear con alguna chica. Podría atribuírselo a celos de amigos, pero definitivamente no sentía lo mismo cada vez que James intentaba coquetear con Lily Evans —había dejado de salir y coquetear con otras chicas para perseguir a la pelirroja— y después de esa tarde tenía que reconocer que no eran ese tipo de celos. Tenía que reconocerlo: Sirius Black le gustaba.

La sensación que acompañó ese descubrimiento no fue muy buena. Tal parecía que su estómago al dar la voltereta se había quedado enredado, porque lo sentía hecho un nudo. «Maldita sea, Remus, cómo se te ocurre, es tu mejor amigo» _._ Gruñó de frustración cuando lo alcanzó el motivo de sus pensamientos.

—Remus, ¿te enojaste conmigo por qué aventé tu libro? —se veía genuinamente preocupado. Sirius Black no pedía perdón, pero esa pregunta era su forma de disculparse por algo que creía que había hecho mal.

—No, Sirius, sólo que me está empezando a doler la cabeza. Creo que iré con Pomfrey a ver si tiene alguna poción que me pueda dar —dijo la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente—, vuelve con James y Peter, ahorita los busco.

Una vez que se fue prosiguió con su pensamiento. Decidió que en realidad no era algo tan terrible. Nadie tendría que enterarse, mucho menos Sirius. Y guardar el secreto de sus sentimientos, definitivamente sería más fácil que el de su licantropía. Por lo menos con ese secreto no había pistas que lo pudieran delatar. Y, afortunadamente, siempre había sido bueno para mentir —costumbre de hacerlo por tantos años— y ocultar sus emociones.

~~.~~

—¡¿Prefecto?! —las carcajadas de Sirius y James se escucharon por todo el vagón—. Vas a tener que bajarte puntos tú solito, Remus, cada que nos ayudes con las bromas.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco antes de reírse un poco.

—Supongo que ahora que soy prefecto, ya no podré ayudarles a planear n…

—Pero, Remus —se quejó Sirius alargando su nombre en tono de súplica—, sin ti no será lo mismo. Sin tu ayuda con la modificación de hechizos no… —se calló cuando vio la sonrisa malvada de Remus—, ¡maldito bastardo! ¿era broma? —Esta vez fueron las risas de los cuatro lo que se escuchó.

En quinto año Remus tuvo que aceptar la responsabilidad de ser prefecto. Por un lado, se sentía agradecido y orgulloso de que le hubieran pedido eso, pero por el otro, sabía que iba a ser un conflicto con sus actividades de Merodeador. Bien sabía que justo por eso lo habían elegido, para que ayudara a controlar a sus amigos.

Efectivamente la frase que más utilizó ese año fue «debería bajarles puntos por ello», pero pocas veces lo hacía. Y sólo en un par de ocasiones tuvo que darles castigos. Como había anticipado James, fue el primer prefecto en la historia en autocastigarse.

Ser prefecto le trajo algo muy bueno: su amistad con Lily. Ella era la prefecta de su año y en sus rondas por el colegio descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común y que las conversaciones con ella eran verdaderamente agradables. A excepción de cuando la conversación se tornaba a sus amigos.

― En serio, Remus, ¿cómo puedes ser su amigo? Son maleducados e inmaduros, sólo piensan en molestar a la gente y pasarla bien ― le decía por millonésima vez mientras hacían sus rondas por el colegio ― en cambio tú eres sensible e inteligente.

—A veces pueden ser desesperantes, pero son los mejores amigos y personas que he conocido ― explicaba Remus cada vez. Sabía que era inútil explicarle las razones, ya lo había intentado las primeras cinco.

~~.~~

Primero esa sensación, como si su esqueleto entero quisiera escapar de su cuerpo, abriéndolo por todas partes. Los escalofríos y temblores. El dolor punzante en el pecho y en cada terminación nerviosa. El chasquido de los huesos al romperse, el sabor de la sangre en su boca al abrirse sus encías para que los colmillos crecieran. La transformación estaba comenzando.

Después, el grito.

La parte de Remus que aún no era controlada por el lobo se horrorizó al reconocer a Severus Snape paralizado justo en la entrada de la Casa de los Gritos mirándolo con absoluto terror. «¡Corre!» Quiso gritarle, pero sólo salió un gruñido. «Matar-matar-matar-comida-comida-comida», era lo que el lobo pensaba. Quiso detener a su cuerpo, controlarlo, evitar que se abalanzara contra el chico, pero su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía.

Otro aroma llegó a él. Su deseo por alimentarse se intensificó, casi nublando lo que quedaba de conciencia humana. Aun así logró reconocer a James jalando a Snape. Se lanzó hacia los dos. Estaban lejos de la entrada del pasadizo y el lobo era más rápido. Antes de que pudieran ponerse a salvo los alcanzó. Rasgando la capa de Snape en un intento por capturarlos.

― ¡ _Desmaius_! ― sin dejar de correr James le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor que no tuvo el resultado esperado, pero consiguió que soltara a Snape para tratar de atacar al otro. ― ¡ _Desmaius_! ― lanzó otro más ― ¡ _Desmaius_! ―

Lograron llegar justo a tiempo a la puerta, azotándola con fuerza y provocando que se estampara con su propia inercia. Siguió arremetiendo contra la puerta, hasta que se cansó.

Despertó en la enfermería. En cuanto lo hizo le vinieron los recuerdos de la noche y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Quizás si volvía a dormir resultaba que había sido una pesadilla y despertaba en su cama en su habitación. Había estado a punto de matar a alguien, a un alumno. No, dos alumnos, y uno de ellos era su mejor amigo. Si Snape no se lo había ya contado a toda la escuela iba a ser un milagro. Seguro que no tardaban en darle la noticia de su expulsión. «¿Cómo llegó Snape ahí? Los únicos que sabían, además de los maestros del colegio, son mis amigos» _._

Sintió ganas de vomitar ante la idea de que ellos lo hubieran traicionado.

La voz de Dumbledore diciendo su nombre lo obligó a abrir los ojos.

—Ah, Remus, ya me parecía a mí que estabas despierto. Debo hablar contigo del desafortunado incidente de esta noche.

Tragó saliva. «No voy a llorar. Yo sabía que era mala idea estudiar aquí. Todo era demasiado bueno. Tenía que terminar en algún momento. Era lógico, alguien como yo en el colegio. Soy alguien peligroso y…»

—No tienes que preocuparte. Severus no le dirá a nadie ― le dijo en un tono tranquilizador.

Remus pensó que había escuchado mal.

—¿N–no me va a expulsar? Pensé que…― se interrumpió cuando vio a Dumbledore negar con la cabeza.

—¿Pensaste que te íbamos a expulsar por algo que no tuviste ninguna responsabilidad? ¡Por supuesto que no! ― Frunció el ceño un segundo, volviendo a su sonrisa casi inmediatamente.

—Pero, podría haber matado a Snape… —susurró mirando hacia abajo—; si James no lo hubiera salvado… —Una idea terrible empezó a formarse en su mente—: Oh, no… James fue… ¿James le dijo? —Su voz se quebró al decir esto último.

—No. —Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza lentamente, haciendo que su barba se meciera—. Si el señor Potter no hubiera acertado en ir detrás del señor Snape, quizás estaríamos en una situación mucho más penosa. Lamentablemente el artífice de tan terrible evento fue el señor Black. Quiso hacerle una broma…; al parecer, no lo pensó muy bien, si quiere mi opinión.

Otra vez pensó que había escuchado mal. Desde que había entrado a Hogwarts que el vacío constante en su corazón había desaparecido. Pero en ese momento, sintió cómo regresaba, y se extendía por todo su cuerpo, como si de su corazón fluyera hacia sus venas. Se sintió aturdido, como si lo hubieran golpeado con una bludger a quemarropa.

—¿Si–Sirius? —musitó. Aunque no escuchó la respuesta del director. Sus oídos zumbaban.

No podía —no quería— pensar en nada. Tampoco se percató en qué momento se quedó solo. Se quedó ahí, en la camilla del hospital, mirando al vacío.

Lo dieron de alta unas horas después, afortunadamente no tenía huesos rotos ni heridas tan profundas —visibles, porque por dentro se sentía destrozado— esta vez. Caminó de manera automática, sin fijarse bien a dónde iba. La costumbre lo llevó a la Torre de Gryffindor. Se dio cuenta por los gritos de la Señora Gorda, que llevaba un rato preguntándole por la contraseña. Se la dijo de manera automática y entró. La visión de su Sala Común hizo que saliera de la especie de trance en el que estaba. Fue entonces cuando todo le cayó de golpe, aplastándolo por completo.

Sirius Black, su mejor amigo, la persona que —muy a su pesar— más amaba en este mundo, lo había traicionado. Había estado a punto de convertirlo en un asesino. Había roto la promesa de no decirle a nadie. Había preferido una estúpida broma contra Snape por sobre él, por sobre su amistad.

Desde las escaleras podía escuchar a James gritar. Sonaba como si estuviera peleando con alguien, aunque no se alcanzaba a distinguir lo que decía. Se detuvo un momento, inseguro de entrar al dormitorio, pero al final decidió que era mejor enfrentarlo. Cuando entró a la habitación se hizo el silencio, lo voltearon a ver.

En otras circunstancias quizás le hubiera preocupado que James le temiera, después de todo lo había visto transformado. Pero ya no le importaba nada. Procuró no mirar a nadie ―mucho menos a Sirius― fijando su vista en su cama. Se acostó dándoles la espalda. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para cerrar las cortinas.

Sintió que alguien se sentaba en su cama y tocaba suavemente su hombro. Sabía quién era, podría reconocer su presencia y su olor en una multitud. Sintió algo, una punzada de dolor en su corazón.

—Rem. —Nunca lo había escuchado tan serio—. Perdóname. No sé qué estaba pensando… ―suspiró―; de verdad lo siento.

—Vete. —Aquella palabra fue para la único que pudo juntar las fuerzas. Lo dijo sin siquiera levantar la cabeza.

—Rem. De verdad, fue un accidente, yo no quería… ― Quitó la mano de su hombro para poner ambas en su rostro y dar un suspiro cargado de tristeza y arrepentimiento ― Mírame, por favor…

Su tono de súplica, o sus palabras, o simplemente que llevaba horas anestesiando sus sentimientos, hicieron que algo se rompiera en Remus. La misma sensación de vació que llevaba sintiendo desde que se le había revelado la traición de su mejor amigo le recorrió, pero esta vez como si fuera un hielo transitando por sus venas, llenándolo de enojo. Era un enojo lleno de dolor, de angustia, de reproches. Un enojo contra Sirius, pero también contra él. Por haber sido tan ingenuo en pensar que podía confiar en ellos, porque a pesar de todo no podía evitar sentirse culpable de hacerlo sentir mal. Porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de la traición, no podía dejar de amarlo.

Se giró, mirando por fin a Sirius. Volvió a sentir la punzada en su corazón, esta vez con más intensidad. «Así se siente un corazón roto» pensó. Se enojó aún más contra sí mismo al ver su cara llena de lágrimas, la angustia y el temor claros en sus ojos y sentir ganas de consolarlo. De decirle en ese momento que lo perdonaba. Pero no podía perdonarlo, no debía.

—¡No te quiero ver! ¡Lárgate! —le dijo, imprimiendo en sus palabras todo ese enojo y dolor que sentía—. ¡que te largues, Black! No quiero hablar contigo, ni ahora ni nunca. —Lo empujó para quitarlo de su cama, y con un hechizo cerró sus cortinas. Solo quería estar solo. Y llorar y dormir.

* * *

 **Los siguientes no sé cuándo los publique. Nea no me ha corregido el cuarto porque está ocupada haciendo sus propios fanfics y no le reclamo porque la verdad, son demasiado buenos. Así que vayan a leerla (sobre todo Peter, Acónito y Verbena y Maldito).**


	4. Acompañado

**Antes de empezar el capítulo una aclaración: así como decidí usar el apodo de Snape en inglés, decidí usar los nombres de los merodeadores en inglés también. La razón es que me gusta mucho más, y me suena más bonito y tierno (Moony es más cariñoso que Lunático, ¿o no?)**

 **Sin más, pasemos a la historia, que las otras notas van al final.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Acompañado**

Remus llevaba tres semanas sintiéndose el ser más miserable del universo. Sirius no había vuelto a poner un pie en el dormitorio, ni a hablarle, ni a mirarlo si quiera. En clases se sentaba en el lado opuesto ―si iba— y se sentaba en la esquina más alejada de la mesa durante la única comida en el Gran Comedor en la que habían coincidido. Al parecer, después de esa ocasión había decidido comer en las cocinas, o al menos eso suponía Remus. James ―que ya se había disculpado montones de veces por los hechizos aturdidores― y Peter habían escogido mantenerse a su lado, y, por lo tanto, tampoco hablarle a Sirius. Él no lo había pedido, simplemente lo habían decidido así.

Hubiera preferido que James y Peter no hubieran tomado partido. Él estaba acostumbrado a estar solo y una parte ―bastante más grande de lo que hubiera querido― le dolía por la culpa de que Sirius estuviera solo.

Se atrevió a lanzar una mirada al otro lado del salón. Por el aspecto que presentaba Sirius, completamente ojeroso y desaliñado. «¿Cuándo habrá sido la última vez que se dio un baño?». Era evidente que era tan miserable como él. O quizás más, al menos él tenía a James y Peter. «¿Dónde estará durmiendo?». Se preocupaba por él, lo cual empeoraba su situación.

Ya que el enojo había desaparecido, dejando sólo el dolor y la tristeza, se había arrepentido de haber dicho que no quería hablar nunca más con él. Lo extrañaba como nunca se había imaginado que se podía extrañar a alguien. Extrañaba su risa escandalosa y despreocupada; extrañaba la manera en la que decía su nombre, alargándolo un poco en la «u»; extrañaba sus ojos grises brillando de emoción ante la perspectiva de una nueva travesura; extrañaba la manera en la que su cabello se sacudía al ritmo de la música al bailar; extrañaba hasta sus ronquidos y su malhumor.

Se negaba a ser el que diera el primer paso. Sirius había roto su promesa, y debería disculparse. Ya lo había hecho una vez, ¿por qué no hacerlo nuevamente? Pero en ocasiones temía que eso no fuera ocurrir.

Apenas terminó la clase Sirius salió con prisa, casi corriendo. Remus sabía que no era por querer llegar pronto a su siguiente clase ―Estudios Muggles― sino para evitarlo. La siguiente clase de Remus era Runas Antiguas, pero decidió que no tenía ganas de descifrar textos ni aprender simbolitos ese día, así que decidió saltársela. Se dirigió a los jardines, para sentarse en su lugar favorito junto al lago. En ese mismo lugar en el que se había dado cuenta de que Sirius le gustaba. Cuando recordó ese momento sintió un nudo en su estómago. Quizás no había sido la mejor idea ir ahí, se detuvo, indeciso entre regresar al castillo o buscar otro lugar.

«No, no puedo dejar de ir a lugares o estar en ellos por ese motivo». Respiró profundamente y siguió caminando. Se sentó recargándose en el árbol. Sacó su novela muggle del momento y comenzó a intentar leer.

Por fin logró concentrarse y empezar a perderse en la historia cuando sintió una presencia acercándose. Alzó la mirada para ver quién era y se sorprendió al ver a un enorme perro negro justo en frente de él. Cuando el perro notó que lo miraba se quedó completamente quieto. Parecía asustado. Pero sólo fue por un momento, y de pronto ya tenía al perro justo en frente de él.

―Hola amigo, ¿de dónde saliste? ―Levantó su mano para acariciarlo. Por su mente pasó la posibilidad de que lo mordiera, pero la desechó asumiendo que si el perro se había acercado tan tranquilo no iba a hacerlo―. ¿Estás perdido? ―acarició su cabeza. Su pelaje era realmente suave, completamente negro, incluso bajo la luz del sol y sus ojos de un gris que reconocería en cualquier lado. Contuvo el aliento.

»¿Sirius? ―El perro agachó la cabeza, gimiendo―. ¿cómo…? ¿qué…? ¿cuándo? ¡Oh por dios, Sirius! ―Dejó escapar un sollozo y se lanzó hacia adelante para abrazarlo, para impedir que huyera. Enterrando su cabeza en su pelaje murmuró―. No vuelvas a hacerme esto. No sé si podré volver a perdonarte, pero al menos por esta vez sí.

Dejó de abrazarlo, volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos. El perro lanzó un ladrido y lamió su cara, provocando una carcajada ante lo inesperado de esa acción. De repente el perro ya no estaba, dejando en su lugar a un Sirius con sonrisa triste que lo miraba con intensidad.

―No puedo creerlo. ¿Desde cuándo? ―Fue lo más que pudo articular en ese momento Remus, sintiendo demasiadas cosas a la vez.

―Pensé que la única manera en la que puedo compensar lo que hice era lograr hacerme animago ―Se mordió el labio, rascándose la nuca apenado―. De verdad lo siento mucho, Rem. No hay explicación que valga.

―Ya te dije que te perdonaba. ―Remus se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole tímidamente. La sonrisa de Sirius se amplió, mostrando los dientes de tal manera que le recordó a Remus el perro en el que se transformaba.

―¿Crees que James y Peter me perdonen? ―Volvió a ponerse serio.

―Seguro que sí. Creo que están molestos por mi bien. ―Se puso de pie―. ¿Vienes? ―Sirius se paró casi dando un salto.

James casi se pone a llorar de felicidad cuando los vio entrar juntos al Gran Comedor.

―¿Somos amigos otra vez? ― preguntó emocionado.

―Sí, si es que me perdonan. ¿Jamie? ―Lo miró expectante y sonrió cuando lo vio asentir―. ¿Pete? ―El rubio asintió también. Y entonces Sirius jaló a Remus para poder abrazar a los tres al mismo tiempo―. Tengo algo que mostrarles, así que cenemos rápido.

Una vez que estuvieron en el dormitorio Sirius se transformó.

―¡Wow! ―exclamó James dando brincos de emoción―. ¿Cómo lo lograste?

―Llevamos semanas intentándolo y no hemos logrado ningún avance. ―Se quejó Peter.

Sirius volvió a su forma humana, sonreía pero su mirada expresaba tristeza.

―Será mejor que nos sentemos ―dijo señalando la esquina llena de cojines donde siempre se sentaban a planear bromas. Una vez que todos se sentaron, los miró uno a uno para dar más énfasis a lo que iba a contar―. La noche que pensé que había perdido su amistad para siempre, sentí que ya nada importaba, incluso si me moría nadie me iba a extrañar. Y simplemente ocurrió. ―Encogió los hombros. Los demás sólo lo miraron con la boca abierta, se esperaban algo más emocionante―. Lo siento si no es una explicación muy buena, la verdad ni yo sé cómo pasó.

― ¿Ósea que tenemos que querernos morir para poder transformarnos? ―La voz aterrada de Peter sonó más aguda de lo normal.

―No precisamente, creo que sólo debes dejar fluir. Dejar que tu lado animal sobreponga el racional. Supongo que algo así es, ¿me equivoco? ―Fue Remus el que realizó esa explicación, dirigiendo la pregunta a Sirius.

―No lo podría haber dicho mejor yo, Rem. ―Le guiñó un ojo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Pasaron la noche en vela tratando de transformarse. James lo logró alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, aunque Peter sólo consiguió que le salieran bigotes y sus orejas crecieran.

―No te preocupes, Pete, seguro que mañana lo logras ―le dijo Remus entre bostezos.

Al día siguiente todos estaban cansados y ojerosos por el desvelo, pero estaban felices. Eran cuatro otra vez, estaban logrando sus transformaciones de animago y habían servido panecitos rellenos de chocolate a la hora del té, los favoritos de Remus.

~~.~~

A Peter le tomó un par de días más conseguir la transformación completa, justo a tiempo para la luna llena. Debían ser muy cuidadosos de que nadie notara que iban a visitarlo, para lo cual la capa de James les fue muy útil. Remus se había negado rotundamente a que lo vieran transformarse ―no quería traumarlos al verlo sufrir tanto― así que les pidió que llegaran después.

Estaban un poco nerviosos, James sobre todo, puesto que ya había visto al hombre lobo transformado y era terrorífico. Además, aunque la teoría decía que como animales no querría atacarlos, era sólo eso: teoría. Pero no podían dejar a su amigo solo, no después de prometerle que estarían con él.

Peter pasó primero ya transformado para inmovilizar el árbol. Al principio el lobo se mostró hostil, gruñendo y haciendo ademán de atacarlos. Sirius se plantó enfrente de él y se acercó. Ante la proximidad el hombre lobo se lanzó contra él. Forcejearon un rato, y sorpresivamente el perro logró dominarlo. Una vez que estuvo tranquilo el lobo, se acercaron James y Peter, este último con bastante indecisión.

Notaron que al estar todos transformados, podían comunicarse de alguna manera que iba más allá de su comprensión. Al lobo era al que más trabajo le costaba, y no eran conversaciones particularmente largas. Más bien eran palabras sueltas, ordenes, comentarios. Ante la presencia de sus amigos la parte que seguía siendo Remus en el interior del lobo sentía que tenía más control.

Sirius sugirió que salieran de la casa. Sería mucho más provechosa la noche si paseaban por el Bosque Prohibido. Corrieron por el bosque, el lobo satisfecho por primera vez. Por una vez no sentía la necesidad de matar y alimentarse, podía sentir el viento en su pelaje, percibía el aroma del bosque, de la tierra, los otros animales y creaturas que lo habitaban, y la presencia de sus amigos; de su manada.

Al día siguiente Pomfrey se sorprendió de encontrar a Remus con menos heridas de las acostumbradas. Y a todos los demás profesores les preocupó encontrar al resto tan silenciosos y cansados, porque eso sólo era señal inequívoca de que se habían desvelado planeando alguna broma tremenda.

Acompañado de sus amigos Remus pasaba menos dolor en la noche, incluso las transformaciones parecían haber perdido su intensidad. Seguía siendo agonizante cuando sus huesos se rompían y la carne se estiraba, pero el no estar pensando y temiendo lo que seguía, lo hacía de alguna manera más soportable. Incluso se podría decir que disfrutaba de las noches en la que junto con su manada corría por el Bosque, sin ninguna atadura, experimentando todo lo que sus sentidos lobunos tenían por ofrecerle.

Claro que no todo era perfecto. Había ocasiones en las que el lobo seguía tomando el control y en algunas ocasiones ni siquiera la presencia de sus amigos evitaban que atacara a algo en el bosque, e incluso en algún par de ocasiones llegó a atacar a sus propios amigos ―después de esas noches siempre les insistía que no debían hacerlo más, pero siempre lo convencían de lo contrario― pero afortunadamente nunca pasó algo realmente grave.

Aun así en ciertos momentos le asaltaba la culpa a Remus. Sabía que estaba traicionando la confianza que Dumbledore había tenido en él de comportarse responsablemente. Había estado de acuerdo en que sus amigos rompieran quién sabe cuántas reglas del mundo mágico y del colegio por él. Le daba culpa y vergüenza darse cuenta que era egoísta. Pero la vida ―o más bien Greyback― le había negado muchas cosas y, como le insistían continuamente sus amigos, merecía que hicieran eso por él. Así que se tragaba esa culpa, la escondía profunda en una parte de su cerebro de la que sólo escapaba en ocasiones, y se permitía ser feliz.

~~.~~

―Deberíamos ponernos nombres clave, como de espías ―sugirió James un sábado por la mañana mientras trabajaban en su nuevo proyecto: un mapa que mostraría todo Hogwarts. La idea se les había ocurrido en tercero, después de encontrar el pasadizo que los llevaba al sótano de Honeydukes. En el mapa pondrían los varios pasadizos secretos que habían ido localizando, más todos los rincones de Hogwarts. Y unas semanas antes Remus había encontrado un hechizo bastante útil con el cuál se podría rastear a las personas. En ese momento estaba tratando de encontrar la manera de modificarlo para que marcara a todos los que estuvieran en el castillo, para que eso también se indicara en el mapa.

―¡Qué espléndida idea, Jamsie! ―Sirius levantó la cabeza del libro que estaba hojeando en búsqueda de una forma de hacer que el mapa se mostrara sólo a ellos. Lanzó una mirada a Remus―. Rem podría ser Moony…

―¿Moony? ―la ceja de Remus se arqueó hacia arriba. La velocidad con la que lo había sugerido le hacía pensar que ya lo había pensado antes.

―Sí, bueno, por lo del influjo de la luna y eso, si te molesta podemos pensar otro ―se apresuró a contestar. Quizás debería haberle molestado, porque en realidad su licantropía no era algo que lo hiciera feliz, pero le gustaba cómo sonaba, y tenía que reconocer que mucho tenía que ver con que fuera idea de Sirius.

―No, déjalo, me gusta. Se me ocurre que los nombres clave podrían ser de acuerdo con sus formas de animago ―sonrió agradecido, siempre que recordaba que sus amigos habían hecho todo eso por él sentía un calor agradable en el corazón―; ya que el mío hace alusión a mi «pequeño problema peludo».

― Sirius podría ser Pulgoso ―dijo Peter entre dientes riéndose― y James, Bambi.

―¡Oye! Que sepas que ya no tengo pulgas ― Sirius aventó el libro contra él, sin mucha fuerza para no lastimarlo―. Tú tendrás que ser Peste o algo así. Ya ves que las ratas son portadoras.

―Pero eso suena mucho como su nombre, ¿no crees? ―dijo Remus divertido por el intercambio―. Sin embargo, estoy muy de acuerdo con las sugerencias para ustedes dos ―sonrió malévolamente.

―No se vale, Moony. ―Puso su mano en su frente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, teatralmente ―. Yo te pongo un nombre bonito y tú te burlas de mí ―dijo fingiendo sollozos.

―Y luego dices que yo soy el dramático ―le contestó con una risita, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

James concentrado en sus pensamientos, apretando la punta de la pluma contra su labio manchándose inadvertidamente de tinta habló por fin.

―Sirius podría ser Padfoot. ―Lo señaló, Sirius levantó sus dos pulgares emocionado para demostrar su aprobación ― ya saben, por la leyenda, me pareció adecuado. Peter podría ser Wormtail. ―Peter frunció el ceño por la parte de gusano en su nombre―. Ya sé que no suena muy bonito, pero estuve pensando y no se me ocurre nada más, y la verdad es que tu cola si parece gusano. La otra es Bigotes… ―Peter negó frenéticamente con la cabeza―. Queda Wormtail entonces. Y yo podría ser Horns.

―Te luciste con los nombres, menos en el tuyo. ¿Horns? Ya de paso ponte Horny mejor. ―Sirius soltó una carcajada ante el inesperado juego de palabras de Remus; inesperado porque su amigo rara vez hacía bromas con referencias sexuales―. Pensemos en algo más, ¿Qué te parece Prongs? ― inquirió Remus. El rostro de James se iluminó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sirius volvió a reír, si lo que buscaban algo que no pudiera cambiarse a algo sucio deberían haber usado otro, no podía esperar a decirle _thongs_ por «accidente».

―¡Prongs! Me encanta. Muy bien. Ahora seremos los señores Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs. ―Aplaudió―. Ya que acabemos este maldito mapa podremos ponerle nuestros nombres secretos.

~~.~~

Dejó a un lado el pergamino en el que llevaba horas tratando de escribir para la tarea de Transformaciones para el siguiente martes sin éxito alguno. Se talló los ojos y suspiró, dejando salir el aire lentamente. Su mente estaba en otro lado, para ser precisos en Sirius Black. Era la tercera noche que salía con Violeta Pyle ―de Ravenclaw―, esa semana. Ya era tarde y su estómago se le revolvía en pensar qué estaría haciendo. Una parte de él deseaba aprovechar que como prefecto tenía permitido salir de noche y buscarlo, pero la parte lógica de él le decía que seguro lo encontraría en una situación que sólo le traería más dolor.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por su amigo, había decidido que no sería algo que afectara su forma de actuar con él. No haría nada que lo hiciera sospechar. Sabía que en el momento que su amigo supiera iba a ser el momento en el que lo perdía para siempre. O quizás si tenía suerte no para siempre, pero seguro que se iba a comportar diferente con él y nada sería más horrible, pensaba. Había decidido que nunca lo sabría, y que por ello debía aguantar estoicamente este tipo de situaciones. Aunque no podía evitar sentir unos celos asesinos cada vez que veía a Sirius abrazar o besar a alguien, o cuando les contaba de su última conquista. Así como no podía evitar esos sueños que le atormentaban y lo llenaban de deseos que no se iban a cumplir jamás.

Había intentado no pensar en él de esa forma e incluso había aceptado salir con Mary MacDonald, una chica de Gryffindor un año menor ―amiga de Lily― bastante linda y dulce. Pero no había durado mucho, y sólo lo había dejado sintiéndose mal por haberla usado para tratar de olvidar a Sirius. Afortunadamente habían quedado como amigos.

Soltó otro suspiro ―el número veintidós de esa noche― resignado a que no lograría escribir nada. Comenzó a recoger sus cosas para subir a dormir ―o a intentar hacerlo, al menos―. Justo estaba poniendo la tapa del tintero cuando escuchó que la entrada a la Sala Común se abría. Dejando entrar a Sirius, que lucía como si se hubiera ganado la lotería.

―Eh, Moony, ¿qué haces acá tan tarde? ―Notó el montón de libros en sus manos y arrugó la nariz―. ¿Tarea? ¿en serio? ¡Pero si es viernes! Amigo, no sabes divertirte.

―Prefiero terminar mi tarea para poder disfrutar el fin de semana sin preocupaciones, a diferencia de otros que tienen que hacer todo de último momento y con prisas ―Se encogió los hombros y se giró para caminar a las escaleras. Sirius caminando a un lado suyo.

― ¿Sabes qué me contó Violeta? ― la voz de Sirius sugería que era un chisme tremendo, pero Remus estaba molesto, malditos celos inoportunos, y la verdad es que no le interesaba―. Me dijo que tiene una amiga a la que le gustas, ¿quieres que…?

―¡No! ―lo dijo más fuerte de lo que quería. Ya habían tenido esa discusión más de una vez. Sirius juraba, a pesar de que le había aclarado que no era así, que Mary le había roto el corazón. Y se había propuesto conseguirle a alguien para que no sufriera por ella. El problema era que Mary no había roto nada, más bien a la inversa. El que le rompía constantemente el corazón a Remus de manera inadvertida era él, pero eso no lo podía saber.

«Al menos ahora no me contó todas las cosas que hizo con ella», pensó con una mezcla de alivio y tristeza ―al recordar las cosas que le había contado otras veces―antes de dormir.

A Violeta le siguieron Rosalie ―la amiga que supuestamente estaba interesada en Remus―, Laurel y Stephania ―ambas de Hufflepuff, de sexto y séptimo respectivamente― y Lucy ―Gryffindor, de cuarto―. Era una especie de consuelo amargo el que no durara con ninguna más de dos semanas. Era absurdo, y se reprendía por sentirse así, pero cuando terminaba con una no podía evitar sentir una ligera esperanza de que se cansara de salir y coquetear con chicas, y tener más tiempo para pasarlo juntos, aunque fuera como amigos. Era un pensamiento completamente egoísta, pero temía el momento en el que se enamorara de alguna y quisiera pasar todo el tiempo con ella. «Algún día tendrá que pasar», se recordaba cada que podía, sintiendo el peso en su corazón.

~~.~~

Por fin encontró un lugar donde sentarse en la biblioteca atiborrada de alumnos. Desde el regreso de vacaciones de Navidad la realidad de la proximidad de los TIMOS y los EXTASIS se podía respirar. Para algunos ―como el resto de los Merodeadores― poco más de cuatro meses era muchísimo tiempo para estudiar, pero para Remus y para la mayor parte de quinto y séptimo el tiempo era esencial.

Colocó con cuidado los libros que había juntado sobre la mesa y buscó pergamino, pluma y tinta en su mochila. En eso vio a James acercarse caminando con toda la seguridad que lo representaba. Se dejó caer en la silla vacía de un lado.

― Está apartada… ―comenzó a decirle a su amigo, a modo de disculpa.

―Para Evans, lo sé.―La sonrisa que ya traía se extendió, recordándole a Remus al gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas―. Vine a invitarla al baile de San Valentín.

Remus bufó divertido

―Buena suerte con eso ―dijo sarcástico, sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro―, me pregunto cuál será el hechizo que te eche hoy.

―Gracias por tu voto de confianza. ―James parecía tremendamente ofendido, aunque el temblor en la comisura de sus labios delataba su intención de sonreír―. ¿Tú con quién irás? ― le preguntó.

― No iré. ―Se encogió de hombros.

―¿Por?

―No tengo ganas, en realidad. Además, tengo mucha tarea. ―«No quiero ver cómo Sirius baila y coquetea con alguien. No quiero bailar con nadie que no sea él, ni siquiera sé bailar para empezar». Sabía que sus excusas eran bastante malas, pero era lo primero que se le ocurrió.

La expresión de James cambió de pronto, frunciendo el ceño inquisitivo.

―Padfoot está preocupado por ti, dice que aún estás triste por MacDonald. ¿Es eso?

― ¿Todavía sigue con eso? ―Se rió, tratando de sonar divertido, pero le saló más amarga de lo que quería ante la ironía―. Yo terminé con ella, Prongs. Seguimos siendo amigos. Es una chica sensacional, pero no me gusta ella. ―Se mordió la lengua, consciente del desliz, rezando que James no lo hubiera notado.

No tuvo tal suerte.

― No te gusta ella, ¿pero sí alguien más? ―Sus ojos se iluminaron ante la revelación de que a su amigo le gustaba alguien. Quizás Sirius no había estado tan equivocado cuando le dijo preocupado que Remus estaba triste por alguien―. ¿Quién?

Remus se maldijo internamente. Su mente a mil por hora tratando de pensar qué decir.

―No me gusta nadie. ―Resolvió que lo mejor era fingir demencia. Si James se enteraba era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que Sirius lo supiera también. Nadie debía saberlo nunca. Nadie. Era algo que se quedaría para siempre escondido en lo más profundo de su ser.

James abrió la boca, para seguirle insistiendo porque evidentemente no le creía ni poquito. Afortunadamente llegó Lili, quien efectivamente rechazó a James, diciendo que antes besaría un troll antes de ir al baile con él y le lanzó un mocomurciélagos.

~~.~~

Ojalá todo hubiera quedado en eso. Pero sabía que James seguiría insistiendo. Y como la mala fortuna siempre había perseguido a Remus, ahora se le habían unido Peter y ―peor aún― Sirius. Lo acosaban cada que estaba distraído, con la esperanza de que se le escapara la verdad. Era verdaderamente molesto y estaba cansando a Remus.

El catorce de febrero le insistieron todo el día que se atreviera a invitar a la persona ―a la chica― que le gustaba a salir. Le prometían que no lo iba a rechazar. Al final ya sólo quedaba Sirius insistiendo. James y Peter se habían ido desde hace rato. James al no poder ir con Evans había decidido ir solo y tratar de conseguir un baile con ella, se había ido temprano a esperarla. Peter se había ido a buscar a su cita apenas unos momentos antes. Sirius tenía que irse pronto también con su cita de la noche.

―Eres muy bien parecido, Moony. ―le dijo Sirius. Se sonrojó, sin poderlo evitar, aunque sabía que su amigo no lo decía enserio, no completamente, sino sólo para animarlo―. Eres un buen partido, el mejor de toda la escuela. Incluso si ya tiene una cita seguro que lo manda a volar por ti. ―Se sonrojó más, deseando que eso fuera verdad, que si le confesara en ese momento él aceptaría, pero era sólo eso: un deseo.

― Gracias, Pads ―esperaba que su voz no delatara el montón de cosas que estaba sintiendo en su panza―, pero de verdad no me gusta nadie y no quiero ir a la fiesta.

―Bueno, como quieras. ―Por fin se rindió. Antes de salir se giró y con un movimiento de mano se despidió―. Te veo al rato.

Se quedó mirando la puerta varios minutos después de que se marchara. Tratando de acomodar el revoltijo de emociones, en el cual dominaba la tristeza. Se sentía desconsolado, pero ya era una sensación familiar y constante en la vida de Remus. Suspiró, tratando de sacudirse la sensación. Se agachó para sacar de debajo de su cama la caja en la que guardaba sus provisiones. Sacó el paquete de calderos de chocolate que había comprado para Sirius y que no se había atrevido a dársela, ni siquiera con una nota anónima. Se quedó jugueteando con la caja entre sus manos un rato, pensando. Al final decidió que no pasaba nada si se lo daba, no tenía por qué enterarse que eran de su parte. Escribiría una nota con una letra diferente, lo dejaría sobre su cama y para cuando él volviera ya estaría dormido, le diría que no había visto quién lo había dejado.

Así lo hizo. Si no podía confesarle sus sentimientos, por lo menos en esta ocasión se permitiría jugar y ser libre por un momento, aunque fuera en secreto. Pasó más de una hora pensando qué escribirle en la nota. No podía ser algo que le delatara, pero tampoco quería que fuera algo frívolo y superficial. Ni tampoco algo demasiado cursi. Pero al final encontró la frase perfecta. Cortó un pedazo de pergamino y buscó la tinta de color rojo. Escribió con la letra lo más diferente que podía a la suya, lo dobló y se acercó a la cama de Sirius.

En el instante en el que estaba colocando las cosas la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Sirius. El corazón de Remus dio un vuelco y sintió como si hubiera caído una bala de plomo en su estómago. Trató de esconder en su espalda el paquete, pero Sirius alcanzó a verlo.

―¿Qué es eso? ―El corazón de Remus pasó de latir velozmente a detenerse por completo.

―Na–nada ― musitó nervioso. Tratando de esconder el paquete retrocediendo. Su cerebro parecía haberse licuado y cualquier explicación inteligente se había desaparecido. Sirius se estaba acercando. Ordenó a su cuerpo moverse, pero le desobedeció.

―¿Te estás robando mis chocolates? Está bien que me hayan mandado miles mis admiradoras, pero me los puedes pedir y… ―Se detuvo al ver la cara de pánico del licántropo, que seguía escondiendo la caja detrás de él. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, una sospecha formándose en su mente―. ¿Son para mí? ― susurró.

Por fin respondió su cuerpo. Necesitaba alejarse, huir, que la tierra se lo tragara y que no lo escupiera nunca. «Lo sabe, lo sabe, lo sabe». Salió corriendo, pasando de largo a Sirius. Bajó las escaleras tan rápido que casi se resbala y cae. «Al menos me moriré de otra cosa, y no de vergüenza». No sabía a dónde dirigirse, sólo quería perderse, quería que el miedo de lo que vendría desapareciera.

En su salida tan precipitada no se fijó que el pedazo de pergamino se había caído, quedando a la vista de Sirius. El animago se acercó a recogerlo, lo desdobló con cuidado, leyendo lo que tenía escrito. Miró hacia el buró de Remus: un tintero rojo y la pluma chorreando a un lado delataban al autor de la nota.

* * *

 **Eso es todo por este capítulo, que hasta ahorita ha sido mi favorito de escribir y por todo lo que pasa. Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado tanto como a mí.**

 **Ahora, sé que hay un juego de palabras cuando están escogiendo sus nombres que puede resultar confuso si no se habla inglés. «Horny» se traduciría literalmente como cuernudo, pero se usa para decir que se está caliente en una forma sexual. Y «thongs» es tangas.**

 **Y como siempre, miles de gracias infinitas a Nea Poulain por revisar mis horrores ortográficos y de redacción.**


	5. Incertidumbre

**Capítulo 5: Incertidumbre**

«Bueno, quizás reaccioné de manera exagerada» pensó Remus cuando se tranquilizó. Se había escondido detrás de la estatua de Lachlan el Larguirucho, porque fue el primer lugar que vio. Le había tomado varios minutos lograr que su corazón latiera a la velocidad normal y que su mente no corriera a la misma velocidad que éste. «Pude haber inventado cualquier excusa». El problema es que su habilidad para saber qué decir y encontrar soluciones rápidas se veía nulificada cuando se trataba de Sirius.

Se golpeó la frente frustrado, porque ahora sabía que sólo había hecho más grandes las cosas. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar por qué salió corriendo como si hubiera visto una mantícora al verlo? Le podía haber dado los chocolates y luego darle unos a James y a Peter, seguro que tenía guardados un par, aunque no fueran tan finos como esos. Igual ahora la caja estaba toda aplastada y...

―Oh, no.

Regresó sobre sus pasos, buscando frenéticamente el pergamino. Al no encontrarlo por ninguna parte deseó fervientemente que alguien lo hubiera encontrado, porque si se había caído en el dormitorio y Sirius lo había visto… «No, no, no». Se sentó derrotado en el sillón de la Sala Común. No podía subir, no si él estaba ahí. Si antes no había atado cabos y adivinado su secreto, seguro que ahora sí. «Lupin, eres un estúpido».

James y Peter regresaron un par de horas después. Ambos tambaleándose, tratando de apoyarse mutuamente para caminar y apestando a whisky de fuego. Cómo habían logrado tal estado de ebriedad sin que McGonagall los castigara hasta el fin de año era un misterio casi tan grande como el que no se hubieran roto el cuello tratando de llegar a la torre. Subieron los tres, pudiendo caminar mejor ahora que Remus los cargaba a ambos. «Al menos así no tendré que enfrentar a Sirius solo».

Estaba dormido, con las cortinas cerradas, para su enorme alivio. Acostó ― o más bien tiró― a sus amigos en sus respectivas camas, escuchándolos roncar al instante. Hizo un pequeño _Lumos_ para buscar en el piso la carta, aunque sabía que era en balde.

~~.~~

Plan A: hacer como si nada, con la esperanza de que Sirius no lo mencionara. Con suerte no se había dado cuenta.

Plan B: evitarlo a toda costa, haciéndolo aún más evidente y arriesgándose a que los demás sospechen.

Plan C: mentir y decir que era una broma que le estaba preparando o que eran de parte de alguien más. Quizás no le creyera, pero al menos no quedaría como algo sin mencionar.

Plan D: huir del país, cambiarse el nombre y no volver nunca más.

Plan E: confesarle todo, aclararle que no debería de preocuparse porque entendía que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos y esperar que no cambiara demasiado su relación.

Plan F: desmemorizarlo.

Plan G: decirle que eran para Mary, o que eran de Mary para él.

Pasó toda la noche pensando posibles planes para el día siguiente, algunos más absurdos y exagerados que otros. Pero ninguno le convencía, todos tenían sus riesgos y posibles consecuencias.

Al final, la decisión no fue suya.

Cuando se levantó ya no estaba. Peter y James roncaban ruidosamente, pero la cama de Sirius estaba vacía. El baño también estaba vacío, y aprovechó para darse un baño largo, tratando de que el agua se llevara la sensación de que algo apretaba su corazón.

― ¿Dónde se metió Padfoot? ―preguntó James el sábado en la tarde, cuando por fin se le había pasado la resaca y pudo notar la ausencia de su amigo―. No lo he visto desde el ayer.

Remus se encogió de hombros, tratando de hacerlo de manera natural. Pero James, siendo tan observador como siempre, notó la mueca que se le había escapado.

―¿Volvieron a pelear? ―puso su cara de «persona seria», incorporándose del sillón para poner su mano en el hombro de Remus―. ¿Ahora qué hizo?

―No nos peleamos, no sé por qué anda desaparecido ―mintió tratando de sonar alegre―, probablemente está con alguien, alguna nueva conquista, seguramente. ―Sintió que se le estrujaba más el pecho con su propia mentira, al pensar en esa posibilidad.

―Ah, puede ser. ―James asintió―. Mientras se aparezca mañana para acompañarnos en la luna llena, que aproveche el día para divertirse ―concluyó, volviéndose a recostar, tomando el comic muggle que estaba leyendo en ese momento, perdiéndose así la cara de dolor y tristeza de su amigo licántropo.

Ni siquiera lo había pensado. Pero dudaba que fuera a acompañarlos. Seguro se sentía tan asqueado de saber de sus sentimientos que jamás le volvía a hablar. Si no, ¿por qué lo evitaba? Había echado todo a perder, todo por sentirse de esa manera, todo por no poder evitar enamorarse de Sirius Black. Si tan sólo no se le hubiera ocurrido esa estúpida idea de darle chocolates. Pero no tenía un giratiempo para deshacer lo ocurrido.

Y ahora sentía las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Maldita sea.

―Voy al cuarto, dejé arriba mis apuntes de Encantamientos y los necesito para terminar este ensayo ―dijo, girándose por si James lo miraba.

No quería llorar. No quería sentirse tan devastado. Pero llevaba alrededor de un año temiendo justo eso, el rechazo de su mejor amigo. Lo peor era sentir todas las esperanzas que se colaban en ocasiones ―como cuando lo descubría mirándolo, o cuando le sonreía― de que le correspondiera romperse en cachitos. Así como su corazón.

~~.~~

Iba llegando a la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor, y como siempre Lily era la única de quinto sentada a esas horas en domingo. El influjo de la luna tiraba de sus huesos como cada mes, el dolor de sus articulaciones comparándose con el de su corazón, y la migraña que acompañaba estas sensaciones le taladraba el cerebro. Sin embargo, Lily lucía peor que él.

―¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó a su amiga, preocupado al ver sus ojos hinchados y sus ojeras.

―Hubo otro ataque. En Cokeworth. ―Sus manos temblorosas le pasaron la copia de _El Profeta_ del día anterior. Tan ocupado había estado sufriendo con su situación con Sirius que no lo había leído. Escaneó rápidamente la noticia: una familia de cinco, el hijo mayor trabajador de la fábrica de ranas de chocolate no estaba en casa, pero su madre ―hija de _muggles_ ― y sus hermanos de diez ―el siguiente año habría entrado a Hogwarts― y de ocho habían sido asesinados, el padre había sobrevivido, pero se encontraba en San Mungo herido de gravedad e inconsciente.

―Fue sólo a unas calles de donde viven mis padres, Rem; a unas calles apenas. ¿Y si son los siguientes? ―Se le escapó un sollozo―. Lo peor es que me da miedo avisarles, ¿qué tal que están vigilando la zona y ven que les llega una lechuza? ―El sollozo se transformó en llanto.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla. Sintiéndose culpable porque sus problemas ahora parecían insignificantes ante esa terrible situación que se estaba volviendo cada vez más frecuente. Había empezado hace unos años con casos aislados, pero ahora incluso habían llegado a la primera página del periódico.

―Nunca atacan dos veces seguidas en la misma zona. Seguro ahorita el Ministerio la tiene inundada de aurores. ―La trató de consolar lo mejor que pudo.

Llegaron Alice y Dorcas, que también se veían ojerosas, seguro habían pasado la noche en vela de igual manera. Fue un alivio para él que llegaran a relevarlo, porque el dolor de cabeza no había hecho más que aumentar. Quizás se iría desde temprano con Pomfrey, para pedirle alguna poción para el dolor ―que funcionaban sólo parcialmente, dado que el dolor era por razones sobrenaturales― y tratar de dormir algo en la enfermería antes de la noche.

~~.~~

«¿En dónde demonios están?», se preguntó mientras se paseaba frenéticamente de un lado a otro. Pronto empezaría a transformarse, y normalmente estaban ahí antes, para esperarlo en otro cuarto en sus formas animales mientras tanto. Nunca los dejaba verlo cuando ocurría, porque se imaginaba lo impresionante que podía ser ―aunque James ya había visto una parte― y no se sentía cómodo. Pero podía sentir lo cerca que estaban y eso le daba cierta tranquilidad.

Empezaba a sentir el crujido de sus huesos, pronto perdería la conciencia y sus amigos no se aparecían por ningún lado. Comenzaba a preocuparse que no llegaran. Sirius se imaginaba que no lo haría, pero los otros dos le habían prometido que estarían.

Despertó sintiendo algo cálido alrededor suyo. Percibió un aroma que reconocería en cualquier lado, el aroma de Sirius. Confundido abrió los ojos, viéndolo ante él. Se dio cuenta que la sensación cálida que lo rodeaba eran sus brazos. La respiración acompasada del chico le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Una sensación curiosa ―similar a un escalofrío― pero familiar le recorrió, concentrándose en cierto lugar, haciéndolo notar que alguien ―probablemente Sirius― le había puesto los calzoncillos, pero nada más.

Sirius abrió los ojos y le sonrió. El corazón de Remus se detuvo por un segundo. «¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan jodidamente hermoso?»

― Buenos días ―le dijo con voz ronca de recién despertado―, ¿cómo te sientes? Anoche no te lastimaste, así que espero que bien.

Efectivamente no se sentía tan mal, aunque siempre estaba el dolor de la transformación al menos no se había hecho heridas. Pero aparentemente algo había pasado con su intelecto, porque de pronto se le había olvidado cómo hablar, perdido como estaba en el gris casi plateado de sus ojos. Nunca habían estado tan cerca, al menos no así, frente a frente, acostados, él casi desnudo. Se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, al hacer consiente lo intima de esa posición.

― ¿Remus? ―le insistió al no obtener respuesta, arrugando ligeramente el entrecejo.

― ¿Sirius? ¿Qué? ―Su corazón volvía a latir, y a una velocidad antinatural―. ¿Dónde están Prongs y Wormtail? ― comenzó a incorporarse, siendo consiente del frío al dejar el calor de su cuerpo. Ahogó un jadeo cuando Sirius lo atrajo contra sí, abrazándolo más para evitar que siguiera alejándose.

― Les pedí que me dejaran hablar contigo, se fueron hace dos horas ―Remus se estremeció al sentir su aliento cálido en su oreja―. Dime algo, ¿te gusto?

Tragó saliva, entre nervioso y excitado. Cerró los ojos, no verlo serviría para tranquilizarlo un poco. Si estaba ahí de esa manera era por algo. «¿Será que yo también le gusto?» Ya no había nada que perder. Aunque lo había formulado como pregunta el tono con el que lo había dicho sonaba más a afirmación. Hizo un ruidito afirmativo, sin abrir los ojos. Sintió a Sirius moverse, probablemente para irse. «Ay no, ¿lo malentendí todo?». Después sintió algo tocar sus labios, algo suave y ligeramente húmedo. Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, electricidad recorriéndolo y poniéndole la piel de gallina. «Merlín grandísimo, me está besando».

―Eh, Moony, se supone que también tú tienes que hacer algo para que funcione el beso. ―Le dijo, apenas separando sus labios, causándole más de esas descargas eléctricas. Lo volvió a besar, y esta vez sí reaccionó, abriendo ligeramente los labios para permitir que la lengua de Sirius entrara.

Remus siempre se había burlado de las novelas románticas que describen los besos acompañados de fuegos artificiales. Los que había dado a Mary habían sido placenteros, pero hasta ahí. Pero ahora lo entendía; sólo que no eran fuegos artificiales, eran chispas, electricidad pura recorriendo su cuerpo y una sensación de flotar, de ligereza. Podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, y estaba seguro de que el de Sirius también sonaba al mismo compás. El mundo ya no existía, sólo eran Sirius y él.

Hubiera querido besarlo por toda la eternidad, era la mejor sensación que había experimentado en su vida, pero le faltaba el aire. Tuvo que separarse. La respiración de Sirius también estaba acelerada, sus ojos brillando «como la estrella que le dio nombre» y ligeramente sonrojado. Nunca lo había visto tan hermoso y sintió que ahora sí se iba a morir por cómo su corazón saltaba. Se sonrieron.

―Vamos a perdernos el desayuno si no nos apuramos ―dijo Sirius, separándose para incorporarse. Otro tipo de escalofrío lo recorrió, al extrañar el calor de su cuerpo. Así que se paró rápido también y buscó su ropa en donde siempre la escondía para evitar que el lobo la destrozara. Se vistió en silencio, tratando de no mirar a Sirius y de tranquilizarse. Tuvo que pellizcarse para asegurarse que no seguía dormido y todo había un sueño, porque así lo parecía.

Salieron los dos juntos, hombro a hombro, sus manos rozando, pero no se atrevió a tomarla. Pasaron rápido a la enfermería donde Madame Pomfrey lo revisó y le dio un par de pociones. Como no tenía ninguna herida abierta ni huesos rotos ―como otras veces― lo dejó ir.

James y Peter ya los estaban esperando en el Gran Comedor.

― ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? ― les preguntó James con la boca llena de comida. Remus se sonrojó―. Estábamos por ir a buscarlos.

―Oh ya conoces a Pomfrey, se tardó años con el chequeo ―le dijo Sirius como si nada, mientras se sentaba a su lado y se servía café―. Tengo la teoría de que quiere algo con nuestro Moony ―le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que se sonrojara aún más. Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo cuando Remus se sentía todo nervioso y exaltado al mismo tiempo. Todavía no procesaba lo que había pasado entre ellos.

~~.~~

Las semanas siguientes se sintieron como una especie de sueño para Remus. Empezó a calificar sus días en la cantidad de ocasiones que se encontraban solos y aprovechaban para besarse. Él nunca lo iniciaba, temeroso de que en cualquier momento Sirius se arrepintiera y ya no quisiera hacerlo. Era intoxicante, excitante y delicioso poder por fin besarlo. Nunca llegaban a más, sobre todo porque corrían peligro constante de ser descubiertos por sus amigos. Pero poder probar esos labios y acariciarlo de maneras que únicamente había imaginado en sueños era más de lo que podría pedir. Cuando no estaba besándolo lo extrañaba.

Tendría que disfrutarlo mientras durara. Porque Remus creía que no merecía tanta felicidad, y sabía que en algún momento iba a acabar.

Le daba miedo preguntarle qué significaba todo eso para él. Llevaba cinco años de conocerlo y sabía que si algo hacía que Sirius Black perdiera el interés era si tenía que comprometerse o esforzarse demasiado. La excepción siendo las bromas y la transformación a animago.

A la mayoría de las chicas con las que había salido las había dejado en cuanto le habían confesado su amor, o cuando le habían pedido hacerlo oficial. Porque Sirius Black no tenía «novias», sólo salía con ellas mientras fuera divertido y salía corriendo en cuanto le exigían más tiempo o mayor compromiso.

Pero, ¿estaban saliendo? Su relación no había cambiado mucho más allá de las escapadas para besarse. James y Peter ni siquiera lo habían notado. Se sentía un poco culpable de no contarles, eran sus amigos, después de todo, pero no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar. Y, volviendo al problema principal, decirles podría hacer que Sirius se asustara, significaría algo más.

― ¿En qué piensas, Moony? ―le preguntó Sirius en voz baja, rozando su mano «accidentalmente». Estaban sentados lado a lado en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común, en la esquina en la que siempre se reunían los Merodeadores. En el sillón de enfrente estaba James y Peter estaba en otro. Se suponía que estaban haciendo un ensayo para Pociones, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado pensando.

― En nada importante, Pads ―le sonrió tímidamente―, estaba tratando de acordarme de qué había dicho Slughorn sobre las propiedades de la tentácula venenosa en pociones ―mintió.

Sirius se acercó, para poder bajar más la voz, rozando su oreja con los labios.

―Te veo en el closet de escobas en quince ―le susurró, causándole escalofríos, aunque no sabía si era por su aliento en la oreja o por la excitación de lo sugerido. Se puso de pie, estirándose y se dirigió a sus otros dos amigos―. Creo que es suficiente por hoy, iré a dar una vuelta. ―Recibió como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza de un James extrañamente concentrado y salió.

Pasados diez minutos Remus simplemente dijo «iré a la biblioteca, creo que olvidé un libro ahí» y salió también, a buscar a su ¿amigo?

«Por ahora esto está bien» pensó.

~~.~~

No estaba nada bien, en realidad. Como lo comprobó cuando entró a la Sala Común después de su ronda de prefecto y lo recibió una imagen sacada de sus profundos temores: Sirius Black con la lengua hasta las anginas a Marlene McKinnon en el sillón enfrente de la chimenea. Esos dos habían salido antes en tres ocasiones, pero luego uno de los dos se hartaba del otro y terminaban peleados por meses.

Se quedó parado en la entrada, un nudo formándose desde su estómago hasta su garganta. «Sabía que iba a pasar esto tarde o temprano. Se cansó de experimentar conmigo y ahora regresa a sus andadas».

― ¿Qué pasa, por qué te detienes? ¡Oh! ―Lily se asomó por encima de su hombro, ya que se había quedado tapando la entrada y vio el espectáculo que estaban dando.

Al escucharla dejaron de besarse.

―¡Moony! ―Sirius comenzó a sonreír cuando vio que estaba Remus, pero su sonrisa se congeló, tornándose en confusión al ver su mueca y sus ojos.

―Consíganse un cuarto o ―miró a Sirius, sintiendo como si pequeños cristales se clavaran en su pecho― un closet de escobas ―dijo y se fue caminando a su cuarto. Lily le lanzó una mirada llena de reproche, muy típica de ella, a ambos gryffindors y fue detrás de Remus. Sabía que su amigo iba a necesitarla.

―¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? ―le preguntó Marlene a Sirius. Algo había pasado, porque la tensión provocada se podía cortar con el dedo, incluso después de que se quedaron solos en la Sala Común de nuevo y por las miradas de odio que le acababan de dirigir.

―No tengo idea ―mintió, la culpa devorándolo por dentro. Cuando había accedido a besarse con McKinnon cuando ella se lo pidió no había pensado en que a Remus le podía molestar. Nunca se había molestado con las anteriores. Excepto que cuando estaba con las anteriores no había besado a Remus. Fue hasta entonces cuando, como baldazo de agua fría, cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Estaba saliendo con él, y acababa de serle infiel a su mejor amigo. Otra vez lo había echado todo a perder.

― Oh, Merlín. ¡Soy un estúpido!

~~.~~

A pesar de lo mucho que le doliera, tomó la decisión de no reclamarle. Tomó la decisión de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Después de todo había estado en lo cierto. Sirius sólo tenía curiosidad, y ahora que la había satisfecho, ya no tenía motivo para seguir con lo que tenían. Y si no iban a poder tener lo que Remus deseaba en realidad, al menos tendrían una amistad como la que tenían antes de todo eso.

No tenía muy claro cómo lo iba a lograr, porque cada que lo miraba sentía todo su cuerpo estremecerse de deseo. Y cuando recordaba la noche previa, se le estrujaba el corazón de celos y dolor. Aun así, hizo un esfuerzo por sonreírle por la mañana y de seguir la conversación entre él, Peter y James sobre la broma de final de año, sugiriendo casualmente cosas sin dejar que su voz sonara distinta.

Lily le lanzaba miradas preocupadas que trataba de ignorar. La noche anterior había rechazado hablar con ella. Claro que no le había dicho nada, pero Lily siendo tan inteligente era la única, aparentemente, que se había percatado de lo que ocurría entre ellos.

―Moony, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —le pidió Sirius cuando caminaban a su primera clase del día.

― Ahora no, Padfoot, vamos a llegar tarde ―se justificó, acelerando el paso.

Por una vez en ese maldito año terrible la suerte le sonrió y todas las clases del día fueron teóricas, evitando así que Sirius quisiera hablar con él durante ellas ―aunque lo intentó, pero él lo callaba diciendo que no lo desconcentrara―. Al final del día Sirius estaba desesperado por hablar con él. Remus no quería tener esa plática porque se imaginaba lo que le iba a decir: «todo esto fue un error, seamos sólo amigos y ya no hagamos eso que estábamos haciendo de ir besándonos por ahí. Como experimento estuvo bien, pero a mí me gustan las mujeres», o algo por el estilo. Así que dijo estar cansado y se saltó la cena. La verdad es que ni siquiera durmió en toda la noche.

Pero no podía evitarlo para siempre. Al día siguiente Sirius lo acorraló en el baño. Por costumbre desde que entró al colegio se bañaba en la madrugada, antes de que el resto de sus amigos se despertaran, para evitar que vieran su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices. Ahora ya lo habían visto, varias veces, debido a que lo acompañaban durante la luna llena; pero, aun así, prefería su intimidad. Sin embargo, esa mañana, justo cuando estaba secándose, entró Sirius y se quedó bloqueando la única salida. Por reflejo se cubrió el pecho con la toalla, tratando de tapar las cicatrices más desagradables.

― Sé que estás enojado conmigo, y tienes razón de estarlo. Pero déjame explicarte. ― comenzó Sirius.

― No tienes que explicarme nada, y no estoy enojado. Yo entiendo. ―Lo interrumpió, antes de que siguiera y dijera eso que sabía iba a decir y que le iba a doler hasta el alma. Mejor decirlo él. Cerró los ojos para que su amigo no viera en ellos lo mucho que le estaba costando decirlo―. Tú y yo sólo somos amigos. Nada más. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Fue como si toda la fuerza de su cuerpo se hubiera ido de su cuerpo, el decir eso había requerido toda su energía y fuerza de voluntad. Todo lo que le quedaba la concentró en mantenerse de pie. Sirius no contestaba, pero no quería abrir los ojos, por miedo a que se le escapara una lagrima. Con su oído ligeramente más fino que el de los humanos escucho sus pasos aproximándose él. Siguió con los ojos cerrados, lleno de incertidumbre de qué iba a pasar. «¿Por qué no ha dicho nada?». Estaba sólo a un paso de él, podía percibir su aroma. Sintió su mano en la mejilla, acariciando la cicatriz que la recorría.

―No quiero ser sólo tu amigo, Moony ―susurró, rozándole los labios con su dedo. Causando descargas eléctricas en todo el cuerpo, reponiendo la energía que se había disuelto. Podía oír los latidos de su corazón, sonaba tan fuerte que hubiera podido jurar que hacía eco en el baño. Y luego Sirius lo besó y fue como la primera vez.

Fue un beso largo, lento y cargado de emociones. Se saborearon mutuamente por varios minutos, enredando sus lenguas, jadeando para tomar aire y no tener que interrumpirse. La mano de Sirius se había acomodado en su nuca, jugueteando inconscientemente con su cabello y la otra mano recorría su espalda desnuda. Él seguía sosteniendo la toalla, pero su otra mano sostenía la cadera de Sirius, como si soltarla significara perderse, jalándolo hacia sí para acercarlo más. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando y por un segundo sintió miedo de que Sirius se diera cuenta. Pero el torrente de sensaciones que ese beso estaba provocando en él lo distrajo de ese temor.

― ¡Por los calcetines sucios de Merlín! ¡¿Qué demonios?! ―el grito, varias escalas arriba, de James resonó en las paredes. Se apartaron rápidamente. Remus tropezó con el borde de la regadera y calló hacia atrás. Ambos se sonrojaron hasta las orejas.

Parados en la puerta estaban James, con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se le iban a salir, y Peter, que se tapaba los ojos y toda la cara con sus brazos.

―Buenos días ―dijo Sirius, tratando sonar casual y tranquilo―. ¿Qué los trae por acá?

La cara de James hizo desear a Remus tener una cámara, y ayudó a que se le bajara el susto al verse sorprendido en esa situación.

―¿Que qué nos trae por acá? Nos íbamos a bañar, pedazo de zoquete, ¿qué estaban haciendo ustedes? Creo que tienen mucho qué explicarnos.

―Bueno ―habló Remus, más tranquilo al darse cuenta de que el tono de James era de curiosidad y no de desagrado―, ¿podemos hablarlo cuando me vista? ―Por suerte la toalla seguía en su lugar y la posición en la que había caído permitía que quedara tapando lo que había ocurrido durante los minutos anteriores, aunque sólo fuera para los que estaban enfrente.

Sirius lo volteó a ver y se puso aún más rojo, porque para él sí era ligeramente visible. Apartó rápido la mirada.

―Creo que es buena idea. Ejem ―carraspeó―, los veo afuera ―dijo y salió precipitadamente.

Peter seguía tapándose los ojos y James se había quedado con la boca abierta en la puerta. Su mente a mil por hora, conectando ideas, de pronto muchas cosas tenían sentido. Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

―Prongs, si no te importa, ¿puedes dejar de mirarme para que me vista? ―le dijo Remus, pudoroso.

―¡Ah! Sí, perdón. ―Salió de su ensimismamiento―. Vamos, Pete ―jaló a Peter detrás suyo y salieron.

Soltó aire lentamente. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió.

En el dormitorio ya lo esperaban. James sentado en su cama lanzando miradas extrañas a Sirius, que lo ignoraba mirando interesadamente un punto al azar cerca de la ventana. Peter estaba parado a un lado de la cama de James jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos. Cuando lo escucharon salir todos se giraron a verlo. No sabía cómo estaba su rostro, pero asumió que casi tan roja como la de Sirius.

―Necesito que me digan dos cosas, ¿desde cuándo? Y, ¿por qué no me habían contado? ―dijo James muy serio.

Remus decidió esperar a que contestara Sirius primero, porque no sabía cómo contestar esas preguntas. ¿Desde cuándo le gusta Sirius? ¿Desde cuándo se besan? ¿Desde cuándo qué?

―Desde la luna llena pasada ―contestó Sirius únicamente la primera pregunta.

―¡Lo sabía! ― exclamó Peter, luego se tapó la boca, apenado y siguió jugando con sus manos nervioso.

James le dirigió una mirada molesta como diciendo: «o sea que sólo yo no me había dado cuenta».

― ¿Y por qué no me contaron? ¿Pensaron que me iba a burlar? Son mis mejores amigos, y si son felices, por mí está bien. Solo que, Remus, ―miró al hombre lobo―, espero sepas en lo que te metes con este idiota. ―Remus asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo―. Y Padfoot, más te vale cuidar a nuestro Moony.

―Lo juro solemnemente ―dijo Sirius, sonriendo. Ambos se sentían aliviados de que los aceptara tan rápido. Pero así había sido siempre James: de mente abierta y generoso. Peter no decía mucho, pero su «lo sabía» de alguna forma era decir que tampoco tenía problema.

~~.~~

Ahora que sus amigos sabían, y habían podido hablar las cosas eran oficialmente una pareja. Aún se escapaban para poder besarse y ―por fin― hacer otras cosas más allá que sólo besos, pero al menos ya no tenían que inventarse escusas para escabullirse. Trataban de ser discretos con los demás que no sabían, sobre todo porque, aunque los que eran más cercanos a ellos lo habían tomado bien, querían evitarse problemas ―sí, Sirius Black, quería evitarse problemas― y sabían que había mucha gente muy prejuiciosa. Sobre todo, los Slytherin. Contra quienes tenían partido de quidditch ese día, el último de la temporada y tenían que ganar si querían la copa, ya que ambos habían ganado todos sus partidos anteriores.

La tensión se respiraba en el aire. James estaba muy nervioso, pues llevaban cuatro años sin perder y no quería que el primero como capitán lo perdieran. Sirius trataba de tranquilizarlo, pero se podía ver que estaba igual de ansioso. Se despidieron desde temprano, para ir a repasar estrategias con el equipo.

El partido estuvo muy reñido. Ambos equipos jugaban con una intensidad impresionante, y más de uno salió lastimado por las bludgers que volaban de un lado a otro de la cancha como si fuera un partido de tenis entre los golpeadores. Al final quedaron 290 – 130 gracias a que el buscador de Gryffindor atrapó la snitch.

Remus y Peter corrieron a felicitar a sus amigos. Remus aguantándose las ganas de besar a su ahora novio enfrente de todo el colegio, sólo lo abrazó. Sirius, sin embargo, parecía estar en la misma situación que él, porque en cuanto pudo zafarse del montón de personas que se acercaban a felicitarlo, jaló a Remus del brazo y se lo llevó a los vestidores.

Estaba eufórico por el juego y lo besó como si quisiera devorarlo. Olía a sudor y adrenalina, a cuero y a Sirius. Maldijo que pronto llegaría el resto del equipo, y por lo tanto no podían hacer nada más que besarse, porque su cuerpo necesitaba otra cosa, quizás se lo llevaría al baño de prefectos más tarde.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse y dejaron de besarse. Más para no dar un espectáculo que por que los fueran a descubrir ―la mayoría sabía, y los que no, no eran importantes―, así que tampoco se separaron mucho.

Pero en la puerta, no estaba el equipo de Gryffindor, ni siquiera alguien de esa casa. Con una mueca de horror y los ojos como plato estaba Regulus Black.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―le espetó Sirius sorprendido. Desde que había entrado a «la casa equivocada» su relación se había ido enfriando, haciéndose lejana incluso cuando no estaban en el colegio y los «amigos» de Regulus podían presionarlo.

La incomodidad del chico era evidente.

―Venía a felicitarte, fue un buen partido. ―Le contestó secamente y se dio media vuelta, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, se giró una vez más―. Si madre se entera, te va a desollar vivo. Sean más cuidadosos ―dijo, y salió.

Justo en ese momento entraron Peter, James ―«eh, Reggie, buen partido. Lástima que nuestro buscador sea mejor que tú», se alcanzó a escuchar― y el resto del equipo.

―¿Crees que le vaya a decir? ―preguntó Remus, en voz baja, preocupado.

―Espero que no ―suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros―, lo sabremos si mañana me llega un vociferador.

El temido vociferador nunca llegó.

El año acabó sin más incidentes que varias bromas y castigos posteriores. Se despidieron prometiendo escribirse.

―Sólo no pongas nada que nos ponga en evidencia, estoy seguro de que la loca de mi madre lee mi correspondencia ―le advirtió Sirius antes de despedirse.

~~.~~

Tres semanas sin saber nada de él. Como se habían prometido le había escrito casi diario, sin obtener ni una sola respuesta. La parte lógica de Remus le decía que había una explicación, probablemente algo que estuviera pasando en su casa y su parte paranoica le decía que el animago se había hartado ya de él y no sabía cómo decírselo. De cualquier forma, ambas opciones lo tenían muy preocupado.

Le había escrito a James para preguntarle, pero él tampoco había sabido nada. «No te preocupes, seguro la volvió a hacer enojar y lo castigó». Las palabras de su amigo habían tenido el efecto contrario. Era bien sabido por los cuatro lo horrible que podía llegar a ser Walburga Black. Nunca llegaba a golpearlo, pero sus castigos y abusos verbales eran incluso peores. Orion Black no era mejor, el sí era partidario del castigo físico, al menos casi nunca estaba en casa.

Cuando un par de días antes de volver a clases por fin recibió una carta de James ―«Sirius está en mi casa. Lo desheredaron, pero está bien. Dice que no te preocupes. Nos vemos en el Expreso.»― casi se echa a llorar del alivio.

No podía esperar el regreso a Hogwarts para verlo y saber qué había pasado.

* * *

 **Eso es todo por este capítulo. Mugre Sirius, es medio patancito pero igual así lo queremos.**

 **Espero les haya gustado. El siguiente capítulo va a tardar un poco, porque ahorita estoy concentrada en el reto de TanitBenNajash y estoy subiendo los oneshots a «Me enamoré al ritmo de tu hechizo».**

 **Gracias como siempre a Nea Poulain por su beteo.**


	6. Guerra

**Capítulo 6: Guerra**

Odiaba ese lugar. Odiaba las horribles y pesadas cortinas de terciopelo que estaban siempre cerradas, impidiendo entrar la luz de los enormes ventanales. Odiaba los muebles estilo Luis XV y los tétricos cuadros de sus antepasados. Odiaba la pared tapizada de cabezas de elfos domésticos muertos. Odiaba el espantoso cuadro de su madre que lo recibió ese año con gritos e insultos, idénticos a los de la verdadera Walburga.

Pero lo que más odiaba era estar lejos de Remus, lejos de sus amigos. Era sentirse atrapado, como si se le acabara el aire todo el tiempo y no pudiera respirar.

Las primeras semanas del verano fueron relativamente soportables, sólo tenía que mantenerse encerrado en su cuarto. Si su madre no lo veía, no había oportunidad para que le dijera algo, y por lo tanto, tampoco había oportunidad para que le contestara alguna cosa que provocara algún castigo. Pero luego volvió su padre del viaje, y se negó a permitir que su hijo comiera en su cuarto como un preso.

Tenía que morderse la lengua para no decir nada ante los comentarios de Orion durante las comidas. Los de su madre eran hirientes e insultantes, pero al menos iban dirigidos a él y a su apariencia. Pero su padre hablaba de unirse a Voldemort, de dar su apoyo en la «noble causa para devolver su verdadero lugar a los sangre pura». Hablaba también ―y era cuando a Sirius le costaba aún más no responder― de que debían comprometer a Sirius pronto, pues se estaban acabando las opciones elegibles de brujas sangre pura, para asegurar el legado de los Black, con eso que Cygnus había tenido puras niñas. A Alphard ni siquiera lo mencionaban, pero él tampoco había tenido hijos, para el caso.

La quinta noche ya no pudo soportarlo más. Cuando su padre, sin siquiera pedir su opinión, invitó a Narcisa Black ―su prima, de veinte años―, Lorelei Selwyn ―de catorce años― y a Moira Travers ―que tenía sólo trece― a cenar, para que Sirius «escogiera con quién de las tres quería casarse».

―No me casaré con ninguna, padre ―dijo Sirius entre dientes cuando Orion le comunicó que debía arreglarse y vestir su mejor túnica para conocer a «su futura esposa». Tensaba el cuerpo, tratando de mantener a raya el burbujeo de coraje que sentía en su estómago.

―Son las únicas opciones que tienes, Sirius ―habló su madre, que hasta ese momento sólo había escuchado la conversación mientras que leía―, ya debes empezar a sentar cabeza. En un par de años saldrás de Hogwarts y ya no podrás ir por ahí manchando el nombre de nuestra noble familia.

Sirius sintió el ácido subir por su esófago. Miró de reojo a Regulus, que observaba la escena desde la puerta, visiblemente incómodo.

―No me voy a casar con ninguna de ellas ―volvió a decir Sirius―, y no tengo ningún interés en «sentar cabeza».

―Seguro piensas que puedes ir con tus amigos de Gryffindor, traidores de sangre todos ellos, y seguir siendo la vergüenza de esta familia ―se mofó Walburga―, pero tienes una responsabilidad. Y la vas a cumplir, te guste o no.

―Pues no lo haré y punto.

―¡Escogerás a una de ellas para casarte, si no por voluntad propia, será bajo un hechizo!

Sirius entendió perfectamente a qué se refería su padre. Lo estaba amenazando con usar la _imperius_ con él. Sus padres no eran ajenos a las maldiciones imperdonables, pero nunca las habían usado contra sus hijos. Para ellos usaban métodos manuales, no mágicos, no querían dejar alguna cicatriz.

―¿Serías capaz? ―Sirius entornó los ojos. Sabía perfectamente que lo era, pero una parte de él aún esperaba que fuera una amenaza que no planeaba cumplir―. ¿Y qué piensan, que voy a estar bajo la maldición toda la vida?

―No toda la vida ―intercedió su madre―, sólo hasta que tengas un hijo varón.

Sirius apretó los puños. Quería vomitar, gritar y maldecir. Quería salir corriendo. Quería gritarles que era gay, revelarles lo de Remus. Quería decirles todo lo que pensaba de su «noble estirpe». Quería llorar y hacerse ovillo en su cama.

―Soy gay ―se le salió.

Orion explotó en ese momento. Le dio un golpe en la cara con el dorso de la mano, y le abrió la mejilla con la sortija de los Black. Apenas se estaba recuperando de la sorpresa cuando nuevamente lo golpeó. Su padre nunca lo había golpeado, su madre sí, en múltiples ocasiones, o había ordenado a los elfos para que lo hicieran. Siguió golpeándolo, descontrolado, con un brillo de locura en los ojos hasta que Walburga le detuvo el brazo.

―Seas gay o no, te casarás con una de ellas tres ―le dijo a Sirius, que se estaba tratando de incorporar y sangraba de las heridas en sus mejillas, de la nariz y de la boca―, ahora vete a lavar y vestir. No tardarán en llegar.

―No lo haré, no me casaré ―los golpes de su padre sólo habían hecho que quisiera rebelarse aún más. No cedería. No iba a casarse con nadie que no fuera Remus, mucho menos con alguien impuesto por sus padres.

Walburga exhalo frustrada y levantó la varita hacia su hijo.

―Impe…

―Tiene novio ―Regulus, que se había mantenido al margen durante todo ese tiempo, entró por completo a la habitación.

~~.~~

― …y entonces Regulus les contó de Moony y fue como si las puertas del infierno se abrieran. Mi madre empezó a gritar como loca, a lanzarme maldiciones, lo bueno es que cuando le entran ese tipo de ataques tiene mala puntería, y a gritar que no era su hijo, que era un deshonor para el linaje Black, y no sé cuántas cosas más porque salí corriendo ― contó Sirius.

Una vez que estaban en el tren, después de abrazarlo y besarlo mucho, a pesar de las arcadas de broma y burlas de los otros chicos, Sirius les explicó lo que había pasado. Aunque lo quería hacer sonar como que no le importaba, lo conocían lo suficiente para detectar el dolor en su voz. Remus lo apretó más contra sí, rodeándolo con los brazos.

El resto del camino, una vez que todos contaron lo que hicieron en el verano, hablaron de las noticias y los ataques recientes. No era un tema alegre, y definitivamente no el más adecuado para aligerar los ánimos, pero había habido varios recientemente y la situación era preocupante.

Este sería el tema principal y recurrente durante el curso. Todo eran especulaciones, rumores, pese a que era algo que llevaba muchos años sucediendo, el Ministerio se negaba a reconocer la conexión de los ataques, aunque para todos ya no había duda que eran perpetrados por el mismo grupo. Se palpaba el clima cargado, sofocante, que anuncia una tormenta. A pesar de eso sexto año fue un año bastante tranquilo, dentro de la burbuja que representaba la escuela.

~~.~~

Séptimo año, sin embargo, fue distinto.

Empezó con Sirius consiguiendo una motocicleta el verano previo, decidiendo que debían irse a «rodarla» por ahí. Llegó a su casa de sorpresa, y a pesar de las negativas del licántropo logró llevárselo a Brighton. Donde pasaron el día en la playa. Un día perfecto, que terminó con una noche perfecta en la que se pudieron amar sin restricciones en el cuarto de hotel muggle que rentaron.

James resultó ser el Premio Anual ese año y para su gran felicidad Lily también. Desde el año anterior James había cambiado un poco su actitud, sobre todo hacia la pelirroja. Lo cual había permitido que iniciara una amistad. Pero fue en séptimo cuando la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de ser un alborotador y un poco presumido, era noble, valiente y leal; y que realmente estaba enamorado de ella, no sólo encaprichado. Irónicamente para entonces James la había dejado de perseguir, y estaba satisfecho con ser sólo su amigo. Su primer beso fue en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sirius y comenzaron a salir oficialmente el día siguiente. James volaba sin escoba de lo feliz que estaba. Y, para sorpresa de medio Hogwarts, realmente funcionaban juntos.

Fue, como se dice, la calma antes de la tormenta.

~~.~~

La noticia llegó durante la clase doble de Pociones del jueves. Un estudiante de tercero le entregó una nota de Dumbledore pidiendo que acudiera «cuanto antes» a su oficina. Sirius, que leyó la nota por encima de su hombro, se ofreció a acompañarlo, pero Slughorn sólo permitió salir a Remus.

Se sentía nervioso, algo en su estómago se revolvía y le decía que la visita a Dumbledore no era algo casual. «¿Sabe de nuestras escapadas en la luna llena?» esa era su más grande preocupación. Pero cuando entró a la oficina y vio a su padre, bañado en lágrimas como sólo lo había visto trece años atrás, supo que era algo mucho peor.

― Remus, lamento decir que hay malas noticias ― dijo Dumbledore, porque su padre parecía incapaz de hablar, atacado como estaba por sollozos y un temblor en el cuerpo ―, creo que deberías tomar asiento ― señaló la silla a un lado de Lyall.

Tragó saliva.

― ¿Qué… qué pasó? ― preguntó mientras se sentaba.

― Me temo que tu madre ha fallecido ― le informó lo que ya suponía. Sus sollozos se unieron a los de su padre, quien lloró con más fuerza.

Hope Lupin había salido a comprar unas cosas para la cena. Su casa estaba alejada del pueblo ―para evitar que se escucharan los aullidos y gruñidos de Remus cuando pasara el verano ― y había tomado el coche. La lluvia había llenado el camino de lodo haciéndolo más resbaloso de lo normal y al tartar de evitar atropellar un conejo ―era la teoría― había perdido el control del carro. Lyall volvió de su trabajo en el ministerio para encontrar a su esposa muerta. Lo peor del asunto era que si hubiera llegado unos minutos antes, quizás la hubiera podido salvar.

De por sí cuando alguien cercano y querido fallece, cuesta aceptar la realidad de su partida, pero más con una así de sorpresiva y absurda. Remus, acostumbrado ya a diferentes formas de dolor, nunca había experimentado ese tipo, y era el más terrible, aún más que sus transformaciones, ese era un dolor que no se iría nunca.

― Se te permitirá salir de Hogwarts este fin de semana para asistir al funeral ― le empezó a explicar el director.

Alguien tocó con fuerza la puerta y con un movimiento de mano abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a Sirius, James y Peter, tratando de tomar aire. Habían corrido en cuanto la clase había terminado, para poder estar con su amigo ante lo que fuera que Dumbledore tuviera que decirle. Cuando los vio sintió el peso que lo oprimía hacerse más ligero.

― El no hizo nada, profesor ― se adelantó Sirius que aún no había notado al señor Lupin, únicamente había visto a su Remus llorando y su instinto protector se había disparado. Tuvo que contenerse para no ir a abrazarlo y llevárselo lejos del malvado director que había provocado que sus preciosos ojos almendrados se llenaran de lágrimas.

― Caballeros, llegan justo a tiempo. Me parece que también a ustedes les puedo dar permiso ― fue todo lo que Dumbledore, sonriendo de manera extraña. ― Ahora, creo que deben partir ahora, señor Lupin, Remus ― hasta ese momento Sirius notó la presencia de la otra persona en la oficina y entendió el porqué del estado de su novio. Decidió que no le importaba qué pensara Dumbledore, tenía que consolarlo. Así que caminó y tomó entre sus brazos al licántropo que rompió en llanto nuevamente, berreando como un niño pequeño.

Lo acompañaron al que sería el primero de una larga serie de funerales en los años por venir.

El siguiente fue en enero, justo volviendo de las vacaciones de Navidad. Los padres de James habían contraído viruela de dragón y por su edad, sucumbieron a ésta. Fue entonces el turno de Remus de consolar y contener a Sirius, para él los Potter se habían convertido en sus verdaderos padres. Tanto él como James ― a quien Lily sostuvo durante todo el oficio con ternura ― estaban destrozados.

Estos fueron los últimos en morir por causas «naturales» porque los siguientes que vendrían, serían todos por la guerra. La guerra que ya no sólo estaba latente, había explotado. El Ministerio por fin había declarado el estado de emergencia. Prácticamente cada semana había ataques o desapariciones. La burbuja que representaba el colegio se había tronado. Dentro de los Slytherin ― y algunos de otras casas― había personas que apoyaban Voldemort y corría el rumor que incluso había algunos estudiantes que se estaban uniendo a él.

No era el único reclutando estudiantes. Dumbledore los llamó uno por uno a su oficina. Debido a las experiencias previas durante ese año iban siempre con temor de malas noticias. Cuando llamó a Remus, casi le da un ataque de pánico de pensar que algo le había ocurrido a su padre a pesar de que ya había llamado a otros antes y tenía una idea aproximada de qué le iba a decir.

A todos les decía más o menos lo mismo: era momento de mantenerse unidos en contra del mal que estaba avanzando. Y que dado que pronto terminarían la escuela, debían plantearse si lucharían o no, y sobre todo, en qué bando. Dado que el Ministerio no estaba haciendo las cosas bien, se había formado un grupo, llamado la Orden del Fénix. Los invitaba a formar parte de este grupo, una vez que se graduaran, por supuesto. Les decía que no tenían que decidir aún, que tenían tiempo, pero que era de vital importancia mantener la existencia de dicho grupo en secreto.

A pesar de esa última advertencia de mantener el secreto, todos los Gryffindor de séptimo descubrieron que habían sido convocados. Y era uno de los temas principales de varias de sus conversaciones. La mayoría afirmaba que se uniría únicamente por ser lo que debía hacerse, James y Remus estaban en ese grupo. Sirius también estaba dispuesto a pelear, pero se podría decir que incluso estaba ansioso por salir y hacer algo. Peter era el único que no estaba convencido, quizás era el más sensato al insistir que, aunque pelearan, ¿qué podían hacer ellos contra el mago tenebroso más terrible desde Grindewald?

~~.~~

Como pasa siempre: cuando no quieres que algo suceda, el tiempo corre más rápido. Y así fue como en un pestañeo llegaron los temidos E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

―No puedo creer que mañana será nuestro último día como estudiantes ―dijo James, estirándose sin soltar la mano de Lily que caminaba a su lado―, recuerdo como si fuera ayer nuestro primer día aquí.

Todos sonrieron, recordando también. Pensando en todo lo que habían pasado en ese castillo. Dolía saber que se había acabado esa época maravillosa. Los días de travesuras, de bromas y de despreocupación se habían acabado. Afuera los esperaba una guerra, les esperaba un futuro incierto. Pero se tenían los unos a los otros, y ese era el único consuelo, el motivo por el que lucharían.

Al día siguiente partirían una vez más en el Expreso de Hogwarts, por última vez. En unos días más asistirían a su primera reunión de la Orden del Fénix. En una semana, a todos le darían su primera misión y los engranes de un destino que ninguno podría evitar se pondrían en marcha.

~~.~~

No sabía si ya le había llegado la noticia. Quizás no, puesto que según Greyback, acababa de ocurrir. De cualquier manera, quería estar ahí para él.

Las luces estaban apagadas cuando llegó, las protecciones lo reconocieron y le permitirían entrar sin problemas, pero de cualquier manera tocó.

Lo recibió un desaliñado Sirius, que evidentemente acababa de despertar, sostenía la varita en alto, pero en cuanto vio que era él se relajó y se lanzó para abrazarlo.

―Remus ―susurró apenas, pegándose a él e inhalando su aroma―, te extrañé.

―Deberías comprobar que soy yo ―le dijo medio en broma―, ¿qué diría Ojoloco?

―Sé que eres tú ―le contestó―, nadie huele como tú, ni abraza como tú.

Remus rio abochornado. Eso era lo único bueno de las misiones, volver con Sirius. Lamentablemente ahora no era por un buen motivo y debía darle la noticia.

―Me temo que no traigo buenas noticias ―le dijo.

Sirius se separó de él y lo miró preocupado.

―Será mejor que entres ―se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar y entró detrás suyo. Cerró la puerta y puso los encantamientos de costumbre―. ¿Té?

Remus asintió con la cabeza mientras se quitaba el abrigo. Lo dejó sobre una silla y se acercó a ayudar a Sirius a poner el agua para el té. Una vez terminado ambos se sentaron en el sillón. Sirius le dio un beso en los labios, apenas un roce y le sonrió.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó, escudriñando su rostro―, ¿pasó algo con Greyback?

―No, sigue siendo horrible, pero se mantiene alejado ―contestó―, me temo que es algo de lo que me enteré. Algo sobre Regulus.

Sirius se tensó y apretó la taza tan fuerte que tiró algo del té sobre el sillón.

―¿Qué sobre Regulus? ―dijo entre dientes, apretando la mandíbula. Pese a que en alguna ocasión había anunciado que no quería saber nada de él, Remus sabía que no había dejado de quererlo, y preocuparse. Decirle no iba a ser sencillo. Suspiro, tratando de hacer tiempo para pensar cómo decirlo. Quizás hacerlo como una curita que se arranca y ya sería lo más fácil. Dejó su taza sobre la mesita, hizo lo mismo con la de Sirius y lo tomó de las manos.

―Está muerto ―dejó salir sin más.

―¿Qué? ―Sirius arrugó el entrecejo―. Remus, ¿qué?

―No sé bien los detalles ―la garganta se le había secado de pronto―. Pero escuché a Greyback decir que había traicionado a Quién-tú-sabes y que lo habían matado por ello.

La mirada perdida de Sirius le caló hondo. Las manos le temblaban ―o quizás eran las suyas, o las de ambos―.

―Ese idiota ―se le quebró la voz a Sirius. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas―. Ese… ese maldito idiota.

Remus lo abrazó y entonces Sirius se soltó y empezó a llorar. Era un llanto silencioso, pero lleno de dolor.

―Tenía que darse cuenta demasiado tarde ―repetía entre llanto y maldiciones.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Sirius abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Remus. Lo observó detenidamente. Tenía nuevas cicatrices y alrededor de los ojos se le asomaban pequeñas arrugas. De verdad amaba a ese hombre, y a pesar del rostro marcado, le parecía hermoso. Se acercó a darle un beso, apenas rozando sus labios. Remus abrió sus ojos, la parte favorita de Sirius y en su opinión lo más bonito que tenía el hombre lobo: color miel, con ligeros toques de amarillo alrededor del iris.

―Buenos días, Moony.

―Buenos días, Pads.

Se besaron, y no quedó en un simple roce de labios.

―¿Cuándo debes volver? ―le preguntó Sirius después de que ambos desayunaron.

Remus lavaba los platos, se mordió el labio.

―Ni siquiera debí haber venido ―confesó sin mirar a Sirius.

Sirius se acercó y abrazó por atrás a Remus, recargando su cabeza en su espalda.

―El 22 es la boda de James y Lily. ¿Vendrás, cierto?

Remus se giró para quedar de frente y poder abrazar también a Sirius.

―No me perdería eso por nada del mundo.

* * *

 **¡Por fin una actualización! Siento mucho haberme tardado tanto, pero este capítulo me costó mucho trabajo. Y al final quedó muy distinto a lo que planeaba originalmente. Para empezar toda la parte de Sirius no la pensaba poner (porque todo es desde la perspectiva de Remus, al fin y al cabo) pero me gustó y aportaba a la historia.**

 **El motivo de que me costara tanto es que pensaba incluir fragmentos de su misión con los hombres lobo y de su relación con Greyback, pero me costó mucho. Es algo bien complejo y horrible que en algún punto escribiré, pero no ahora.**

 **La buena noticia es que el siguiente capítulo está prácticamente terminado, el siguiente ya está acabado y el siguiente empezado. Así que no tardaré tanto como esta vez en actualizar.**

 **Sigue sin estar beteado este capítulo, así que perdón por cualquier detalle o error que encuentren, espero no sean muchos.**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes me han dejado review o comentado por fuera, no saben cómo llena mi corazoncito de felicidad eso y me motiva a escribir.**


	7. Harry

**Capítulo 7: Harry**

Estaban en medio de una guerra, una que parecía iban a perder. Cada día se escuchaban en las noticias terribles asesinatos y desapariciones. La Orden se había mantenido completa hasta entonces por pura suerte y habilidad, aunque más de la primera. En medio de tanta desesperanza, uno no se hubiera imaginado que pudiera existir tanta felicidad.

James le había pedido a Lily que se casara con él después de una misión, una en la que apenas y salieron vivos. Lograron escapar por un pelo y se habían enfrentado con mismísimo Voldemort. En medio de las lágrimas de alivio y de los besos James soltó la pregunta. Todo era demasiado incierto y en cualquier momento podrían morir. Así que decidieron casarse.

Quizás fuera precipitado, eran jóvenes y acababan de salir de Hogwarts. Pero se amaban intensamente y sabían ―lo habían sabido desde siempre, en realidad― que su amor era sólido y real. Entre tanta incertidumbre, lo único de lo que estaban seguros era de ellos y de que querían estar juntos.

El día que habían elegido para la boda fue uno afortunado. El sol de verano brillaba en todo su esplendor, pero una brisa refrescante que anunciaba el próximo otoño permitía que el calor no fuera soporífero. Los jardines de la mansión de los Potter habían sido decorados para la ocasión. Una carpa levantada con magia flotaba sobre las mesas y sillas que rodeaban la pista de baile. Fuegos fatuos decoraban el techo, y en la noche su luz iluminaría todo.

En el interior de la mansión, en la habitación de James estaban los cuatro merodeadores.

―Prongs, te juro que si no dejas de pasearte tanto voy a vomitar― dijo Sirius, bromeando, para bajar la tensión que había en el cuarto.

―¿Y si se arrepiente? ¿Y si decide que siempre no quiere pasar la vida conmigo? ―preguntas como esas se las había estado haciendo James en voz alta durante todo el día.

―Lily te ama, no va a arrepentirse―trató de tranquilizarlo Remus desde el alféizar de la ventana en la que estaba sentado, sus manos jugando con la caja de los anillos delataban su nerviosismo que tan bien ocultaba en su rostro.

―Exacto. No sé qué te vio, si estás muy feo, la verdad, ni cómo le hiciste para convencerla, pero está igual de loca por ti que tú por ella ―Sirius palmeó la espalda de James―, tendría que pasarle algo grave para que no se presentara-a...

Él y su bocota.

Remus rápidamente se paró, guardando la caja en el bolsillo de su chaleco. Y se acercó a James para detenerlo, porque vio que estaba por salir corriendo, seguro a buscarla y arruinar la sorpresa del vestido.

―No le va a pasar nada. A ti es al que le va a dar algo si no te tranquilizas - lo jaló hacia el sillón de la esquina, a un lado de Peter, que se mordía los dedos, porque las uñas ya se las había terminado.

Sirius, que estaba igual de nervioso que James, le sonrió agradecido a Remus por haber salvado su metida de pata. Por suerte para los cuatro, en ese instante se asomó Frank para decirles que debían bajar.

Fue una boda preciosa. Llena de amor y de alegría. Lily sí apareció, justo cuando la música marcaba su entrada. Lucía hermosa con un vestido blanco con encaje que dejaba ver sus hombros pecosos. Su sonrisa sólo se podía igualar a la de James, que la esperaba en el altar mirándola como si de pronto la pelirroja se hubiera convertido en veela. Su padre la llevaba del brazo y su madre de la mano. Lily había querido que ambos la acompañaran al altar.

Los señores Evans eran los únicos muggles de la fiesta. Petunia se había negado a ir, y eso era lo único que empañaba un poco la felicidad de Lily. Pero al llegar junto a su futuro esposo y sentir cómo la tomaba de la mano olvidó esa tristeza. Con una mirada James le dijo que la amaba y que se veía hermosa y ella le contestó de la misma manera.

Dumbledore estaba frente a ellos, vestido con una túnica de gala color púrpura con decorados de constelaciones y su larga barba adornada con un moño granate. En su papel como miembro de Wizengamot él efectuó el casamiento.

La ceremonia fue corta, pero muy emotiva. Ambos leyeron sus votos e hicieron reír y llorar al mismo tiempo a todos los asistentes. Intercambiaron anillos y luego Dumbledore realizó el hechizo de unión.

La fiesta, muy al estilo de los merodeadores, estuvo llena de sorpresas, baile y comida deliciosa. Pero el momento más hermoso fue cuando Sirius dio su discurso de padrino.

Subió al escenario, del que salía Alice ―ahora Longbottom― después de dar el suyo. Estaba tan nervioso que se le cayeron las hojas que llevaba. Maldijo por lo bajo y trató de darles orden, pero las palabras se le borraban. Miró hacia donde estaba Remus, sonriente, alzó los pulgares para darle ánimo. Tragó saliva y decidió ignorar las hojas, sabía lo que estaba ahí escrito, sabía qué quería decir:

 _Cuando me subí al expreso de Hogwarts sólo sabía que no quería seguir los pasos de mi familia. Quería ser diferente. Pero me aterraba, me moría de miedo la posibilidad del rechazo. ¿Y si me ponía en otra casa y me odiaban mis compañeros? Sabía que mi madre y mi padre iban a odiarme por elegir ser algo diferente que ellos. Pero también me aterraba la posibilidad de no ser diferente, ¿y si el sombrero seleccionador me ponía en Slytherin? Pero no lo hizo, me puso en Gryffindor, y por primera vez en mi vida me sentí libre, pero también solo. Se hizo el silencio en el Gran Comedor y pensé que había cometido un error. Pero entonces se escuchó un grito jubiloso, y un aplauso, era la del niño flacucho y con lentes que había conocido en el tren. Cuando él también se sentó a mi lado en la mesa de Gryffindor y me dijo sabía que ibas a lograrlo, me sentí en casa._

 _James Fleamont Potter, tú cambiaste para mí lo que significaba una familia. A pesar de ser un niño mimado y engreído abriste tu corazón a tres niños perdidos. Sé que hablo también en nombre de Peter y Remus cuando digo que nos salvaste. Te convertiste en nuestro amigo, confidente, y compañero de travesuras, en esa persona que siempre estaba de nuestro lado sin importar qué. Te convertiste en mi hermano, más mi hermano que mi propia sangre. Es algo que me demostraste continuamente, sin reservas, entregando el corazón por completo. Sin tu apoyo Merlín sabrá si las cosas hubieran salido como salieron con Remus, el amor de mi vida, que está ahí sentado -mandó un beso a Remus, que estaba completamente sonrojado y que saludó tímidamente-. Quizás no me hubiera atrevido a estar con él, y lo hubiera lastimado más de lo que lo he hecho. Pero, sin importar las veces que metiera la pata -y fueron muchas- estabas ahí para ayudarme a salir. Me recibiste en tu casa, cuando no tenía dónde más ir. Y me ayudaste a superar el peor año de mi vida -se le quebró la voz ligeramente-. Nunca tendré palabras suficientes para expresar lo agradecido que estoy._

 _Recuerdo el día, cuando estábamos en tercer año, que llegaste con una sonrisa de tonto en tu cara -esa que estás poniendo ahorita- y me dijiste que te habías enamorado. Me reí de ti, y seguro hice una broma sobre la Señora Norris o McGonagall -perdona Minnie-. Me dijiste que te habías dado cuenta que Evans tenía los ojos más hermosos del universo. Y luego procediste a enlistar todas sus maravillas recién descubiertas, dejé de ponerte atención a la segunda. Durante años te escucharía miles y miles de veces hablar de ella, en el mismo tono embelesado. Incluso cuando hizo que te salieran tentáculos del pecho, o cuando te hizo crecer las orejas como elefante._

 _Nunca pensé que te haría caso, la verdad es que aún no lo puedo creer. Pero siempre supe que era inteligente, y al final pudo ver en ti lo que yo ya sabía: que eres un buen hombre, que ama incondicionalmente y sin reservas. Alguien que haría lo que fuera por los que ama._

 _Lily, al principio tenía mis reservas contigo. Para mí siempre fuiste la chica que le traía dolor de cabeza a mi amigo, y por consecuencia a los cuatro. Pero cuando por fin pude conocerte me di cuenta por qué tenías a mi hermano como lo tienes: loco. Eres inteligente, que ya lo dije, pero también eres la persona más empática y dulce que he conocido en mi vida. Siempre tienes la paciencia y disposición de escuchar a las personas. Y lo mejor de todo, en mi humilde opinión, fue descubrir tu lado merodeador. Las bromas y los chistes te llegan con gran facilidad, y eres casi tan creativa para tramar travesuras como Remus. Y después de Remus, James y Peter, eres la persona que más amo en este mundo._

 _No podría estar más feliz de darte la bienvenida a la familia. Y, James, estoy seguro que Euphemia y Fleamont están sonriendo desde donde quiera que estén, orgullosos de ver en quién te has convertido. Y Lily, seguro que te adorarían, es una lástima que no alcanzaras a conocerles bien._

 _Brindo porque su matrimonio sea uno lleno de felicidad y amor. Lleno de risas y humor. Lleno de bebés, quiero mínimo dos sobrinos, eh, y lleno de momentos como este. ¡Salud!_

Apenas terminó su discurso cuando James se abalanzó para abrazarlo, mascullando cosas ininteligibles.

―Perro tonto ―le dijo James al oído a Sirius― acabas de arruinar mi fachada de chico cool con tu discurso.

Sirius rio hipando.

―¿Cuál fachada? Si todos sabemos que eres un flan de lo sensible que eres.

Remus desde su lugar no dejaba de hipar mientras lloraba. No quería ponerse de pie, porque ―aunque después lo negaría― había tomado demasiado y temía caerse cuan largo era. Tampoco quería interrumpir el momento de James y Sirius.

Cuando James soltó a Sirius, éste lo miró. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Le parecía increíble que tanto tiempo después siguiera provocándole ese tipo de sensaciones el solo mirarlo. Caminó hacia él y sintió en cámara lenta cómo acercaba su rostro y lo besaba.

―Todo lo que dije es cierto ―le susurró―, te amo, mi Moony.

―Yo a ti, Sirius.

―¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a un lugar más privado? ―sugirió Sirius, moviendo las cejas de arriba para abajo insinuante―, ahora que cumplí con mi tarea del discurso, hay algo que quiero hacerte que no creo quieras que haga aquí.

Remus se sonrojó completito. Asintió enérgicamente y se paró tan rápido que ni se acordó de su temor de caerse. No ocurrió, afortunadamente, y caminaron juntos a buscar un lugar oculto de la mirada de todos.

~~.~~

En la sala de la casa de los Potter lucía un enorme árbol de navidad, decorado al estilo muggle, con esferas y series de luces; la chimenea prendida calentaba toda la sala.

Remus, sentado en un sillón, sonreía. Estaba en casa. No le había dicho a Sirius que estaría en las fiestas y estaba ansioso por verlo. Cada que el timbre sonaba sentía su corazón acelerarse. No lo veía desde la boda y lo extrañaba.

Primero llegaron Frank y Alice Longbottom, que habían llevado casserole de carne y verduras y puré de papá.

—Siento no haber podido estar en su boda —se disculpó. Se habían casado en octubre, pero justo estaba en misión y se había complicado mucho irse. Greyback sospechaba cada vez más de él y la situación era delicada—. Muchas felicidades.

Las siguientes en llegar fueron Dorcas Meadowes y Marlene McKinnon, con un enorme barril de cerveza de mantequilla.

—¡Remuuus! —la rubia casi lo tira con su impetuoso abrazo—, qué maravillosa sorpresa.

—Hola Marls —la saludo, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza antes de soltarla—. Dorcas —la morena lo abrazó también, aunque no tan efusivamente.

—Es bueno verte —le dijo Dorcas—. Sirius no estará de insoportable extrañándote.

—¿A quién llamas insoportable? —justo en ese momento entró Sirius, dando amplias zancadas hacia el licántropo—. Lo que es insoportable es que llevo medio minuto en la habitación y Remus no me ha besado aún.

Remus rio y giró los ojos. Seguido de ello abrazó a Sirius y lo besó profusamente. Marlene comenzó a vitorear como solía hacerlo en la Sala Común. Parecía una eternidad desde aquellos días en Hogwarts, aunque en realidad fueran meses.

—Eres ridículo a veces —le dijo una vez que dejaron de besarse, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

—Lo sé. Pero así te gusto.

El corazón de Remus se hinchó de felicidad y amor. Estaban sus seres queridos en esa casa. Su familia. Sólo faltaba...

—¿Saben algo de Peter? —preguntó.

—Supuestamente vendrá —le contestó su novio, encogiéndose de hombros—, no debería de tardar.

Pasaron todos al comedor, donde Lily charlaba con Frank y Alice. James bajó de las escaleras, levitando varios paquetes envueltos para regalo.

La velada estaba resultando muy agradable. Peter llegó deshaciéndose en disculpas casi una hora tarde. Remus notó que estaba más delgado, más pálido y ojeroso. Como él mismo.

—Bien, ahora que estamos todos, podemos cenar —anunció Lily emocionada.

Se sentaron todos. Lily y James se habían esmerado con la cena de navidad: pato relleno de nueces y frutos, ensalada de varios tipos de lechuga con pera y queso, spaguetti con crema de cuatro quesos y pastel de chocolate. Todo lucía delicioso.

Durante la cena se pusieron al corriente de sus vidas, no podían hablar de sus misiones para la Orden, pero sí de algunas cosas. Como que Marlene y Dorcas por fin eran pareja oficial, y estaban planeando irse a vivir juntas. Frank acaba de entrar a la academia de aurores y divirtió a todos contándoles del ridículo que había hecho Dawlish en el último entrenamiento.

Pero la mejor noticia llegó con el postre. James se puso de pie y con teatralidad tocó una copa con la cuchara para llamar la atención de todos. Remus reconoció esa mirada: era la que ponía cuando se le había ocurrido una travesura, la que puso cuando Lily accedió a salir con él y la que portó durante su boda. Eran buenas noticias.

—Estamos muy felices de tenerlos aquí —comenzó—, ustedes son más que nuestros amigos, son nuestra familia. Y tenemos un anuncio que dar —su sonrisa creció a un más—, nuestra familia va a crecer pronto.

—Estoy embarazada —anunció Lily, prácticamente gritando de la emoción.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos. Mirando con la boca abierta a la pareja.

—Por las barbas canosas de Merlín, Potters —rompió el silencio Sirius—, no hagan esas bromas

James le lanzó una mirada, molesto.

—No es broma. De hecho, queríamos pedirte que seas tú el padrino.

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos. Y luego, para sorpresa de todos, e incomodidad, se abalanzó sobre James y rompió a llorar mientras mascullaba cosas como «eres el mejor amigo del universo», «deberías escoger a Moony» y «no puedo creer que tendremos un bebé».

Frank carraspeo, y luego se puso de pie también.

—De hecho, Alice y yo también tenemos una noticia.

—También yo estoy embarazada —dijo Alice, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Eso hizo que todos reaccionaran y ahora si comenzaron a intercambiarse y llover las felicitaciones y abrazos. Lily y Alice, sobre todo, estaban exultantes, y se abrazaban llorando.

Remus, después de felicitar a las futuras madres y a Frank, se acercó a James, que seguía atrapado por un Sirius ligeramente conmocionado, que seguía llorando y abrazándolo.

—Moony —lo abrazó James, con el brazo que no tenía agarrado Sirius—, Lily y yo pensamos que aunque legalmente no podemos designarte su padrino, tú y Sirius son un paquete, así que técnicamente, tu serías su padrino también.

La sensación de celos que no había notado que tenía desapareció. Sonrió y le contestó.

—Nada me llenaría más de orgullo. Gracias, Prongs.

Sirius soltó a James para abrazarlos a ambos y siguió llorando.

—Si algo nos llegara a pasar a mí y a Lily...

—No digas eso —Sirius paró su perorata sentimental y lo miró muy serio.

—Estamos en guerra, no podemos saber qué pasará. Por favor escúchenme —les dijo a ambos—, si algo nos pasa. Prométanme que cuidarán de nuestro hijo.

—Con nuestras vidas —dijo Sirius.  
—Lo prometo —asintió solemne Remus.

Peter, que miraba desencajado la escena, sintiéndose fuera de lugar se balanceaba de un lado a otro. James lo vio y haciendo aspavientos con las manos lo invitó a unirse a ellos. Se acercó, sintiéndose como un intruso y un hipócrita al recibir el sincero abrazo de sus amigos.

~~.~~

Lo más difícil de su misión para la Orden no era tener que convivir con Greyback. No era tener que tragarse la repugnancia y horror que sentía ante el que lo había convertido en un monstruo, en algo que nunca quiso ser.

Tampoco era tener que escuchar cómo destrozaba las vidas de otros niños, de otras familias. Ni tampoco el tratar de convencer —de manera infructuosa hasta el momento— a los otros hombres —y mujeres— lobo de dejar de seguir a Greyback y, por lo tanto, a Lord Voldemort.

Ni siquiera era lograr engañar a Greyback de su lealtad, y su convencimiento absoluto de estar con la manada.

Lo más difícil de su misión era tener que fingir que la muerte de sus amigos de la Orden no le partían el corazón. Era tener que reír y regodearse junto con los otros lobos de que habían muerto magos. Era no llorar y querer correr de regreso a casa para estar con su familia y acompañarlos en el dolor.

Los gemelos Gideon y Fabian fueron los primeros. No pudo evitar que la voz se le rompiera un poco cuando se excusó para esconderse a llorar. Nunca más escucharía sus bromas, su risa. No vería esos ojos alegres y cargados de planes para causar desastre.

La muerte de Marlene, y de toda su familia, casi hace que tire todo su trabajo por la borda. Le fue imposible no dejar ver algo de la pena que lo embargaba. Recordaba sus abrazos y su risa, tan escandalosa como ella. Pensó en Dorcas, que seguramente estaría destrozada. Sirius apareció en su mente. Sólo de imaginarse lo que se sentiría perderlo... no, no debía pensar en eso.

Volvería pronto con él. En dos meses nacería el bebé de James y Lily y les había prometido estar. Tendría que soportar la espera. Tendría que llevar ese dolor por los caídos él solo.

~~.~~

Se apareció en su departamento. Era apenas un cuarto con cocineta y un baño, pero considerando que únicamente estaba ahí un par de días cada tanto, era más que suficiente.

Se metió a bañar, para quitarse el olor a animal salvaje. Se vistió con cuidado y se fue a buscar un regalo.

Había recibido una nota de Sirius.

«Ya nació».

Estaba emocionado, pero también muy nervioso. Nunca había estado cerca de un bebé y se imaginaba que eran seres increíblemente delicados.

Después de horas tratando de encontrar qué regalarle. Le compró un peluche de lechuza blanca y se encaminó a casa de Sirius.

Pensaba que irían inmediatamente a ver a los Potter. Pero el apasionado recibimiento de Sirius hizo que se le olvidara por un rato la urgencia de conocer al pequeño Harry, como ahora sabía que se llamaba.

Un par de horas después, cuando medio año de no verse había sido recompensado en besos y caricias, se pusieron en camino.

Los recibió James, visiblemente cansado y ojeroso, pero radiante de felicidad.

—Espera ahorita que lo veas, Remus, es lo más hermoso que existe en este mundo —le dijo mientras los pasaba—, ¡y yo ayudé en hacerlo!

No se equivocaba. Remus tuvo que contener las lágrimas ante lo conmovido que estaba de ver a Harry. Era diminuto —«¿todos los bebés son tan pequeños?»— y era una copia en miniatura de James. Con la misma piel y la mata de cabello negro. Dormía en esos momentos.

Después de observarlo embelesado por unos minutos, grabándose cada detalle de ese diminuto ser perfecto alzó la mirada y vio a James y Sirius haciendo lo mismo. James lo miró, no cabía en sí de orgullo. Parecía que iba a explotar.

Lily entró a la habitación. Remus la felicitó y saludó también. Lucía cansada, igual que James, pero radiante y muy hermosa.

―Pronto le toca comer, no tarda en despertarse. ¿Por qué no esperan en la sala? ―les pidió― Ya que termine de alimentarlo lo bajo.

Pasaron varias horas ahí. Observando al pequeño Harry. Remus se negó a cargarlo, por miedo a lastimarlo. Lucía tan frágil. Al final Lily lo convenció y no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar al tenerlo en sus brazos.

―Es perfecto ―dijo en voz baja.

No se dio cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo sino hasta cuando Lily le quitó a Harry de los brazos y sintió cómo regresaba la circulación a ellos. Se despidieron de James y Lily y salieron.

―Debo irme ―dijo Remus en cuanto se aparecieron afuera del departamento de Sirius.

―¿De verdad tienes que irte tan pronto? ―le reclamó Sirius dolido―, ¿no puedes quedarte ni una noche?

Remus sintió cómo se partía su corazón. Nada desearía más que quedarse, para siempre, no tener que volver a ese horrible lugar. Pero tenía un trabajo que hacer.

―Sabes que no, Pads. Si me quedo mucho tiempo sospecharán. Greyback no confía en mí.

La despedida fue muy difícil, cada vez lo era más, pues no sabía cuándo volvería a ver a Harry. Ni a sus amigos. Ni a Sirius.

~~.~~

Todo había salido mal. Todos esos meses, casi dos años en cubierto, tratando de convencer a quienes no querían ser convencidos. Todos esos terribles días cerca del monstruo que lo había convertido en lo que era, soportando sus comentarios, fingiendo ser como Greyback.

Al final resultó que nunca lo había engañado, sólo estaba jugando con Remus. Disfrutando con su sufrimiento por estar lejos de los suyos. Remus se dio cuenta a tiempo, gracias a uno de los pocos amigos verdaderos que había hecho durante su misión que le avisó. Logró escapar antes de que Greyback decidiera que ya había jugado dejándose ganar lo suficiente y que era momento de tomar de Remus lo que más ansiaba.

Primero se reportó con Dumbledore, como le dictaba el deber. Se disculpó por no poder seguir cumpliendo con su misión.

―Hiciste lo que pudiste, fue un buen trabajo ―le dijo el anciano mago―, ahora ve y descansa. Pronto te mandaré a otra misión diferente.

Se teletransportó a su departamento, y se dejó caer sobre la cama sin pararse a pensar en que estaba cubierto de sangre y mugre. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y lo único que quería hacer era gritar de coraje por su estupidez. Usó una almohada para hacerlo. Gritó y lloró y sacó su frustración hasta que cayó rendido.

Sirius estaba muy mal. Llevaba casi dos meses sin saber nada de Remus, ni una sola carta había llegado y Dumbledore se negaba a revelar su ubicación. Todo había salido mal. Seguían perdiendo la guerra contra Voldemort, ahora Benjy Fenwick había desaparecido y otros tantos. Pero Sirius era feliz. Cuando no estaba de misión pasaba los días en casa de los Potter, jugando con Harry, que empezaba ya a decir sus primeras palabras y ya montaba su escoba de juguete. Pero ahora todo indicaba que iba a perder eso también.

La noticia de que Voldemort buscaba a Lily y a James había llegado al mismo tiempo que la noticia de un traidor entre sus filas. Entendió entonces por qué parecía que los mortífagos se adelantaban a todos sus planes.

Y para hacer aún peor las cosas, Remus estaba quién sabe dónde haciendo quién sabe qué. No quería hacerlo, pero su mente se iba constantemente a pensar que podría ser él el espía. Puesto que pasaba más tiempo en su «misión» que con ellos. Se sentía culpable de sospechar, pero sentía que no podía confiar en nadie. Estaba alerta todo el tiempo y sabía que en cualquier momento iba a cometer un error. Por eso decidió que Peter fuera el guardián secreto, nadie sospecharía de él, mientras que Sirius era el mejor amigo de James, y todos esperarían que él lo fuera.

A veces iba al departamento de Remus, con la esperanza de que se encontrara ahí y que no hubiera ido a buscarlo. Lo extrañaba con todas las fibras de su ser. Así que se apareció en su departamento, y a diferencia de las anteriores ocasiones, esta vez sí lo encontró.

Estaba dormido, cubierto de sangre y mugre. La bilis le subió a la garganta. Una mezcla de miedo, preocupación y enojo bullía en su interior. Miedo de que Remus estuviera lastimado, miedo de que la sangre no fuera de él y entonces, ¿de quién era?, miedo de que ese que se encontraba en su cama resultara ser alguien diferente a quien creía conocer. Al fin y al cabo era un hombre lobo. Mientras estaba en Hogwarts, con ellos, podía no dejarse llevar por su naturaleza, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo con otros hombres lobo, ¿y si habían logrado corromperlo?

Pero también sintió enojo. No había estado cuando le hacía falta. De alguna manera lo había traicionado, alejándose, dejando que Sirius enfrentara la vida y las malas noticias sin él. Sirius se sentía perdido, y Remus siempre tenía una respuesta para todo, Remus era su faro, pero al alejarse tanto de la orilla, no lo alcanzaba a ver. Y ahora estaba ahí, de regreso, y no le había avisado.

Remus despertó al sentir a alguien observándolo. Parado enfrente suyo estaba Sirius, con una mueca extraña. Lupin se incorporó como pudo, le dolía todo el cuerpo, casi como si acabara de transformarse, pese a que la luna llena había sido dos semanas atrás.

―Sirius ―lo saludó con voz ronca.

―¿Por qué no me habías escrito? ―eso no era lo que planeaba decirle, pero fue lo que le salió. Pese a la preocupación, se sentía obnubilado por el enojo.

―Sabes que no podía...

―No, no lo sé ―lo interrumpió Sirius―. Nunca me dices nada Rem, te vas por meses enteros y no sé si estás vivo o muerto ―Sirius empezó a subir la voz, y ahora gritaba―. No contestas mis cartas, no mandas tú ninguna.

Remus estaba como paralizado, mirando a Sirius gritarle, sin saber qué decir. Porque nada de eso era mentira. Y eran válidos los reclamos, pero injustos. No era algo que hubiera hecho por gusto.

―Y te perdiste el cumpleaños de Harry ―continuó Sirius―. Preguntó por ti, ¿sabes? No te conoce, porque nunca vas, pero James y Lily le hablan de ti, de nosotros. Si es que aún hay un nosotros.

Se sintió como una bofetada.

―¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó Remus, que estaba ya sentado en la cama, su corazón latía a mil por hora, y le faltaba el aire.

―No sé, pensé que quizás prefieres pasar más tiempo con los tuyos, con los de tu condición.

No era una bofetada, era una patada, de un gigante, justo en el estómago.

―¿Mi condición? ¿Los míos? ¿De qué hablas, Black? ―sabía lo mucho que le dolía a Sirius que lo llamaran así, que le recordaran que él también vivía bajo prejuicios por su familia, por su sangre.

―De que pasas demasiado tiempo con ellos. Apenas y regresas, apestando a bestia, para que te contemos las cosas y luego regresas con tu «manada» ―dijo haciendo énfasis en el desprecio al decir eso―. Hay un espía, ¿lo sabías? ¿Eres tú?

Así que de eso se trataba. Le dolía que Sirius sospechara de él. ¿Acaso no lo conocía?

―Sí, Greyback me lo dijo, y se burló de la Orden ―se puso de pie con esfuerzo―. Me dijo que ya sabía que en realidad yo no espiaba para ellos, sino para la Orden. Y que mientras que yo hacía mal mi trabajo, su espía lo hacía bien.

Sirius entornó los ojos.

―Que conveniente ―bufó―, pensé que eras mejor mintiendo.

―Yo también lo pensé, pero parece que Greyback jamás creyó que me unía a ellos por voluntad ―prefirió no mencionar que además siempre estuvo enterado de su relación con Sirius, ni del montón de comentarios que lo hacían temer que le hiciera daño.

―¿Y entonces por qué te dejó estar ahí tanto tiempo? ―le espetó Sirius.

Remus se encogió de hombros. No quería hablar de eso. No cuando estaba tan agotado, no cuando lo único que hacía Sirius era reclamarle.

―Si eso fuera cierto no estarías vivo, Lupin. Si eso fuera cierto hubieras vuelto a mí antes ―siguió quejándose, sin darse cuenta de la mueca de tristeza de Remus. La furia lo cegaba. La frustración de tantas semanas, la tensión, el miedo descargándose contra alguien que no lo merecía.

Remus se quedó callado, sabía que de nada servía discutir con el chico cuando estaba en ese estado. Pero eso sólo enfureció más a Sirius. Que se dio media vuelta y salió azotando la puerta con tal fuerza que las ventanas vibraron.

En cuanto hizo eso se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Sintió remordimiento, ni siquiera había dejado a Remus explicarse. Pero Sirius Black era orgulloso, y no quería disculparse, no cuando sentía que Remus debía hacerlo también. Así que se desapareció.

El licántropo se dejó caer en la cama. El dolor de su corazón superando el de su cuerpo.

* * *

 **¡Feliz año nuevo! y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar. Este capi será el último que suba sin betear. El siguiente ya se lo mandé a la maravillosa Nea Poulain para que me lo arregle. Así que disculpen los errores que pueda haber.**

 **Y no sé si ya les dije pero empecé a hacer RP en tumblr: harrypotter-syndrome, por si quieren ir a ver, pronto saldrán cositas wolfstar.**

 **Los veo en el siguiente, que se viene uno muy triste.**


	8. La segunda traición

**Capítulo 8: La segunda traición**

Después de la última discusión con Sirius, Remus se había alejado por completo de todos, le había dolido mucho que desconfiara de él, que lo acusara de ser un espía a pesar de lo bien que lo conocía. Estaba harto de ser él el que buscara a Sirius después de una discusión, cansado de pedir perdón incluso cuando el que se había equivocado era el otro. Así que ese 31 de octubre se fue a dormir temprano, agotado por las heridas recientes de su enfrentamiento con Greyback y profundamente triste por su discusión con su novio.

Lo despertó un repiqueteo insistente en la ventana. Acostumbrado a dormir con sueño ligero en esa época de guerra el menor ruido lo alertaba. Se levantó a abrirle a la lechuza parda que tocaba. Sólo Sirius y Dumbledore sabían dónde se encontraba. Su corazón se hinchó de esperanza de que fuera Sirius, disculpándose y, con exagerado drama, contándole todo lo que se perdió y lo mucho que lo echó de menos la noche anterior en casa de los Potter.

Para su gran decepción era una nota de Dumbledore, no decía mucho:

 _No salgas de casa._

 _Iré a las 5 a hablar contigo, iría antes, pero hay cosas que debo resolver._

No debía ser urgente, pensó Remus, si se comunicaba de esa manera con él. Con un movimiento de varita puso a calentar agua y se preparó un té con un chorrito de leche y mucha miel.

Terminó su té y se dispuso a cambiar el vendaje de su torso, en lo que esperaba. Inevitablemente pensó en Sirius, quien normalmente lo ayudaba con esas cosas, volviendo a sentir un pinchazo de decepción de que no hubiera sido suya la nota. Esperaba que se pusiera en contacto pronto y se disculpara. Si no lo hacía entonces no le iba a quedar de otra que ceder, por esta vez. Pero le daría tiempo, esperaría hasta su cumpleaños, y si no, lo sorprendería con el regalo que le había conseguido. Sonrió al imaginarse lo feliz que se pondría su novio y en el agradecimiento que seguro recibiría.

El tiempo se pasó lento. Se sentía incómodo no teniendo nada que hacer, más que esperar a que llegara Dumbledore, seguramente con alguna nueva misión —eso esperaba—. Ahora que había destapado su cubierta con Greyback y no podía regresar, tenía que esperar a que se le asignara algo más. Se encontraban en el punto más grave de la guerra, con Voldemort adquiriendo cada vez más poder, personas uniéndose a él por miedo, y los que no se unían muertos o escondidos, sin tener un avance real por ninguna parte.

A la hora prevista tocaron el timbre. Se apresuró a abrir, tropezando con una silla al levantarse tan precipitadamente. Nada en el mundo podría haberlo prevenido de lo que vendría. Ni siquiera la cara demacrada y cansada del anciano mago, ni la mirada que tan bien conocía y que presagiaba malas noticias.

―¿Pasó algo? ―preguntó nada más abrió la puerta. Dumbledore lo miró con tristeza y lástima por un segundo, antes de ocultar sus emociones como buen oclumente que era. Aun así, ese segundo le bastó a Remus para pasar mentalmente por mil teorías, ninguna, lamentablemente, tan terrible como la realidad.

―¿Puedo pasar? ―le preguntó Dumbledore, sin esperarse a una respuesta y entrando dando largas zancadas hacia su cocina―. A decir verdad, llevo algo de prisa, pero alguien debía darte las noticias ―le dijo Dumbledore ―, así que seré breve: Voldemort ha sido derrotado.

Remus se quedó boquiabierto, «¿esa es la noticia?»

―Eso es bueno, ¿no? ―preguntó frunciendo el ceño, convencido de que algo más sucedía. Dumbledore negó con la cabeza lentamente.

―Es una buena noticia, pero a medias. El motivo de su derrota, me temo, es algo que preferiría no tener que contarte, pero te enterarás tarde o temprano…

― Sólo dígalo ―interrumpió Remus, su curiosidad iba en aumento, al igual que su angustia.

―Bien, sí. ―Dumbledore carraspeó―. Desconocemos el motivo por el cuál ocurrieron las cosas como ocurrieron, pero debo darte la noticia ―Remus estaba comenzando a frustrarse ante los rodeos de su antiguo director―, Lily y James Potter están muertos.

―¿Cómo dice? ―estaba seguro que no había escuchado bien lo que le había dicho Dumbledore, no era posible, ¿Lily y James muertos?

―Fueron asesinados por Voldemort anoche, me temo, sin embargo, el pequeño Harry sobrevivió ―«No, no, no, no, no, no…» no podía ser posible eso que le estaba diciendo. Seguro era una broma de muy mal gusto―. Lo siento mucho, Remus ―concluyó Dumbledore.

El mundo se volvió borroso al llenarse sus ojos de lágrimas. Sus piernas no lo sostuvieron más y se desplomó en el piso. El dolor era inmenso.

―Pe-pero no es posible ―por algo se estaban ocultando, habían estado bajo el encantamiento fidelius, no era posible que Sirius… Sirius, oh no, seguro Sirius estaba destrozado también, James era todo lo que le quedaba ―Si-Sirius, ¿ya sabe?

Dumbledore hizo una mueca indescifrable. Y se agachó para estar más cerca de Remus y poner una mano en un intento de consuelo sobre el hombro.

―Me temo, mi muchacho, que él era el guardián secreto de los Potter.

―¿Qué? ―la sorpresa ante esa revelación lo sacó por un segundo del doloroso trance de pensar a sus amigos muertos ―Sirius nunca traicionaría a James― le espetó sin un ápice de duda a Dumbledore. «Debe estar equivocado el mago, cómo podía acusarlo de algo así. Quizás ni siquiera estaban muertos, era una confusión», seguía insistiendo su mente en negar las noticias.

―Eso creíamos todos, Remus ―dijo Dumbledore, después de dejar escapar un largo suspiro―, pero lamentablemente no fue así.

―Debe haber un error, ¿ya hablaron con él? ―insistió Remus, sintiendo como si una capa de hielo se fuera extendiendo por todo su cuerpo, quemándolo y haciéndolo temblar sin control.

Dumbledore lo miró por un minuto, como si tratara de encontrar la forma de decir lo siguiente.

―No hay duda de que es culpable ―respondió casi susurrando―, está en Azkaban por la muerte de los Potter, el asesinato de Peter Pettigrew y doce muggles.

El mundo de Remus se rompió como un espejo estrellándose contra el suelo. Los fragmentos se clavaron en su pecho, su estómago, su cabeza. Le sobrevino una arcada, y vomitó en el piso de la cocina, salpicando la orilla de la túnica de Dumbledore.

―¡No! ― gritó, lanzando un grito de dolor, que sonó a un aullido y que puso los pelos de punta a Dumbledore.

Tuvo más arcadas que se mezclaron con los sollozos. Un pensamiento vibrando en su mente «estoy solo, Sirius nos traicionó».

Su familia por elección: sus mejores amigos estaban muertos y el hombre que amaba, el que siempre pensó como su compañero de vida, los había matado. No podía ―no quería― creerlo aún, pero si Dumbledore estaba convencido, y si estaba en Azkaban, era porque su juicio había revelado su culpabilidad.

Siguió gritando. Encogido en sí mismo, apretando su pecho tratando de mitigar el dolor tan intenso que subía por su garganta y salía como aullidos de dolor, incluso el lobo que habitaba en su interior se lamentaba la pérdida de su manada.

No supo en qué momento se fue Dumbledore. Despertó horas después, con la garganta destrozada de tanto gritar, bañado en lágrimas y embarrado de su propio vómito. El dolor en su pecho era lo único que sentía, por lo demás sentía como si al perder a Sirius, a James, a Peter y a Lily hubiera perdido una parte de él. Se habían ido, dejándolo sólo como una carcasa vacía. Ellos le habían dado razones para vivir, para ser feliz, y ahora, no le quedaba nada.

El mundo mágico estaba de fiesta, pero él estaba de luto. Ni siquiera logró reunir las fuerzas necesarias para ir al funeral de James y Lily, ni para ninguna otra cosa. Se obligaba a comer porque sabía que si no lo hacía, durante la luna llena el lobo se lo cobraría. Quería dejarse morir, pero no era capaz de suicidarse, pero ni siquiera eso podía hacer, el instinto de sobrevivencia de la bestia en su interior era mucho más fuerte. Pero sí dejó de cuidarse, no curaba sus heridas después de la luna llena ―y eran más terribles que nunca― ni hacía nada que no fuera comer y dormir. De vez en cuando se daba un baño, cuando ya no aguantaba su hedor.

Lo carcomía, además de su tristeza, una culpa titánica. Porque no podía dejar de extrañar a Sirius. Incontables noches se recordaba a si mismo que los había traicionado a todos. Porque no sólo había traicionado a los Potter, también lo había traicionado a él. Le había prometido no dejarlo solo, le había dicho que estaría con él, que envejecerían juntos y había mentido. Se enojaba muchísimo consigo mismo cuando se descubría buscando justificaciones, explicaciones de por qué lo había hecho, tratando de convencerse de que realmente lo había hecho, cuando se descubría extrañándolo.

A los pocos meses llegaron a correrlo del departamento donde estaba. Dumbledore lo había conseguido para él durante la guerra, pero ahora que ésta había terminado, y no se había pagado renta en dos meses, lo desalojaron.

Vivió en la calle un par de semanas, pero a unos días de la luna llena supo que necesitaba encontrar dónde transformarse sin lastimar a nadie. Y hasta entonces se acordó que su padre le había dejado la casa como herencia. No había ido desde su muerte, le traía demasiados recuerdos dolorosos de sus padres, además durante la guerra había estado muy ocupado. Estaba llena de telarañas y una familia de doxys había hecho su nido bajo uno de los sillones de la sala, pero era mejor que los cartones y el piso de la calle.

No fue sino hasta julio que pensó en Harry. Se sintió inmensamente culpable de no haber pensado en él antes. Angustiado y pensando en lo decepcionados que estarían James y Lily, escribió una nota a Dumbledore para preguntarle por él. La respuesta fue escueta, pero lo dejó más tranquilo ―aunque no minimizó su culpa―: «Harry está bien, seguro y protegido. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte»

Pensar en Harry lo sacó del sopor en el que había vivido los meses previos. El dolor seguía ahí, como si un fragmento de ese espejo que se rompió ese día siguiera clavado, pero sintió algo más que eso por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sintió el deseo de arreglar su vida para poder estar en la vida del pequeño; quizás no podría ser su guardián ―sobre todo por su condición de hombre lobo― pero quería estar presente, verlo crecer.

Sin embargo, eso no fue posible porque Dumbledore no le quiso decir dónde estaba Harry, asegurándole que era lo mejor para el niño y, sobre todo, una vez que le expresó sus dudas sobre la muerte definitiva de Voldemort, lo más seguro. Le dolió, pero estaba convencido de que Dumbledore sabía lo que hacía, y si de esa manera Harry podía tener una buena infancia, lo entendía.

Los siguientes diez años fueron muy difíciles para Remus. En ocasiones volvía a caer en su círculo de depresión, sobre todo en la época cercana a Halloween. Agradecía el tener dónde vivir, sobre todo con lo difícil que era mantener un trabajo. Ya ni siquiera lo intentaba en el mundo mágico, del cual se había alejado por completo. De vez en cuando se escribía con algunos antiguos miembros de la Orden. También Hagrid le mandaba cartas en su cumpleaños y navidad. Y a Dumbledore le escribía cada 31 de julio, para preguntarle sobre Harry; recibiendo la misma respuesta sobre su bienestar y felicidad.

El año que Harry entró a Hogwarts, recibió con gran alegría la carta de Hagrid contándole sobre su entrada a Gryffindor y sintió mucha nostalgia cuando entró al equipo de Quidditch. «James estaría muy orgulloso» pensó con tristeza al pensar en su amigo. Por alguna razón no se atrevía a pedirle a Dumbledore que ahora que Harry estaba en el colegio le diera oportunidad de acercarse y conocerlo. Pero recibía emocionado cualquier noticia, sintiéndose orgulloso del pequeño. Era lo único que lo hacía olvidarse de su miseria y soledad.

Casi al final del curso recibió otra carta del guardabosques explicándole que estaba armando un álbum de fotos para Harry y pidiéndole su ayuda con algunas fotos. Cuando fue desalojado del departamento en el que se estaba quedando antes había aventado todo en su baúl y no lo había vuelto a abrir. Era demasiado doloroso para él. Pero, dado que nunca había podido darle algo a Harry, decidió tragarse el dolor y buscar las fotografías que le mandaría a Hagrid.

Tratando de mantener a raya la pena que amenazaba con devorarlo y tomar control de él por enésima vez en ese día comenzó a revisar el montón de fotografías ―algunas muggles y otras mágicas― que tenía. La opresión en su pecho era constante, y varias veces tuvo que detenerse para llorar sin miedo a mancillar el papel. Pero a la vez no podía evitar sonreír al recordar los momentos en los que se habían tomado esas fotos. Apenas y se reconocía en ellas. Ya no quedaba rastro del brillo travieso en sus ojos, y su cabello cobrizo se había llenado de más canas. Era otra persona ese Remus joven que sonreía sin preocupación a la cámara.

Lo más difícil era ver las fotos en las que aparecía Sirius. Se le encogió el corazón de manera especialmente dolorosa cuando entre el montón de fotos encontró un pedazo de pergamino. Estaba gastado por los años, pero la tinta roja con la que estaba escrito brillaba con intensidad. Era la nota que le había escrito a Sirius, tantísimos años atrás y que había detonado la serie de eventos que los habían unido como algo más que amigos.

Tuvo que hacer una pausa, para poder llorar y tranquilizarse. Traer tantos recuerdos a la superficie después de años de suprimirlos estaba resultando una tortura, pero al final seleccionó alrededor de quince fotos para mandárselas a Harry. Dudo en mandar junto con ellas una carta, pero no lo hizo al final, por ese mismo temor que lo detenía de pedir a Dumbledore conocerlo. En cambio, le pidió a Hagrid que le mandara una foto del chico.

Pasó un año más, cinco trabajos temporales y doce cartas a Hagrid, quien era mucho más comunicativo contándole cosas sobre Harry que Dumbledore.

Hasta la mañana del 31 de julio en la que recibió una lechuza de Arthur Weasley. Lo sorprendió, puesto que a excepción del funeral de los gemelos Prewett y un par de encuentros posteriores nunca habían hablado. La lechuza portaba un ejemplar del diario El Profeta y una carta. Abrió primero la carta que simplemente le advertía que tuviera cuidado y que estuviera atento. Intrigado desenrollo el periódico. En primera plana, gritando como poseído, estaba Sirius Black.


	9. Regreso a Hogwarts

**Lo puesto en negritas es el texto tal cual como aparece en el libro «Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban»**

 **Capítulo 9: Regreso a Hogwarts**

Ese día aún le reservaba otra sorpresa más. Apenas unos minutos después de que sufriera un colapso nervioso tocaron su puerta. El corazón le dio un vuelco: por un segundo temió y deseó que fuera Sirius. Pero no, era Dumbledore.

―Remus, ¿cómo te encuentras? ―le preguntó una vez que entró a la casa. Su mirada se desvió a la mesa cubierta de pedazos de periódico, luego a la taza rota del piso, las sillas volteadas y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro―. Ah, veo que ya te enteraste.

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente. Remus aún seguía parado en la puerta, confundido por la visita del mago. No creía que fuera simple cortesía. Así que sólo esperó a que siguiera hablando.

―Mi visita tiene dos motivos, ambos, como te imaginarás ―señaló la mesa― tienen que ver con Black.

Remus apretó los dientes, asintió para instarlo a continuar.

―Probablemente vendrán del Ministerio a asegurarse de que no esté escondido aquí ―entornó los ojos―. ¿No lo está, ¿verdad?

―Claro que no ―espetó Remus. Quiso sentirse ofendido, pero sólo se sentía muy cansado. Quería que director se marchara de una vez.

―Bien ―se quitó los lentes y los comenzó a limpiar en su túnica―. Eso nos lleva al otro motivo por el que vine ―se acomodó de nuevo los lentes―. Dime Remus, ¿aún quieres ser profesor?

En quinto año, en su reunión con McGonagall para hablar de su futuro, después de que lo regañara por insistir que igual no tenía sentido, nadie contrataría a un hombre lobo, confesó que le encantaría enseñar.

―Quiero ofrecerte el puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts.

Remus opuso resistencia al principio. Aunque era una oferta tentadora y en su corazón era lo que siempre había querido, sabía que era peligroso. Dumbledore, una vez más, como hacía 22 años lo había hecho, le prometió que se tomarían medidas para proteger a los alumnos. Lo que acabó por convencerlo fue la posibilidad de tener poción Matalobos y más importante aún, conocer a Harry.

~~.~~

Llegó temprano al andén nueve y tres cuartos, mucho antes de que llegara incluso el expreso. Cuando llegó el tren saludó al conductor y recorrió todo hasta el final. Su cuerpo había hecho en automático lo que había hecho por siete años durante su estancia en Hogwarts. Sintió una opresión en el pecho cuando llegó al último compartimiento, el que siempre compartía con sus amigos. Tuvo una fugaz visión de los cuatro ahí en tercer año, antes de que la vida se les complicara, desparramados en todo el espacio, atiborrándose de dulces y riendo. Cerró los ojos, respirando con dificultad, sintiendo la astilla en su corazón removerse dolorosamente. Cuando se tranquilizó un poco, subió su maleta desgastada y se sentó en el que siempre era su lugar. La transformación de dos noches antes le estaba cobrando factura, se sentía exhausto, lo cual era bueno, porque al menos había algo más que la terrible angustia que lo carcomía desde que supo del escape de Black. Se acomodó contra la ventana y cerró los ojos, sintiendo las oleadas de tristeza, nostalgia y agotamiento ahogarlo y llevarlo a dormir sin descanso real.

Entre sueños escuchó que abrían la puerta del compartimiento varias veces, pero en ninguna ocasión se quedó alguien, probablemente ahuyentados por su presencia. Hasta que empezó a escuchar unas voces, y asumió que algunos niños habían decidido quedarse. No le molestaba en realidad, hablaban en voz baja, haciendo un claro esfuerzo por no despertarlo. Intentó volver a conciliar el sueño, pero justo cuando empezaba a dejarse llevar se percató que uno de los ocupantes era Harry. El estómago se le contrajo, el corazón latió más fuerte y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no evidenciar que estaba despierto. Entonces escuchó algo que hizo que lo recorriera un chorro de agua helada: Sirius Black aparentemente había escapado para matar a Harry, o al menos eso decía el ministro. No había pensado en esa posibilidad, y le aterraba pensar en ello. Era suficiente con que los hubiera traicionado así, pero encima quería lastimar al mismo niño que había adorado ―o fingido adorar―, a su propio ahijado. Eso no lo podía creer, pero, como se tenía que recordar, tampoco había creído que traicionaría a James y a Lily, ni que mataría a Peter; a veces todavía no lo creía.

Le daba un poco de culpa el estar escuchando la conversación privada de Harry y sus amigos, pero no podía evitarlo. Tampoco quería fingir su despertar, no estaba seguro de estar listo para enfrentar eso que lo detenía de hablar con Harry. Así que siguió fingiendo dormir, escuchando todo lo que decían. Ni siquiera cuando pasó el carrito y el olor a chocolate lo tentó, abrió los ojos.

Sólo se atrevió a hacer un sonido cuando fue evidente que el visitante que había entrado ―«Malfoy, tenía que ser. No, no puedo pensar así, ahora soy un profesor y debo ser imparcial»― no era grato y soltó un ronquido con la intención de ahuyentarlo.

Luego el tren hizo una parada algo brusca. Y la temperatura a su alrededor comenzó a bajar, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al tiempo que se apagaban las luces. «Dementores» pensó aterrado. Niños entraban y salían del compartimiento, algunos incluso lo pisaron por accidente.

― **¡Silencio!** ―exclamó, procurando no sonar tembloroso, se acercaban los dementores, lo sabía porque de pronto había comenzado a rememorar el momento cuando doce años atrás había perdido todo lo que amaba. Hizo un hechizo para sacar pequeñas bolitas de luz.

― **No se muevan―** les advirtió. Se puso de pie para acercarse a la puerta, iría al pasillo a alejar cualquier dementor que quisiera acercarse. No podía creer que Dumbledore hubiera permitido que entraran al expreso, con todos los niños en él. Pero era demasiado tarde, apenas se incorporó la puerta comenzó a abrirse, dejando paso al dementor. Las imágenes de esa noche se incrementaron, dejándolo paralizado por unos segundos, hasta que recordó que era un adulto y que debía proteger a sus alumnos ―«a Harry»―. Cuando el chico cayó en el piso reaccionó.

― **Ninguno de nosotros esconde a Sirius Black bajo la capa. Vete** ― dijo Remus al dementor, haciendo un esfuerzo por pensar en algo feliz ―era complicado cuando casi todos sus antiguos recuerdos felices estaban contaminados por la nostalgia y la punzada de dolor― e hizo un patronus bastante mediocre, pero que sirvió para alejarlo.

Se agachó preocupado a revisar a Harry, abrumado por lo parecido que era a James a su edad. Sus amigos se arremolinaron a su alrededor y como vio que no se había lastimado dejó que ellos lo despertaran. Sacó de su maleta una barra de chocolate ―menos mal que siempre cargaba con una― y comenzó a partirla en pedazos.

― **Toma ―le dijo a Harry, entregándole un trozo especialmente grande―. Cómetelo. Te ayudará.**

 **Harry cogió el chocolate, pero no se lo comió.**

― **¿Qué era ese ser? ―le preguntó a Lupin.**

― **Un dementor ―respondió Lupin, repartiendo el chocolate entre los demás―. Era uno de los dementores de Azkaban.**

 **Todos lo miraron.** De pronto el compartimiento se le hizo pequeño, y le faltaba el aire. Necesitaba salir de ahí. **Arrugó el envoltorio vacío de la tableta de chocolate y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.**

― **Cómanselo ―insistió―. Les vendrá bien. Discúlpenme, tengo que hablar con el maquinista.**

Una vez afuera suspiró con fuerza. Definitivamente no era así como se había imaginado su primer encuentro con Harry. Se limpió con la manga una lágrima traicionera que se había escapado y comenzó a caminar. Fue a preguntar cuánto tiempo faltaba para llegar a Hogwarts, y a mandar una lechuza a McGonagall para informarle de lo ocurrido.

Cuando regresó al compartimiento Harry seguía sosteniendo el pedazo de chocolate intacto. Sonrió y les dijo.

― **No he envenenado el chocolate, ¿saben? Llegaremos a Hogwarts en diez minutos ―** les dijo, mirando como comenzaban a mordisquear el chocolate **―.** **¿Te encuentras bien Harry?**

El resto del camino no habló, tratando de deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta ante los recuerdos que el dementor le había traído, sumados con el shock de ver a Harry por primera vez y comprobar lo parecido que era a James.

Volver a Hogwarts después de tantos años era una experiencia extraña. Agridulce; cargada de nostalgia, pero el castillo había sido su hogar, donde había conocido a su familia y había pasado miles de momentos felices.

Una vez que llegaron al castillo y tomó su lugar en la mesa de los profesores por fin pudo relajarse un poco. Sonrió al pensar qué dirían sus amigos si lo vieran ahí sentado, sintiendo ese pinchazo al que ya debería haberse acostumbrado. Cuando Dumbledore lo presentó ante los alumnos y vio a Harry y sus amigos aplaudir con ganas ―los únicos que aplaudieron de esa manera― fue como un bálsamo para ese dolor. Pasó la cena tratando de ignorar las miradas de odio que le lanzaba Snape, nada discretamente y observando a Harry y a sus futuros alumnos.

Fue una noche intranquila, plagada de pesadillas, que se mezclaban con recuerdos de su tiempo en Hogwarts y el rostro enloquecido de Sirius en El Profeta. A la mañana siguiente que despertó, le costó un buen rato recordar dónde se encontraba y por qué. Lo invadió el pánico. «En qué estaba pensando, ¿yo profesor?». Una certeza de que lo haría horriblemente lo recorrió y estuvo a punto de ir a la oficina de Dumbledore para disculparse y renunciar.

Pero logró controlarse y dio su primera clase del día, a los chicos de Ravenclaw de quinto año. Le fue muy bien, y eso le tranquilizó.

―Te felicito, Remus ―le dijo Flitwick esa misma tarde en la sala de maestros, como era el primer día, aún no tenían nada que calificar y estaba simplemente tomando té y revisando unos libros―, escuché que tus clases de la mañana fueron muy «divertidas y dinámicas».

―Gracias, Prof… Filius ―agradeció Lupin, sonrojándose hasta las orejas, sintiéndose muy halagado y aliviado. Porque una cosa es que él sintiera que todo iba bien y otra era recibir confirmación así.

El resto de sus clases siguieron siendo muy buenas, pero lo que más nervioso lo ponía era la clase que daría al grupo de Harry. Por suerte Flitwick le había conseguido el boggart que pensaba usar para los de tercero. Pero aún no sabía qué tan sabio sería dejar que Harry se enfrentara a él.

Por fin llegó el temido y esperado día. Daba vueltas nervioso en su despacho, escuchaba llegar a los Gryffindor de tercero y cuando ya no lo pudo evitar más, por fin salió.

― **Buenas tardes ―dijo―. ¿Podrían, por favor, meter los libros en la mochila? La lección de hoy será práctica. Sólo necesitarán las varitas mágicas.**

Observó sus rostros llenos de curiosidad y duda.

― **Bien ―** dijo, una vez que todos habían guardado sus cosas―. **Si tienen la amabilidad de seguirme.**

En el camino se encontraron con Peeves, que le cantó:

― **Locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin…**

Remus no pudo más que sonreír ante tal saludo de Peeves. Durante sus años de estudiante la relación con el poltergeist había sido casi de colegas.

―Yo en tu lugar quitaría ese chicle de la cerradura, Peeves ―le dijo amablemente, pero con un ligero tono de sarcasmo que sabía el poltergeist identificaría―. El señor Filch no podrá entrar por sus escobas.

Tuvo que reprimir un guiño, al recordar que ahora él era profesor y debía dar buen ejemplo. Y después de la pedorreta que Peeves le lanzó no le quedaba de otra, pero eso no quitaba que pudiera divertirse un poco. Sacó su varita.

― **Es un hechizo útil y sencillo ―dijo a la clase volviendo la cabeza―. Por favor estén atentos.**

 **Alzó la varita a la altura del hombro, dijo «¡Waddiwasi!» y apuntó a Peeves.**

 **Con la fuerza de una bala, el chicle salió disparado del agujero de la cerradura y fue a taponear la fosa nasal izquierda de Peeves; éste ascendió dando vueltas como en un remolino y se alejó como un bólido, zumbando y echando maldiciones.**

― **¡Estupendo, profesor! ―dijo Dean Thomas, asombrado.**

― **Gracias, Dean ―respondió el profesor Lupin, guardando la varita―. ¿Continuamos?**

Los guio el resto del camino rumbo al salón de profesores. Todo el nerviosismo que lo aquejaba antes había desaparecido, en gran parte gracias a Peeves. Sabía que se había ganado el respeto de sus alumnos con eso.

En la sala de profesores estaba Snape sentado. No esperaba encontrárselo ahí. No pudo evitar pensar que seguro quería intimidarlo y ponerlo nervioso, cosa que había intentado hacer casi a diario. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente y cerró la puerta.

― **Déjela abierta, Lupin ―le dijo―. Prefiero no ser testigo de esto.**

 **Se puso de pie y pasó entre los alumnos. Su toga negra ondeaba a su espalda. Ya en la puerta, giró sobre sus talones** ―Remus estuvo a punto de girar los ojos «qué dramático»― **y dijo―: Posiblemente no le haya avisado nadie, Lupin, pero Neville Longbottom está aquí. Yo le aconsejaría no confiarle nada difícil. A menos que la señorita Granger le esté susurrando las instrucciones al oído.**

La clase fue un verdadero éxito. Todos pudieron con el boggart y lo mejor fue, sin duda, ver a Snape con ese atuendo, tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no soltar la carcajada ahí mismo. Por otro lado, le preocupaba que el miedo más grande de un alumno sea un profesor. Y aunque Snape a cualquiera causaría terror con su pura apariencia, había escuchado la manera en la que se refirió a Neville antes de clases.

Lo discutió con Dumbledore, pero él no quiso escuchar nada. «Es algo estricto y un poco imparcial, contra los Gryffindor, sobre todo, pero es excelente profesor». Decidió no discutir más, pero a partir de ahí decidió que se esforzaría el doble por brindarle a los estudiantes clases de calidad y procurar darles la confianza para que se acercaran a él si necesitaban algo.

Conforme el curso iba avanzando su confianza iba creciendo. Disfrutaba mucho dar clases, y, aunque Hogwarts aún albergaba memorias agridulces, lo empezaba a sentir como su casa de nuevo.

~~.~~

Halloween cayó en sábado por la mañana. La luna llena era esa noche, lo podía sentir en todo su cuerpo: todas las articulaciones le dolían y sudores fríos le recorrían. Encima esa fecha siempre era complicada para él, lo hacía recordar. Pero tenía que terminar de calificar los trabajos de segundo y quinto, porque no podría hacerlo en los días siguientes. El gindylow que acababa de llegarle lo distraía con sus ruiditos. Harto de intentar calificar, decidió que caminaría un poco. La agitación pre-transformación siempre lo ponía inquieto, y la actividad física ayudaba, a veces. Justo iba saliendo cuando vio a Harry un poco más adelante.

Aún no se había atrevido a acercarse más allá que como su profesor y pensó que podía ser una buena oportunidad, dado que no estaba con sus amigos. Pero una vez que lo tuvo en su despacho no sabía cómo sacar el tema. Tenerlo de frente siempre le producía mil cosas, y no sólo porque le recordaba tantísimo a sus amigos, sino por él mismo. La nostalgia, el dolor y la tristeza se mezclaban con la culpa de no haber estado para él durante su vida, y el miedo al rechazo era lo que le impedía decirle algo referente a eso. Así que habló de criaturas y de té, para distraerse y para tratar de agarrar valor. Estaba a punto de sacar el tema cuando vio algo en el rostro de Harry que lo preocupó. Era la misma mueca que hacía Lily, cuando quería decir algo y se contenía.

Resultó ser el boggart. Remus no había permitido a Harry enfrentarse con él durante la primera clase. Supuso que se transformaría en Voldemort, y no podía permitir eso. Pero de acuerdo con el chico, sería un dementor. Ambas opciones eran escalofriantes, la verdad.

Los interrumpió la visita de Snape. Pese a lo desagradable que era con Remus, y los constantes comentarios mal intencionados, había cumplido con la encomienda de Dumbledore y había preparado la poción mes con mes. Lo cual era un alivio, pues, aunque el dolor de la transformación no se atenuaba, al menos podía mantenerse consciente durante la noche, y no era un peligro para nadie. Snape siempre lo ponía de nervios, pero ante Harry debía disimular. Procuraba ser cortés con el profesor de pociones, pero los viejos hábitos eran difíciles de olvidar, más cuando recordaba a Neville y su miedo. Le pareció divertido que Harry pensara que intentaría envenenarlo, al menos se preocupaba por él.

Al final tuvo que despedirse de Harry sin poder hablar de lo que quería. «Ya tendré oportunidad», pensó.

~~.~~

Estaba aún en su cama, descansando de la noche anterior. Gracias a la Matalobos no se lastimaba durante las noches, pero aun así no había dormido y el cuerpo le dolía. Agradecía que fuera domingo, para poder dormir. Lo despertó el sonido de su puerta abriéndose.

―Remus, lamento molestarte ―la cabeza de McGonagall se asomó―. ¿Puedo pasar?

―Claro, pasa, Minerva ―contestó con voz rasposa.

La profesora entró y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio.

―Remus, debo avisarte: Black se introdujo en el castillo anoche ―dijo McGonagall.

―¡¿Qué?! ―se incorporó sentándose en la cama, todo el dolor e incomodidad olvidados ante la sorpresa― ¿Lo atraparon?

―No ―McGonagall no pareció notar la preocupación inconsciente en la pregunta―, huyó antes de que supiéramos que estaba aquí, pero atacó a la Señora Gorda. Es una fortuna que la mayoría de los alumnos estuviera

Remus deseó que se calmara su corazón. Siempre le alteraba escuchar de Sirius, y saber que había estado en el castillo le había causado una oleada de emociones. En esos momentos era la culpa, porque su primera reacción había sido pensar que lo habían atrapado. Debería desear que así fuera, debería querer que lo capturaran y lo llevaran de regreso a donde merecía estar. Pero una parte de él, una maldita y traicionera parte de él, deseaba lo contrario.

―Ya buscamos en todo el castillo ―continuó Minerva―, pero sabemos que Black conocía lugares que quizás hemos olvidado revisar y pensé que podrías ayudarnos. Claro que si no te sientes bien…

―Puedo ayudar ―dijo Remus, levantándose lentamente. Sintiéndose aún más culpable.

―Gracias Remus. Cualquier cosa estaré en el segundo piso, tratando de convencer a la Señora Gorda de regresar a su puesto.

Remus sabía dónde tenía que buscar. A principio de año le había contado a Dumbledore de la mayoría de los escondites y pasadizos que conocía. Pero había algunos que había decidido omitir. Uno de ellos era el que llevaba a Honeydukes. No le había dicho al director porque hubiera sido confesarle de sus escapadas al pueblo, además lo pensó innecesario porque los dementores rondaban Hogsmeade. En cuanto a los escondites, únicamente había omitido uno: cierta habitación mágica que aparecía y desaparecía en el séptimo piso. Nunca pensó que Black pudiera entrar al castillo, así que no creyó necesario revelarle de ese lugar. Un sabor amargo subió por su garganta cuando llegó al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado. Los recuerdos de las cosas que habían ocurrido en esa habitación llegándole de golpe: las caricias, los besos. Esa habitación era su secreto, suyo y de Sirius. Ni siquiera les habían hablado a sus amigos de su existencia. Nuevamente lo arremetió esa mezcla de terror e ilusión de pensar en que pudiera estar ahí. Pero estaba vacía. Respiró de alivio.

Siguió buscando en los demás lugares, de los cuáles sí había contado a Dumbledore, únicamente para descartar. Caminar lo ayudaba además a poner en orden sus pensamientos. Sentía el estómago revuelto, la angustia haciendo nido en él. «¿Debería decirle?» No era la primera vez que se preguntaba si debía contarle al director sobre los animagos.

Se sentía dividido. Podía ser una herramienta valiosa para atrapar a Sirius. Pero, por otro lado, sería probarle al director que no era alguien digno de confianza. Eso le detenía. Porque Dumbledore nunca lo había mirado con desconfianza. A diferencia de los que sabían de su condición ―sus amigos habían sido la excepción, bueno, todos menos Sirius, él sí que había creído que era el espía, aunque probablemente sólo lo había dicho para ocultar su propia traición―, que lo rechazaba y señalaba. Porque todos sabían que los hombres lobo no eran de fiar. Y demostrarle eso a Dumbledore, era algo que no podría soportar. Porque el viejo mago confiaba en él, y le había permitido entrar a Hogwarts, le había protegido cuando Snape había amenazado con decirle a todo el mundo y ahora le había dado un trabajo, el trabajo de sus sueños, además. Así que se callaba.

~~.~~

La siguiente luna llena no fue tan afortunado y cayó entre semana. Lo que más le molestaba era tener que faltar a sus clases y cuando se enteró que sería Snape quien la daría se sintió peor. Pero no había de otra, nadie más estaba dispuesto a suplirlo. Su único consuelo es que sabía que al menos el slytherin sabía de los temas.

Pero nunca se esperó que fuera tan cruel. Sabía que había sido malicia pura la que había llevado a Snape pedirles a todos sus alumnos ―a todos, no sólo a los de tercero― un trabajo sobre hombres lobo. Era evidente que quería exponerlo. Curiosamente no fue eso lo que le molestó, sino que había planeado dar esa clase con un enfoque diferente al del libro, y Snape le había arrebatado eso.

Durante los días siguientes se mantuvo alerta, en espera de en cualquier momento recibir la noticia de que algún alumno responsable había atado cabos y les había dicho a sus padres, y por lo tanto debía dejar la escuela de inmediato. Pero como no ocurrió comenzó a tranquilizarse y en el fin de semana ocurrió algo que lo distrajo: el primer partido de quidditch de Gryffindor.

Pasó horas tratando de decidir si asistiría o no al partido. Por un lado, tenía ganas de ver jugar a Harry, por el otro, sabía que verlo le traería demasiados recuerdos de James. Al final decidió no ir pues no quería tener que pasar por eso ese día. Pero escuchó la noticia de los dementores atacando a Harry y eso le causó tal preocupación que olvidó pensar en la posibilidad de ser descubierto como hombre lobo. Lamentó haber dudado tanto en ir, podría haber intentado repeler a los dementores antes de que se acercaran al chico. Por suerte no le había ocurrido nada grave.

Para su alivio, en la clase de Harry únicamente Hermione había hecho la tarea y como no le hizo ningún comentario respecto a su licantropía, supuso que no había descubierto nada. Fueron un par de horas bastantes tranquilas y agradables. Después de clases le pidió a Harry que se quedara, porque quería asegurarse que estuviera bien después de lo ocurrido el fin de semana con los dementores.

El hecho que Harry se abriera con él y tuviera la confianza de contarle cosas hacía que valiera la pena haber aceptado el puesto de profesor. No estaba aún seguro de cómo acercarse más a él, pero al parecer estaba funcionando. Estaban hablando de cómo le afectaban especialmente los dementores a Harry, y entonces él le dijo que escuchaba el momento en el que Voldemort mataba a Lily. Su primer impulso fue abrazarlo, pero lo pensó mejor.

― **Azkaban debe ser horrible ―masculló Harry.**

 **Lupin asintió con melancolía.**

Hubiera evitado hablar de Azkaban, porque irremediablemente pensaba en Sirius, junto con todo lo que acompañaba pensar en él. Lamentablemente para él, Harry también pensó en él.

―Pero Sirius Black escapó ―dijo Harry despacio―. Escapó.

El maletín se le escapó de las manos y cayó al suelo. Remus aprovechó para recomponer su rostro. Por suerte el mismo Harry cambió el tema nuevamente a los dementores, y al patronus. Remus prometió enseñarle después de Navidad. El fin del trimestre, aunado a la luna llena en Noche Buena, hacía que tuviera poco tiempo.

Dumbledore lo invitó a comer el día de Navidad, pero Remus rechazó la oferta. Después de que Snape dejara la tarea era más probable que los estudiantes fueran mucho más perspicaces y al verlo en el estado enfermizo post transformación sólo les daría más información. Además, estaba acostumbrado a pasar las navidades sólo.

La primera clase particular con Harry fue un jueves en la tarde. Por suerte días antes había conseguido otro boggart, lo cual lo emocionaba porque así podría ensayar con lo más cercano a los dementores de verdad. Primero hizo que ensayara sin varita y lo sorprendió lo rápido que logró provocar que algo saliera de su varita. No podía dejar de admirarse en ocasiones lo capaz que era el chico.

Cuando decidió que estaba lo suficientemente listo, liberó al boggart. Pudo ver cómo Harry iba palideciendo, y haciéndose para atrás. Sus intentos por sacar el patronus cada vez menos fuertes. Remus se debatió entre interponerse o dejar que el chico siguiera intentando, y mientras lo hacía, Harry se desmayó.

Le costó un poco de trabajo reanimarlo, le tuvo que dar palmadas en las mejillas.

― **He oído a mi padre ―balbuceó Harry―. Es la primera vez que lo oigo. Quería enfrentarse a Voldemort para que a mi madre le diera tiempo de escapar.**

Harry bajó la mirada y no alcanzó a ver la sorpresa y el dolor en el rostro de Remus. Jamás se había esperado algo así.

― **¿Has oído a James? ―preguntó Lupin con voz extraña.** La voz rompiéndosele inevitablemente.

― **Sí… ―Con la cara ya seca, volvió a levantar la vista―. ¿Por qué? Usted no conocía a mi padre, ¿o sí?**

«Maldición». No era así como había planeado Remus revelarle a Harry sobre su relación con James.

― **Lo… conocí, sí ―contestó Lupin―. Fuimos amigos en Hogwarts. Escucha, Harry. Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo por hoy. Este encantamiento es demasiado avanzado… No debería haberte puesto en este trance.**

Tenía las emociones a flor de piel, y temía que Harry se sintiera inseguro o intimidado por algo que dijera. Si el chico no preguntaba más, era porque no le interesaba. Harry pidió continuar. En esa segunda ocasión lo logra, logra retener al boggart/dementor por varios segundos. En cuanto la sobra plateada empieza a reducirse Remus decidió que era suficiente. Así que dio por terminada la sesión, dándole un chocolate a Harry para recuperar las fuerzas.

― **¿Profeso Lupin? ―preguntó Harry―. Si conoció a mi padre, también conocería a Sirius Black.**

 **Lupin se volvió con rapidez,** el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. No sabía cómo se había enterado Harry de ello. Y se sintió expuesto, atacado, culpable…

― **¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ―dijo severamente.**

― **Nada. Quiero decir… me he enterado que eran amigos en Hogwarts.**

 **El rostro de Lupin se calmó.** Pero dentro su estómago pesaba como una bala de plomo.

― **Sí, lo conocí ―dijo lacónicamente―. O creía que lo conocía. Será mejor que te vayas, Harry. Se hace tarde.**

Cuando Harry por fin se marchó, Remus se desplomó en su escritorio tallándose los ojos y las sienes, le dolía la cabeza. Había sido mucho más extenuante y estresante de lo que se esperaba. Definitivamente no había estado listo para hablar de James y de Lily con Harry; mucho menos de Sirius.

En las siguientes sesiones, por suerte, ya no retomaron el tema. Y no fue sino hasta la quinta reunión que volvieron a mencionarlo. Remus se sentía muy orgulloso del avance de Harry, pero el chico no estaba tan contento. Le invitó una cerveza de mantequilla y no se creyó ni poquito que fuera únicamente porque Ron y Hermione le habían llevado. Pero no se le ocurría ninguna forma de que pudiera ir a Hogsmeade así que no indagó más.

Bebieron en silencio, hasta que Harry preguntó sobre lo que tenían debajo de la capucha los dementores. Remus le explicó del beso del dementor.

― **Es el destino que le espera a Sirius Black. Lo decía El Profeta esta mañana. El Ministerio ha dado permiso a los dementores para besarlo cuando lo encuentren.**

La noticia le había dolido, porque era algo horrible. Una imagen mental de los ojos grises de Sirius perdiendo todo su brillo le llegó a la mente y lo hizo estremecerse. Ni siquiera él, con todo lo que había hecho lo merecía. Al parecer Harry tenía otras ideas.

― **Se lo merece ―dijo de pronto.**

― **¿Eso piensas? ―dijo, como sin darle importancia―. ¿De verdad crees que alguien se merece eso?**

― **Sí ―dijo Harry con altivez―. Por varios motivos.**

Remus se preguntó cuáles eran esos motivos. Pero no indagó más. Suponía que algo sabía Harry respecto a su traición.

El partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw no cayó en luna llena. Y Remus por fin se animó a ir a ver a Harry jugar. También iba por si se aparecían nuevamente los dementores. Lo único que se apareció fue Draco Malfoy y sus amigos, tratando claramente de sabotear a Harry, quien logró, casi sin pensarlo, realizar un patronus corpóreo. A su alrededor todos exclamaron sorprendidos y él sintió una opresión en el pecho. El patronus de Harry era un venado. Era Cornamenta galopando para proteger a su hijo.

Remus estaba henchido de orgullo. Porque Harry atrapó la snitch, porque ganaron el partido y además logró conjurar un patronus. El licántropo se sentía lo más feliz que había estado en doce años.

Debió imaginárselo. Porque el destino parecía empecinado en arruinarle la felicidad. Justo cuando se había acostado, con una sonrisa en el rostro, tranquilo y emocionado, entró Filius.

―Parece ser que nuevamente entró Black ―le dijo sin preámbulo―, atacó a un chico de Gryffindor.

Remus estaba de pie y con su varita en medio segundo.

―No Harry… ―dijo.

―No, a su amigo Ronald, pero no le hizo nada.

Había algo raro en esa segunda incursión. Había logrado entrar hasta la habitación de los chicos de tercero, y había atacado a Ron. A Remus eso no le sonaba lógico. Si Sirius en verdad hubiera querido lastimar a Harry, lo hubiera hecho. Y no había manera de que lo confundiera con el pelirrojo.

Nuevamente lo asaltó la incertidumbre de la culpabilidad por seguir justificando y buscando disculpar a Sirius. Pero era algo recurrente y estaba acostumbrado a ignorarla. «Sirius Black es malo: traicionó a James, mató a Peter y a ti te dejó a tu suerte» era su mantra en esas ocasiones.

Snape, por otro lado, insistía aún más a Dumbledore, y a todos los profesores que lo escucharan, que Lupin estaba coludido con Black y era el que le permitía la entrada.

Era muy cansado sentir las miradas de suspicacia de algunos de ellos ―afortunadamente los menos―. Aunado con planear las clases, darlas y calificar; las clases privadas con Harry y las lunas llenas. Tenía la agenda llena. Pese a eso, ese estaba resultando ser su mejor año en mucho tiempo.

Desde aquella primera vez, los sábados de visita a Hogsmeade se quedaba deseando que Harry fuera a visitarlo. Pero no se había repetido. Estaba calificando las redacciones sobre contra hechizos de los de sexto cuando escuchó a Snape gritar desde su chimenea.

― **¡Lupin! ¡Quiero hablar contigo!**

Intrigado por el tono y por la petición del profesor de pociones Remus se pasó a su oficina usando el polvo flu. Le sorprendió ver a Harry ahí, vestido como si hubiera estado fuera y con el rostro rojo del frío.

― **¿Llamabas, Severus? ―preguntó Lupin, amablemente.**

― **Sí, respondió Snape, con el rostro crispado por la furia y regresando a su mesa con amplias zancadas―. Le he dicho a Potter que vaciara los bolsillos y llevaba esto.**

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. En las manos de Snape estaba un pergamino que reconocería en cualquier parte. La astilla se removió en su corazón. «¿Cómo lo consiguió?». La última vez que supo de ese mapa fue cuando Filch se lo quitó a Peter, pensó que nunca más lo volvería a ver, mucho menos en las manos de Harry.

Snape parecía sospechar de él, pues insistía en que estaba hecho con artes oscuras. Claramente quería culpar a Harry. Con una mirada le indicó al chico que no hablara. Remus decidió tratar de convencer a Snape que era un artículo de Zonko. Pero luego se acordó que habían usado un hechizo protector y que seguramente el Slytherin había leído sus apodos en él, por la manera en la que insistía que Harry lo había obtenido de sus fabricantes. Aun así, siguió fingiendo.

― **¿Quieres decir del señor Colagusano o cualquiera de estas personas? ―preguntó―. Harry, ¿conoces a alguno de estos señores?**

― **No ―respondió rápidamente Harry.**

― **¿Lo ves, Severus? ―dijo Lupin. Volviéndose a Snape―. Creo que es de Zonko.**

Ron entró en el momento exacto diciendo que él se lo había dado y que era, supuestamente, de Zonko, dando la coartada para que Snape ya no siguiera insistiendo. Remus le quitó el mapa, se lo guardó y salió con los chicos de la oficina.

Recordó su sospecha cuando las cervezas de mantequilla. Efectivamente Harry había estado saliendo, exponiéndose a que Sirius Black lo dañara. Así que lo confiscó.

― **No quiero disculpas ―dijo Lupin. Echó una mirada al vestíbulo vacío y bajó la voz―. Da la casualidad de que sé que este mapa fue confiscado por el señor Filch hace muchos años. Sí, sé que es un mapa ―dijo ante los asombrados Harry y Ron―. No quiero saber cómo ha caído en sus manos. Me asombra, sin embargo, que no lo entregaran, especialmente después de lo sucedido en la última ocasión en que un alumno dejó por ahí información relativa al castillo. No te lo puedo devolver, Harry.**

― **¿Por qué pensó Snape que me lo habían dado los fabricantes?**

― **Porque… porque los fabricantes de estos mapas habrían querido sacarte del colegio. Habrían pensado que era muy divertido.**

― **¿Los conoce? ―dijo Harry impresionado.**

― **Nos hemos visto ―dijo Lupin lacónicamente.**

De regreso a su despacho ya no se sentía con ganas de seguir calificando. Se recostó en su cama y con nerviosismo y mariposas en el estómago pronunció las palabras «Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas».

Era un objeto en verdad preciado. Y durante las noches, después de trabajar, se tiraba a observarlo y a rememorar los viejos tiempos. Mientras más pensaba en ellos menos le dolían. Pero se acercaban los exámenes finales, y por lo tanto tenía más que calificar y revisar, y poco tiempo para explorar el mapa.

Habían terminado los exámenes de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras y esa noche era luna llena. Remus estaba revisando el mapa como cada noche. Lo primero que buscaba era a Harry. No lo encontró en el castillo y se asustó, pero pronto recordó que ese día sería la ejecución del hipogrifo ―una verdadera lástima― y probablemente había ido a ver a Hagrid. Efectivamente encontró a Harry, caminando cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid con sus amigos. Pero vio algo más. Vio el punto de Sirius Black acercarse y atacar a Ron. Pero junto al punto del chico Weasley había uno más. Uno que no se hubiera esperado ver. Junto al letrero que decía Ronald Weasley, arrastrado por Sirius Black estaba el letrero que decía: Peter Pettigrew.

Fue como si lo hubiera golpeado una bluger. De pronto entendió qué había pasado doce años atrás.


	10. Sanando heridas

**Lo escrito en negrita es sacado tal cual del "Prisionero de Azkaban". Y les recuerdo que utilizo los apodos en inglés. Las demás notas (y disculpas por dejar pasar tanto tiempo) irán abajo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Sanando Heridas**

El nombre que aparece en el mapa es un nombre que Remus no se esperaba ver. Algo hace click en su mente y una oleada de emociones lo embarga: «Sirius no mató a Peter» El vuelco que da su corazón hubiera ganado una medalla olímpica. Deja el mapa sobre la mesa y toma la varita antes de salir corriendo.

Prácticamente en automático hace el recorrido que solía hacer mes con mes en sus años en Hogwarts. Escucha su corazón en los oídos, va al tiempo de sus pasos mientras corre. Esquiva con facilidad al Sauce Boxeador y aprieta el nudo. Al entrar escucha gritos y voces enojadas en alguna parte del segundo piso.

Cae en la cuenta de que no sabe ante qué escenario se va a encontrar, pero no tiene tiempo de detenerse a pensar en las opciones. Debe subir, debe ver con sus propios ojos, confirmar algo que su corazón le había estado diciendo por doce años a pesar de la censura: Sirius quizás es inocente. Y aunque la astilla siga ahí, ya duele menos.

Supo que lo habían escuchado cuando escuchó a Hermione gritar. Lo invadió el miedo de que le pasara algo a Sirius. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Sabe en qué habitación está, siempre es esa misma habitación en donde todo ocurre. Abre la puerta y casi olvida el miedo que le revuelve las tripas cuando ve a Sirius postrado en el piso, con un gato en el pecho, protegiéndole de Harry.

― **¡Expeliarmus!** ―es como si reaccionara en automático, ni siquiera lo piensa y lo primero que hace es quitarles las varitas a Harry y a sus amigos. Sabe ―¿lo sabe o es lo que quiere creer?― que Sirius no los va a lastimar a ellos, pero no quiere arriesgarse a que ellos a él sí.

― **¿Dónde está, Sirius? ―** necesita confirmarlo, asegurarse con sus ojos que no imagino esa etiqueta que decía «Peter Pettigrew» porque entonces así, puede empezar a perdonarlo. Sirius señaló a Ron, que sostenía una rata que intentaba escaparse y chillaba.

― **Pero entonces… ―murmuró Lupin, mirando tan intensamente a Black que parecía leer sus pensamientos― ¿por qué no se ha manifestado antes? A menos que…** ― «a menos que él hubiera sido el guardián secreto» pensó Remus, una pieza más acomodándose, una dolorosa esperanza formándose **― a menos que fuera él quién… a menos que te transmutaras… sin decírmelo…**

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande por contenerse. Pero cuando Sirius asintió lentamente sintió todo su cuerpo soltar un suspiro de alivio. Bajó la varita, ante la mirada atónita de sus estudiantes y se acercó a Sirius. Lo tomó de la mano para ayudarse a incorporarse y abrazarlo después de tantos años. Podía sentir las costillas de Sirius bajo sus brazos, estaba demasiado delgado, y olía mal, pero era real, estaba ahí.

― **¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! -gritó Hermione regresándolo a la realidad de golpe. Soltó a Sirius y volteó a mirar a Hermione.**

― **Usted…usted** ―«lo sabe» pensó con tristeza.

― **Hermione…**

― **¡…usted y él!**

― **Tranquilízate, Hermione** ―si la chica decía algo sobre su condición lo más probable es que ya no quisieran escucharlos, y no podía permitirse eso. Pero Hermione seguía gritando.

― **Yo confié en usted ―gritó Harry, a Remus le partió el corazón porque se vio reflejado en él, sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía― y en realidad era amigo de él.**

Remus trató explicarse, pero Hermione lo volvió a interrumpir con falsas conjeturas y acusaciones. Revelándoles, ahora sí, que era un hombre lobo. Como lo había supuesto, la joven bruja sabía todo, y la tarea que Snape les había dejado había influido. Claro que, conociéndola, no dudaba en que lo podía haber deducido por sí misma, quizás más tarde.

Mientras discutían Sirius caminó a la cama y se sentó. A Remus le dio una punzada de culpa, por su culpa se habían complicado las cosas. Les devolvió sus varitas, esperando que con eso le creyeran y le dieran una oportunidad para explicar las cosas.

― **Si no lo ha estado ayudando ―dijo Harry mirando furiosamente a Black―, ¿cómo sabía que se encontraba aquí?**

― **Por el mapa del merodeador. Estaba en mi despacho examinándolo…**

― **¿Sabe utilizarlo? ―le preguntó Harry con suspicacia.**

― **Por supuesto ―contestó Lupin, haciendo con la mano un ademán de impaciencia―. Yo colaboré en su elaboración. Yo soy Lunático… Es el apodo que me pusieron mis amigos en el colegio.**

Les explicó cómo había visto en el mapa cómo salían de casa de Hagrid acompañados por alguien más. Cómo había visto que Sirius arrastraba a dos de ellos.

― **¡A uno de nosotros! ―dijo Ron enfadado.**

― **No, Ron ―dijo Lupin―. A dos.**

 **Dejó de pasearse y miró a Ron. Le pidió ver a su rata. Como era de esperarse Ron no entendía, pero al final lo convenció de dársela. Scabbers ―no, Peter―, se intentó escapar, pero no lo logro.**

― **¿Qué? ―volvió a preguntar Ron, con cara de asustado y manteniendo a Scabbers junto a él―. ¿Qué tiene que ver la rata en todo esto?**

― **No es una rata ―graznó de repente Sirius Black.**

― **¿Qué quiere decir? ¡Claro que es una rata!**

― **No lo es ―dijo Lupin en voz baja―. Es un mago.**

― **Un animago ―aclaró Black― llamado Peter Pettigrew.**

A partir de ahí fue más fácil. Podía sentir la incredulidad de los adolescentes, pero al menos los estaban escuchando. Con ayuda de Sirius contaron todo: cómo Dumbledore había permitido que estudiara ahí, cómo sus amigos habían descubierto su secreto y cómo se habían vuelto animagos para acompañarlo. Sólo omitieron una cosa, su relación, no era el momento y, además, hablar de ella era abrir demasiadas puertas.

Aprovechó para confesar su culpa y sus dudas respecto a revelarle a Dumbledore la verdad. Se arrepintió de mencionar a Snape. Por la reacción de Sirius. Tuvo que explicarles a los chicos sobre su enemistad con el profesor de pociones. Y sobre la broma.

― **Entonces, por eso lo odia Snape ―dijo Harry―. ¿Pensó que estaba usted metido en la broma?**

― **Exactamente ―admitió una voz fría y burlona que provenía de la pared, a espaldas de Lupin.**

 **Severus Snape se desprendió de la capa invisible y apunto a Lupin con la varita.**

En ese instante varios lanzaron un expelliarmus hacia Snape, lanzándolo hacia atrás y noqueándolo.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que al final los niños accedieron a que probaran que la rata era Peter. Harry los convenció de que no lo mataran, sino que sirviera para mostrar la inocencia de Sirius —Remus agradecía de corazón que el chico fuera tan inteligente—. Luego la salida del sauce, la luna, el miedo, la desesperación, el dolor, la transformación…

Se despertó con un sobresalto, y se quiso poner de pie, pero sus piernas no lo soportaron y cayó al suelo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y estaba cubierto de arañazos y mordiscos. La boca le sabía a sangre y una oleada de pánico lo invadió, junto con los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Se giró para vomitar pedazos de carne sin masticar del todo. «Por favor que no haya lastimado a nadie, por favor». Se levantó con esfuerzo, todos los huesos le crujían. Al pararse se mareó, pero era más por lo que estaba sintiendo y pensando.

«Soy un idiota, ¿cómo pude olvidarme de la luna llena» «Estará bien Sirius?» «¿Y Harry, Ron y Hermione?» «¡Peter! Peter estaba vivo, el maldito» «¿Sirius será libre ahora?».

Comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar de la transformación, suplicando no encontrar a alguno de ellos lastimados o peor, muertos. «No debo pensar en eso». Tropezó con algo: un conejo destazado. Soltó un suspiro de alivio. «La sangre de mi boca es de eso, sólo eso». Tambaleante caminó hasta el lugar de su transformación. Buscó su varita, y no la encontró, por suerte su ropa destrozada seguía ahí. Se tapó como pudo y corrió -huesos crujiendo y músculos punzando, el corazón a mil por hora, lleno de angustia- a Hogwarts. Suplicó mentalmente no encontrarse con nadie, por suerte aún era temprano.

De pie frente a la puerta estaba Dumbledore. Respiró de alivio cuando vio que sostenía su ropa y su varita. Se acercó, cubriéndose con las manos. Si tuviera forma de lobo aún seguro iría con la cola entre las piernas.

-¿Lastimé a alguien? -fue lo primero que preguntó, la culpa por todos sus errores de la noche anterior lo consumía. El director le pasó la ropa y Remus comenzó a vestirse rápidamente.

-Afortunadamente nadie salió gravemente herido. El joven Weasley tiene la pierna rota, pero entiendo que su herida fue previa -dijo el director. La calma de Dumbledore de alguna manera lo enervaba, le recordaba la tranquilidad con la que le había comunicado la muerte de Lily y James-. Sin embargo -Remus se detuvo a medio abotonar la camisa, alerta y asustado; ahí estaban las malas noticias-, hay ciertas complicaciones de las que debemos hablar.

-Sirius... que diga Black, ¿qué pasó con él? -preguntó alarmado Remus, suponiendo que se trataba de eso-, ¡Peter está vivo, profesor!

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

-Lamentablemente Pettigrew escapó anoche, aprovechando la distracción que causó tu transformación.

-Pero entonces saben que está vivo, ¿y Sirius? ¿Dónde está Sirius? -ahora sabía que todos estaban bien, Peter podrá haber escapado por su culpa, pero si Dumbledore sabía la verdad, entonces Sirius estaba libre, ¿o no?

-Quizás será mejor que tengamos esta conversación en mi despacho, Remus -le dijo entregándole su varita y girándose para caminar.

«Algo pasó, algo no está bien». No podía evitar sentirse paranoico, con todo lo que le había ocurrido. Miles de opciones se le pasaron por la cabeza dijo que no había lastimado a alguien. Sentía la angustia acumularse, la garganta a punto de cerrársele y el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho. Tuvo que concentrarse en caminar y respirar, en no pensar en nada, no pensar en Sirius. No pensar en que lo había vuelto a tener en sus brazos. En que al final estaba en lo cierto, no era culpable. El que era culpable era él, por haber desconfiado, por haber insistido en reprimir esa voz que le decía que Sirius jamás lastimaría a James. Tratar de no pensar en que podría estar lastimado, o muerto, o peor, ¿y si lo habían entregado a los dementores? No pienses en eso, Lupin se decía. Pero no podía, no podía detener el flujo de pensamientos y temores.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban frente a la gárgola que cuidaba la entrada al despacho del director. Subieron en silencio y cuando por fin llegaron casi se desplomó en una de las sillas. El director se sentó y comenzó a hablar.

-Empezaré diciendo que Sirius Black está vivo -Gracias, Merlín-, pero sigue siendo un prófugo...

-Pero Peter está vivo, y él era el guardián... -interrumpió Remus.

-Lo sé, pero lamentablemente dado que desapareció no hay manera de probarlo -continuó el director.

-Pero usted lo sabe, ¿no puede hacer algo?

-Mi palabra no es suficiente -Dumbledore alzó la mano para detener lo siguiente que iba a decir Remus-, ni la de tres adolescentes.

-Ni la de un hombre lobo -dijo con tristeza Remus.

-Ni la de un hombre lobo -asintió Dumbledore-, y sobre ese tema, hay algo más urgente que debes saber.

Salió del despacho de Dumbledore ya no ansioso, sino triste, profundamente triste. Y decepcionado. Decepcionado de cómo habían salido las cosas, y también un poco de Dumbledore. Pero, sobre todo, decepcionado de sí mismo. Si no se hubiera olvidado de que era luna llena, si se hubiera acordado y esperado a Snape o hubiera tomado otras medidas para evitar que Peter se escapara... Todo era su culpa.

Lo abrumaba también la tristeza de saber que no podría seguir dando clases. Pese a que Dumbledore aseguró que él podría encargarse de enfrentar a los padres y que no tenía por qué dejar su trabajo, no había forma. Ahora que todos los Slytherin lo sabían, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que lo obligaran a dejar todo. No debí aceptar desde el principio. Si la noche anterior era algún indicio de algo, era un peligro para todos, para los alumnos e incluso para él mismo.

Caminó lo más lento que pudo a su oficina, despidiéndose una vez más del castillo que fuera su hogar. Sabía que tenía que empacar, pero primero necesitaba un baño, un largo baño de agua caliente. No sabía cuándo podría darse un baño así, considerando que en su casa no tenía gas.

No supo en qué momento se rompió. Todas las emociones acumuladas desde la noche previa lo embargaron y empezó a llorar y a gritar, pese al dolor de su garganta reseca por los aullidos. Al menos está vivo, y ahora sabes que no es culpable, pensó. Era su único consuelo.

Acomodó sus cosas, eran pocas en realidad, en su desgastada maleta. Y luego salió a su oficina a acomodar todo. Lo último que quedaba afuera eran la jaula vacía de grindylow y el mapa. El viejo mapa. Acarició los bordes gastados y recorrió con sus ojos las líneas dibujadas. Vio la etiqueta de «Harry Potter» acercándose a su oficina.

― **Te he visto venir ―le dijo sonriendo, señalando el mapa.**

Harry trató de convencerlo para que se quedara. Pero la decisión estaba tomada. El chico dijo que era el mejor profesor de Defensa contra las artes y sintió que todo había valido la pena. Cuando lo veía discutir así, con tanta insistencia le recordaba mucho a Lily, incluso la parte cuando se quedaba callado buscando cómo argumentar. Decidió cambiar el tema antes de que doliera demasiado.

―Por lo que el director me ha contado esta mañana, la noche pasada salvaste muchas vidas, Harry ―eso había sido lo único bueno de la conversación con Dumbledore, escuchar cómo Harry había sido un héroe―. Si estoy orgulloso de algo es de todo lo que has aprendido. Háblame de tu patronus.

Harry contó todo a Remus, del ciervo que había galopado sobre el lago.

―Sí, tu padre se transformaba siempre en ciervo ―confirmó.

Se alegró de haber podido despedirse del chico. No hubiera tenido el valor de buscarlo él, así que le vino perfecto que Harry lo buscara. Había mucho más que hubiera querido decirle, pero no se atrevió. Valiente Gryffindor que estás hecho, Lupín.

Llegó a su casa, que nunca antes le había parecido menos acogedora y fría. En el año que estuvo fuera el polvo se había acumulado y densas telarañas colgaban del techo. Sin tener las más mínimas ganas de limpiar sólo fue a la cocina para prepararse un té, pero no había té en su alacena, no había nada, en realidad, únicamente un par de arañas pequeñitas que salieron corriendo cuando abrió la puerta.

-¿Ahora qué? -dijo en voz alta, sintiéndose de pronto muy viejo y cansado.

Se acostó en el sillón, sacando una nube de polvo al dejarse caer, pero no le importó. Ni siquiera notó el momento en que se quedó dormido. Despertó al día siguiente sintiéndose mejor, aunque sumamente hambriento. Se apareció en el pueblo más cercano y compró comida, que devoró en una banca en el parque cercano. La gente se le quedaba viendo, pero él estaba acostumbrado.

Volvió a su casa. Tenía el estómago lleno, pero seguía sintiéndose vacío. Cuando abrió la puerta lo sobresaltó un aleteo y tuvo que agacharse para evitar que lo golpeara una lechuza gorda y despeinada que entró volando por la puerta. Entró detrás de ella y se acercó a quitarle la carta. Luego de pagarle dos knuts -le había dado uno, pero la lechuza lo mordió molesta- y que ésta saliera volando por la ventana abierta se acercó a leer la carta. Suponía que iba a ser de alguno de los padres furiosos de que enseñara, así que antes de abrirla usó algunos hechizos detectores. No parecía ser un ataque, a menos que fuera uno muy elaborado, así que la abrió.

Casi deja caer la carta de la sorpresa. Era la letra de Sirius. Un poco más torcida y separada, pero no había duda. Tuvo que leerla tres veces para asegurarse que no estaba leyendo mal.

"Remus, sé que todo ha cambiado, pero me gustaría por lo menos hablar contigo. Estaré tres días en el lugar del verano de 1977. Encuéntrame en el cielo".

No lo pensó ni un solo segundo. Se apareció en la playa en la que pasaron ese verano idílico, antes de la guerra, antes de la desconfianza y las peleas, antes de la muerte de James y Lili, antes de Azkaban... Cuando se sentían invencibles y cuando creían que su amor lo podría todo. Oh, qué jóvenes e inocentes habían sido, qué ilusos. Pensó con amargura.

Caminó apresurado, pasando de largo los hoteles a la orilla de la playa, buscando con el corazón desbocado el lugar preciso. En esos años la playa había cambiado, o más bien las construcciones circundantes, pues había incluso algunos hoteles mucho más elegantes. Al fin llegó al límite de la bahía donde las rocas cortaban el paso. Se puso un hechizo de desilusión, para evitar que algún turista curioso lo viera. Luego de eso comenzó a seguir ese camino que Sirius había descubierto y que llevaba a una hendidura detrás de las rocas. No era fácil, su cuerpo estaba aún adolorido y le reclamaba la falta de descanso posterior a la transformación. Pero no prestaba atención a ello.

No había nadie.

O eso creyó al principio, pero cuando estaba a punto de dejarse caer de rodillas, de una de las paredes de la caverna salió Sirius.

―No sabía si eras tú ―dijo Sirius aliviado―, pensé que no ibas a venir.

Ahora que se encontraba frente a él, Remus no sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer. Así qué sonrió y se encogió de hombros, esperando a que Sirius hablara primero.

―Me alegra haberme equivocado, en verdad quería verte una vez más antes de irme.

―¿¡Irte!? ¿¡A dónde!? ―gritó Remus. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin él y volver a perderlo le parecía insoportable, pero no sabía cómo decírselo.

―Aún no lo sé, pensaba quizás a Grecia, o a España ―dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros ―, lejos de aquí, para que no me puedan encontrar. Pero tampoco quiero irme muy lejos por si Harry me necesita.

―Creo que es buena idea ―reconoció Remus.

―¿Quieres venir conmigo? ―la pregunta de Sirius sonaba a una súplica, reflejaba exactamente lo que Remus sentía: la incertidumbre y miedo al rechazo, la culpa por lo ocurrido, el dolor por los años perdidos, el deseo de estar juntos… No había otra respuesta posible.

―Sí.

Sirius sonrió, aliviado. Se hizo un silencio incómodo que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo resolver.

―¿Necesitas ir por tus cosas o algo? ―le preguntó―, puedo esperarte.

Remus negó con la cabeza. Lo único que podría necesitar era su varita, y ya la tenía con él. En su casa no había nada para él, más que recuerdos. Ropa podía conseguir a donde quiera que fueran, y tenía el dinero que había ahorrado ese año trabajando.

―Podemos irnos ahora.

―Sólo hay un detalle ―dijo Sirius señalando en la dirección de la que había salido. Remus siguió a Sirius por la caverna, hacia la parte más amplia. El «detalle» era un hipogrifo adulto que miraba a Remus con ojos de pocos amigos.

—No lo podemos dejar —dijo Sirius acercándose a la criatura y acariciando su cabeza.

Eso complicaba las cosas, pues así no había manera de desaparecerse, tendrían que irse volando, encima de esa cosa.

—No pongas esa cara, Rem, es menos difícil que volar en escoba.

Tardaron una semana en encontrar dónde asentarse. Un hipogrifo llamaba mucho la atención, y no tenían papeles, así que debían ser cuidadosos. Pero al final encontraron una cabaña, en un lugar tropical, con un sótano lo suficientemente resistente para amarrarlo durante sus transformaciones y con espacio en la sala para tener a Buckbeak. Mientras tanto la prioridad era buscar, casi no hablaban entre ellos, más que para bromas superficiales.

Los primeros días fueron difíciles para ambos. Remus no sabía cómo debía actuar. Había hecho algo impulsivo, no se arrepentía, pero se daba cuenta que habían demasiados años de por medio, demasiado rencor y dudas. Para Remus era doloroso ver a Sirius. Era apenas una sombra del hombre que había sido, y no sólo porque era prácticamente piel sobre huesos, sino porque el brillo en sus ojos y su sonrisa traviesa había desaparecido.

Tener un lugar donde vivir cambiaba todo, ahora pasaban todo el día juntos y ya no sabían estar juntos. La cabaña tenía dos cuartos, así que cada uno tomó uno. Ninguno dormía, en realidad. Por la noche Sirius era acosado por las pesadillas y Remus se mantenía despierto escuchándolo gritar, atormentándose porque no sabía cómo consolarlo.

En el día, hablaban, pero poco. «Pásame la sal», «¿Puedes comprar carne en el pueblo para Buckbeak?» «En una semana empiezan los Mundiales de Quidditch».

Sirius pasaba el día con el hipogrifo o leyendo periódicos viejos, o ayudando a Remus a limpiar la casa. Mientras que Remus pasaba los días caminando en la playa y leyendo. Y durmiendo lo que no podía dormir por la noche.

Se trataban como piezas de vidrio, el menor movimiento brusco iba a romperlos. El menor paso en falso. Como si caminaran en una cuerda floja. Danzaban a destiempo para no encontrarse, y cuando estaban juntos apenas y hablaban.

Una noche más en que lo volvieron a despertar los gritos de Sirius. Por lo general eran simples alaridos, que le recordaban de una manera aterradora a los que sabía él mismo profería durante sus transformaciones. Pero esta vez podía entender claramente entre los gritos y sollozos que estaba suplicando perdón a alguien. Remus ya no lo soportaba. No era sólo la falta de sueño, sino que se le estrujaba el corazón de escucharlo sufrir.

Sirius se revolcaba en la cama, la cobija completamente revuelta a sus pies. Remus se acercó con cuidado y el corazón se le partió al verlo en ese estado. Se acercó a él y se sentí a un lado suyo en la cama. Puso su mano en su hombro tratando de no ser muy brusco.

—Pads, soy yo, Remus —le susurró.

Sirius gimió y musitó algo que Remus no entendió.

—Pads —lo sacudió suavemente, a lo que el hombre gimió nuevamente, gimoteando como perrito llorando. Remus suspiró y lo levantó hasta donde pudo. Acomodó la cabeza de Sirius en su hombro y lo rodeó con los brazos, acariciando su espalda, ni siquiera ese movimiento despertó al hombre.

—Sirius, ya no estás ahí, estás aquí, conmigo. Todo va a estar bien —el hombre lo abrazó de vuelta, pero seguía quejándose y llorando, aferrándose a la espalda con fuerza.

Cuando finalmente se tranquilizó, Remus lo volvió a acomodar en la cama, y se levantó para volver a su habitación, pero Sirius se aferró de su muñeca.

—No te vayas, Moons, quédate conmigo —le suplicó con voz ronca, finalmente despierto.

Remus suspiró y resignado se acomodó a un lado de Sirius, tratando de quedar lo menos pegado a él. Sirius no se acercó, pero a los pocos segundos empezó a respirar acompasadamente.

A partir de ahí empezaron a dormir juntos. Aunque cada uno de su lado de la cama, la presencia de Remus tranquilizaba a Sirius, que tenía pesadillas con mucha menos frecuencia. Y el licántropo tenía que reconocer que también se sentía más seguro y en calma durmiendo ahí.

()()()()()

Ya había pasado casi un mes de que estaban en esa casa, y hasta ahora nunca habían discutido. Pero eso iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano.

—Ya te dije que no, Sirius.

—¿Pero por qué? Es lo más lógico.

—No sé cómo vaya a reaccionar el lobo —era la milésima vez que lo decía.

Esa noche había luna llena. Y Sirius insistía en que Remus le dejara pasar la noche transformado con él, en la celda. Pero Remus tenía miedo. Doce años se había transformado solo, y había demasiados factores que considerar. Durante la noche que se transformó en Hogwarts, el lobo no reconoció a Sirius.

—¿Qué tal que te hago daño?

Sirius resopló.

—No me vas a lastimar, Moony.

—Prefiero no arriesgarme.

Al final Sirius no logró convencerlo, y tampoco quiso insistir. En otra época, en otro tiempo, no hubiera aceptado un no por respuesta, pero las cosas habían cambiado, y era mejor no arriesgar lo que tenían. Lo más que logró fue que Remus accediera a que le ayudara a ponerse las cadenas.

—Prométeme que no vas a abrir la puerta y entrar —dijo Remus, muy serio.

—Lo prometo. —Sirius cerró el grillete del tobillo—. Aunque me parece una estupidez.

—Solo esta luna —prometió Remus—, quiero asegurarme de que el lobo se acostumbre a este lugar primero.

Sirius terminó de asegurar las cadenas y se puso de pie, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Estaré del otro lado de la puerta, Rem —dijo Sirius. Levantó la mano, pero se detuvo antes de concluir lo que iba a hacer, bajándola derrotado—, ya no estás solo.

Remus sintió la primera sacudida de los músculos que indicaba el comienzo de la transformación.

—Ya empezó —anunció—, vete, por favor.

Sirius le lanzó una última mirada, llena de sentimientos que Remus no quiso traducir y se fue, cerrando la pesada puerta de metal tras de sí.

Un aullido desgarró el silencio de la noche, y Sirius lo sintió como una cuchillada en el corazón. Se transformó en perro y se echó pegado a la puerta.

El lobo estaba confundido, asustado, furioso. Estaba atrapado. Trató de liberarse, los grilletes clavándose en su piel y desgarrándola por la fuerza con la que intentaba zafarse sin éxito. Alzó la cabeza y olfateó. Olía a humanos y a algo más. El lobo aulló a la luna que no podía ver pero que sentía en cada una de sus células. Era el olor de su compañero, del perro que jugaba con él. Pero ¿dónde estaba? Lo olía, lo podía incluso sentir, pero no lo veía. Se sacudió nuevamente, pero las cadenas no cedieron, así que empezó a morder la carne alrededor de ellas para intentar liberarse. Quería estar con él. Aulló llamándolo, ¿por qué no estaba ahí? Un sonido lo alertó. Sacudió las orejas. Era él, su compañero, que gimoteaba y ladraba del otro lado de la puerta. Intentó liberarse nuevamente, arañó, jaló y mordió sin éxito.

Apenas empezaba a clarear cuando Sirius se apresuró a abrir la puerta. No había dormido ni un poco, pues pasó la noche escuchando a Remus, y debatiéndose entre obedecer a Remus o al lobo —para Sirius eran el mismo, pero Remus insistía en separarlos—. Encontró a Remus tal y como se lo imaginaba, increíblemente lastimado. Se apresuró a liberarlo de las cadenas y antes de levantarlo lo revisó con la varita, curando y cerrando las heridas con un hechizo. En cuanto estuvo seguro de que no lo lastimaría más, lo levantó con mucho cuidado y lo cargó a su cama.

Remus despertó hasta la tarde, no estaba Sirius en la habitación, pero ya lo había curado más a profundidad. Sus muñecas y manos estaban vendadas, igual que sus piernas. Le dolía la cabeza y todo el cuerpo. Intentó llamar a Sirius, pero apenas y le salió la voz. Tenía la garganta destrozada. La puerta rechinó y Remus detuvo su recuento de los daños para ver a Sirius entrar con una bandeja. El hombre sonrió al verlo despierto y se acercó a la cama.

—Te traje sopa —dejó la bandeja en una mesa y tomó el plato—, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Mal —dijo Remus, haciendo una mueca ante el dolor.

—No me sorprende —tomó sopa con la cuchara y se la puso en la boca a Remus, quien sólo lo miró raro, pero igual abrió la boca y comió. La sopa quemó su garganta, pero de una manera reconfortante—, a ver si la próxima vez no eres tan testarudo y me dejas acompañarte. —Ignoró la cara de reclamo de Remus y siguió alimentándolo en silencio.

Con el matalobos, no tenía muchas secuelas, más que el cansancio y el dolor muscular, pero antes de Hogwarts, había ocasiones que pasaba hasta una semana en cama. Esta vez le tomó tres días recuperarse completamente, mientras tanto Sirius cuidó de él diligentemente.

Pero una vez que se recuperó, volvieron a la rutina de evitarse mutuamente, de tratarse con pinzas. Menos en las noches, que seguían compartiendo cama, pues sólo así se mantenían las pesadillas de Sirius a raya. Pero cuando amanecía, Sirius ya no estaba ahí. Menos un día, una semana antes de la siguiente luna llena que cuando despertó, ojos grises lo observaban intensamente.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo Sirius. Remus asintió—. No sé… —tragó saliva—no sé por dónde empezar, pero te debo una disculpa, Remus. Por haber desconfiado de ti, por haberte alejado de mí, por no haber estado contigo estos años. No —puso su mano sobre la boca para detener a Remus de decir algo—, déjame terminar. Hace años te prometí que estaría siempre contigo en tus transformaciones, que cuidaría de ti, así como tú cuidas de mí, te prometí que nunca volvería a traicionar tu confianza —tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo en su garganta, sobre las lágrimas que ya caían de los ojos de ambos no había nada qué hacer—, perdóname Moons. Perdóname…

Se le quebró la voz y ya no pudo continuar. Remus lo abrazó, así como cada que lo consolaba de las pesadillas, pero ahora estaba completamente despierto.

—Te perdono, Sirius. Te perdono. —Suspiró—. Yo también tengo que pedirte perdón. Perdón por haber dudado de ti, por haber creído que serías capaz de traicionar a James y a Lily.

—Tenías motivos —dijo Sirius, sin despegar la cara del pecho de Remus—, ya te había traicionado yo a ti antes.

—¿Lo de Snape? —Sirius asintió y Remus lo abrazó con más fuerza. Sirius lo rodeó con los brazos también—, de eso te perdoné hace mucho. Igual no debí dudar, debí haber pedido que te volvieran a enjuiciar, que buscaran…

—No hubo juicio —murmuró Sirius.

—¡¿Qué?! —Remus separó a Sirius tomándolo de los hombros—, ¿te mandaron a Azkaban así nada más? —lo volvió a atraer hacia él, abrazándolo con más fuerza.

—Pero eso ya pasó —dijo Sirius después de un rato—, y no quiero pensar en eso. Quiero aprovechar nuestro tiempo juntos, Rems. Te extrañé mucho.

—Yo también, Pads, cada día.

Se separaron, sintiendo que algo se había reparado. Se miraron sin soltarse de las manos.

—¿Puedo besarte? —preguntó Sirius. A lo que Remus respondió simplemente besándolo.

Después de eso todo cambió entre ellos. Por fin lograron dejar atrás el miedo y la incertidumbre que los ahogaba y que impedía que fluyeran. Ambos cargaban con culpas, arrepentimientos, pero se iban a dedicar a subsanar los errores.

Era como lo que habían soñado antes de salir de Hogwarts, antes de lanzarse de frente a una guerra que tanto les había arrebatado. Días idílicos en los no salían de la cama. Leer historias juntos, cocinar, platicar historias, tomar largos paseos... Pero también hacían planes, de cómo irían a buscar a Peter, tenían que encontrarlo y asegurarse de limpiar el nombre de Sirius. Sólo faltaban James y Lily —y Peter, pero de él preferían no hablar—, y Harry. Con este último Sirius se mandaba cartas con la mayor frecuencia posible, sin dejar de ser cuidadosos. Por suerte la lechuza de Harry era tan inteligente que había sabido encontrarlos. También hacían planes respecto al chico.

—Cuando sea libre, Rem, Harry podrá venir a vivir con nosotros. Seremos una familia —repetía.

Era perfecto. Pero las cosas buenas para Remus siempre se acababan demasiado rápido. Y justo como temía en los momentos de mayor felicidad, ese día llegó acompañado de una lechuza tempranera. No era Hedwig, sino una de las genéricas de Hogwarts, traía una carta de Harry. El chico pedía únicamente consejo sobre su cicatriz, que le había dolido. Pero eso sólo significaba algo malo, ambos lo sabían.

—Debo ir con Harry, me puede necesitar —sentenció Sirius.

Remus tenía un mal presentimiento. Hubiera querido ser egoísta, no dejarlo ir. Una vez que volvieran al Reino Unido, sería diferente todo de nuevo.

—Ven conmigo. Podemos quedarnos en tu casa —le pidió Sirius.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—No, mi casa no, no sabemos si el que me haya ido generó sospechas. Pero sí iré contigo. Podemos buscar otro lugar donde quedarnos.

No tenían muchas cosas que empacar, e irían volando en Buckbeak, así que debían partir cuanto antes.

Después del almuerzo se pusieron en marcha. Conforme se iban alejando Remus lanzó una última mirada a su pequeña cabaña, despidiéndose al tiempo que se iba haciendo más pequeña.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Ni siquiera tengo excusa por dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin publicar, pero lo lamento. Intentaré no tardar tanto con el siguiente, aunque no prometo nada (soy la peor, ya sé). Igual muchas gracias a quienes han seguido esta historia y comentado, les quiero mucho y por ustedes haré el esfuerzo de que eso ocurra pronto. Pero al menos este capítulo es largo, y el siguiente también lo será, porque siguen cosas muy intensas. CHAN CHAN CHAN *música de suspenso***

 **Este capítulo está sin betear, porque ya me urgía publicarlo, pero en su debido tiempo este y los dos anteriores serán beteados, espero *ve a Nea (mi beta) con intensidad*.**

 **Y eso es todo por las notas, nos vemos pronto, espero. Byeee~~**


	11. Peligro

**Capítulo 11: Peligros**

Si no hubieran tenido a Buckbeak las cosas hubieran sido más sencillas. Pero el hipogrifo se negaba a separarse de Sirius y parecía ser algo mutuo. Así que durante el vuelo de regreso al Reino Unido discutieron las opciones que tenían.

—Podemos quedarnos en Grimmauld Place —sugirió Sirius después de descartar cientos de ideas.

—¿Tu casa?

—Ese lugar nunca fue mi casa. Pero soy el dueño ahora y está bien oculto.

La casa de la infancia de Sirius. El lugar de pesadilla al que nunca creyó volver. Olía a polvo y a humedad, y al iluminarla vieron que estaba repleta de telarañas. Al entrar con Buckbeak éste tumbó la pata de trol de la entrada con un ala y de pronto unos gritos espantosos hicieron saltar a Remus y a Sirius.

—¡Intrusos! ¡Sanguijuelas asquerosas que se atreven a irrumpir en la casa de Black!

A ambos se les fue el color del rostro al reconocer la voz.

—Pensé que estaba muerta —dijo Remus.

—Lo está —Sirius entró a zancadas, acercándose a un cuadro gigantesco justo en medio del vestíbulo—, es este horroroso cuadro. ¡Cállate! —le gritó a la mujer que seguía lanzando improperios.

—Escoria inmunda serán castigados con… ¿Sirius?

—Hola madre —Sirius intentaba despegar el cuadro, sin ningún éxito. Estaba pegada—, Rem ven a ayudarme, no se quita.

Al final no consiguieron quitarla, pero tapándola lograron callarla al menos. No era el lugar más adecuado, y estaba muy sucio. Limpiaron el cuarto principal, donde habían decidido quedarse pues la cama era más amplia y cabían los dos.

Remus nunca había estado ahí antes. Entendía perfectamente por qué Sirius detestaba ese lugar. Aunque ya no estaban sus padres ahí el cuadro les recordaba constantemente cómo era Walburga. Los primeros días se dedicaron a limpiar lo mejor posible al menos la habitación y la cocina.

—Me pregunto qué habrá pasado con Kreacher —dijo Sirius acordándose del viejo elfo de la familia.

La siguiente carta de Harry confirmó que habían tomado una buena decisión. Porque, aunque el chico minimizaba su dolor, era evidente que algo pasaba. Y apenas habían pasado unos días más cuando volvieron a tener noticias preocupantes.

—¡¿Cómo es que lo van a dejar participar?! —Sirius estaba que echaba humo—, no tiene la edad.

—Dumbledore no dejará que le pase nada.

—Que no va a dejar que le pase nada, ¡ya pasó! —gritó Sirius—. Alguien puso su nombre justo en las narices del viejo. Esto no está bien—concluyó.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo —se agachó a recoger el periódico, la fotografía de Harry adornando la portada—. Tenemos que investigar primero.

Hablar con Harry los dejó más preocupados que antes. Ex-mortífagos en Hogwarts, dragones como la primera prueba, Skeeter escribiendo artículos absurdos sobre él. Las cosas sólo se iban a complicar más.

—Tengo que ir a Hogsmeade.

—No. —Remus se paró y el periódico cayó al suelo—. Es muy peligroso. Sigues siendo un prófugo, Pads.

—No me van a ver. Hay una cueva, tú sabes cuál. Tengo que estar cerca.

Al final no hubo poder humano que lo convenciera. Remus se quedaría en Grimmauld Place con Buckbeak y Sirius iría a Hogsmeade, o al menos ese era el plan. Apenas llevaba un día de irse y Remus estaba teniendo muchos problemas con el hipogrifo. Primero, no quería comer nada, ni moverse del piso.

—Tú también lo extrañas ya, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Remus, acercándose para acariciarlo, ganándose en respuesta un intento de mordisco.

Dos días sin Sirius, y seguían sin noticias de él. Buckbeak seguía sin comer. Por lo que Remus decidió que debían ir a Hogsmeade también. Curiosamente al decirle que irían con Sirius el hipogrifo permitió que Remus se acercara y lo montara. Calculó llegar de noche, para tener menos posibilidades de ser visto. Lo llevó a la cueva, donde estaba Sirius.

Sirius los recibió con alegría, aunque bastante sorprendido. La cueva no era muy grande así que apenas y podían ocultar a Buckbeack, quien por fin aceptó comer algo.

Remus decidió que no quería quedarse en la cueva, era mucho riesgo ya ser tres personas y él no podía ocultarse transformándose en un perro. Así que a la mañana siguiente buscó dónde quedarse en Hogsmeade, ante la insistencia de Sirius de ser él el que pagara

—Así te tendré cerca de mí para cuando queramos «ya sabes» — argumentó alzando sugestivamente las cejas. Remus sólo giro los ojos, sintiendo una oleada de cariño.

Los días pasaban, y la tensión aumentaba. Remus le pasaba a Sirius los periódicos y revistas en las que mencionaban a Harry —de maneras muy desfavorables en su mayoría— y a veces se ocultaba con Sirius en la cueva para comentar. Sólo durante las noches de luna llena se quedaba con él en la cueva, pues gracias a la compañía del perro —y curiosamente del hipogrifo— podía mantener la cordura.

—Hablé con Harry. —Sirius recibió a Remus con esa noticia el día después a la visita de los alumnos de Hogwarts a Hogsmeade. Él se había mantenido en su pequeña habitación que le rentaba a Abenforth todo el día para no arriesgarse a que lo viera alguno de sus antiguos alumnos, no sabía cuál sería la reacción, debido al motivo que lo había llevado a renunciar.

—¿Vino aquí?

—Sí, con Ron y Hermione. Necesitaba hablar con él de nuevo. Dado que no me dejaste ir a verlo en la prueba —lo miró con reproche—, quería escuchar de su boca cómo le había ido. Además, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerme.

Remus suspiró, sentándose en el suelo y sacando de su bolsa la comida que había llevado para ambos.

—Me preocupa un poco, ¿sabes? —confesó—, ¿qué tal que alguien los hubiera seguido?

—Me aseguré de que no fuera así.

—Bueno, ¿y de qué hablaron?

—De Barty Crouch.

—¿De Crouch?

—Sí —sacó una de las piezas de pollo de la bolsa y le dio una mordida—, y de otras cosas. Está tratando de averiguar quién echó su nombre al cáliz.

Los días seguían pasando. Remus decidió avisarle a Dumbledore que estaban ahí, por si Sirius no lo había hecho. La carta que le regresó la lechuza esa misma noche lo dejó preocupado. Salió inmediatamente a ver a Sirius.

—Atacaron a Crouch en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Sirius, que estaba cepillando las plumas de Buckbeack lo miró asombrado.

—¿Quién?

—No lo saben. Pero adivina quién lo encontró.

Sirius entrecerro los ojos.

—¿Harry? ¡Maldita sea! Por qué siempre él. Le voy a escribir en este instante, ¿traes papel?

Remus se removió nervioso.

—Eh… no. Salí corriendo. Pero ahorita te traigo si quieres.

Remus tenía que reconocer que estaba orgulloso de Sirius. Se tomaba su papel de padrino muy enserio. Pero también comenzaba a reconocer un pequeño dolor de lo que no fue. Hubieran podido cuidar de Harry desde antes. Y él le había fallado a ambos: a Sirius por haber dudado de él y a Harry por no haberlo buscado.

El día de la tercera prueba discutieron como no lo habían hecho en varios meses.

—¡Van a estar funcionarios del Ministerio presentes, Pads! ¡Es peligroso!

—Nadie me va a ver. Iré como perro y me ocultaré muy bien en las gradas —hizo un puchero—, quiero ver a Harry ganarles a todos.

—¿Y me aseguras que no saldrás en su rescate, revelándoles a todos quién eres, si algo pasa?

Sirius miró hacia abajo, se mordió el labio.

—Trataré de no hacerlo —prometió— es sólo que tengo un mal presentimiento.

Remus suspiró, dándose por vencido.

—De acuerdo. —Se acercó al Sirius para abrazarlo—. Por favor ten cuidado.

Sirius asintió y lo besó con fuerza.

—Lo tendré. ¿Seguro que tú no quieres ir?

—No me sentiría cómodo, la verdad —reconoció.

Decidió que iría a tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla a las Tres Escobas. Durante su tiempo ahí trataba de no ir mucho, para que nadie pensara que vivía en Hogsmeade, y siempre estaba muy lleno. Pero ahora todos estaban viendo la prueba.

No sabía si el mal presentimiento de Sirius se le había contagiado, o si eran los nervios de no tener idea de qué estaba ocurriendo, pero se sentía muy ansioso. Decidió volver a su cuarto, al menos ahí podría pasearse de un lado a otro sin que lo miraran raro o sin que Rosmerta tratara de hablar con él.

Algo no estaba bien. Remus lo sentía, el aire olía distinto, y la sensación de incomodidad y desesperación iba en aumento.

«Hubiera ido con Sirius» pensó. Pero ya era tarde. Suponía que la prueba era difícil y por eso tardaba tanto en volver. Le sorprendía que Abenforth no le hubiera dicho nada porque sentía que pronto le iba a hacer un agujero en el piso de tanto pasearse.

Sabía que no iba a dormir, pero igual trató de acostarse. Pero después de unas horas ya no aguantó más y decidió pararse y bajar al bar, quizás tomarse algo para los nervios, Abe tenía varias de esas bebidas fuertes.

Pero ni siquiera la bebida le calmó los nervios, así que decidió salir a caminar.

—Una lástima lo del muchacho. —Remus se paró de golpe al escuchar a dos hombres que iba conversando.

—Tan joven y morir así —contestó el otro hombre.

Remus no quiso seguir escuchando. El corazón le latía desbocado y el vacío en su estómago era enorme.

«¿Qué muchacho?» «Harry no, por favor no».

Corrió hacia Hogwarts, desesperado. Cientos de personas salían de ahí, la tercera prueba habiendo terminado. Escuchaba pedazos de conversaciones, que lo dejaban aún más intranquilo.

—Está trastornado sin duda.

—Cómo sabemos que no lo mató el chico Potter.

—Pobre Amos.

—¿Vieron el estado en el que estaba?

No podía entrar, porque salía mucha gente. Trataba de ver si reconocía a alguno para preguntar, pero no lo hizo. Finalmente dejó de salir gente y entró corriendo. A medio camino vio a Sirius corriendo hacia él, en su forma de perro, pero al verlo se transformó.

Estaba tan preocupado que no le importó el riesgo.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Harry está bien? —La cara angustiada y demacrada de Sirius no hizo sino preocuparlo más.

—Está vivo —dijo Sirius, su voz sonaba rasposa y adolorida— pero tenemos un problema: Voldemort regresó.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo es posible?

—No hay tiempo para explicar, necesitamos reunir a la Orden. A los que quedan.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **\- Primero quiero disculparme por dejar pasar tanto tiempo en actualizar. Ya quedan sólo 3 capítulos en esto y me voy a esforzar para acabarlo en abril.**

 **\- Es medio cortito este capítulo, pero es el puente. El siguiente es La Orden del Fénix y nos acercamos a lo que ya sabemos TTnTT**

 **\- Está sin betear, así que sorry por los errores, pero ya me urgía actualizar :P**


End file.
